A Small Twist of Fate
by OliviaAR99
Summary: His eyes were becoming more and more narrow, and his nostrils fared, but he never betrayed himself with expressions. "…my Lord?" Rin pressed herself into the tree behind her as Lord Sesshoumaru stepped closer toward her, eyes slowly beginning to glow red.
1. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

The night was young…and very dark. The stars shimmered in their nest of blackness but offered little comfort to young healer in training, though she did not fear the shadows. No…she was protected from the demons that lurked within them, but she feared her protector. His golden eyes always rendered her powerless in his presence, while his flowing silver hair swayed stray strands across them. Those eyes would gaze at her in mild fascination during their brief conversations, and Rin always wondered if they would ever hold something more. But Sesshomaru was always the calm, cool, and collected one. He never broke from his tight reserve to express emotion in her presence, and Rin would never ask him to for fear that he should express the wrong one.

Rin held her basket firmly to her side as she ambled through the darkened path before her. With no light but the stars, she could barely see the ground and nearly stumbled upon the branches that hid among the shadows. "Oh!" Her foot caught on a particularly large branch and tumbled forward into the branches owner. A tall oak tree loomed above her proudly, and Rin backed away from it to gaze upon its glory. All she could see was blackness against a backdrop of glistening stars. _Too bad I forgot my flashlight, _Rin thought silently to herself. Kagome had given it to her at their last encounter and told her to use it in situations like this, but she had left it behind in Kaede's hut. The sun had still been visible above the mountains when she had ventured out to find more healing herbs, but night broke faster than Rin had realized.

_Sigh. _"What am I to do with myself if I keep forgetting that thing?" Rin shook her head and turned to continue on her way. The branch she had tripped on would not surprise her this time, so she lifted her foot higher and stepped over it with success.

Deeper into the night, she wandered closer into the direction of the village, but could not help but wonder why her path was so dark. Yes, the stars were out, but the sky offered little aid to help her find her way and there was no moon.

The wind howled as a gust blew past her, causing Rin to jump as several fallen leaves slithered past her naked ankles. Autumn's cool breeze licked the bare skin of her shoulders and carried her white cotton skirt almost above her waist line. "Yikes!" Rin batted her dress down and carried on toward her intended destination with a blush on her cheeks. "Oh, I hope this night casted me in enough shadow so that no one saw that…" Thankfully, when priestess Kagome had gifted the dress to her, she had provided the proper undergarments as well. "Panties are such a wonderful thing!" She spoke to no one but herself and continued on until she reached the opening of the forest.

Her village came into view as she halted at the top of the hill. A few huts were lit with small fires to warm their inhabitants, and another burned just outside her own, signaling for her safe return. Rin sighed happily and hiked her way down.

"Kaede, my mother packed more ointments and bandages for you."

A dark haired priestess appeared from behind one of the many trees that inhabited the forest of Inuyasha. The woman was clad in a ceremonial kimono of white silk and red roses, and was carrying a yellow shoulder bag full to the brim with fresh supplies. "If it's not enough, I'll just drop these off and get more." Kagome slipped her bag from her shoulder and dropped it before the elder priestess Kaede, who was smiling warmly.

"Child, do not fret." Kaede lifted her hand and waved toward the out of breath miko. "There is plenty here to save an army."

Kagome smiled back and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good, because that stuff gets heavy after a while." She moved around the small fire and seated herself on a rather large tree stump seat. "Have you seen Inuyasha?" She asked while looking around the darkened night. "He wasn't home when I passed by."

"Fear not, child." Kaede stoked the fire with a thick stick. "He went out not long after yee left to help train Shippo. That fox needs all the help he can get, if yee ask me."

Kagome stifled a giggle and nodded. "He does, doesn't he? Too bad Inuyasha has a short temper. I'm willing to bet one of them will come back with a few lumps on the head." _My husband could be considered a child beater_, she mused silently to herself. _It's a good thing Shippo is a demon too, otherwise I would have to SIT him a few times._ Kagome sighed once more. "Kaede, where is Rin?"

Kaede stopped poking at the flames to answer, when the sound of a twig snap caught both of their attentions. Going into instant fight mode, Kagome jumped to her feet and whipped out her hidden bow and arrows and took aim at a female figure dressed in a white cotton dress that was billowing in the wind.

_**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! This author's note is to let everyone know that I have done some slight revisions to chapter's 6, 12, 14, 15, 19, 21, 23, and 24. Nothing was severely changed, mind you. I only tweaked certain words and censored one paragraph in one chapter. I did so because I did not want someone to get all pissy with me for sex related content. I know my story is rated M, but that is because there is some 'suggestive' content in the chapters that I had listed as revised. Also, there is some violence in other chapters, which I did not revise. I have written a lemon, but you will need to let me know in a review or PM that you wish to read it because I have not posted it with the chapter it belongs to. To find out which chapter, you will need to just keep reading and find out. _


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

Kagome held her stance for a full ten seconds before lowering her sacred arrow away from a frightened raven haired teen in a white cotton summer dress. "Thank goodness, Rin. I was afraid you were someone else." The relieved miko let out a deep sigh and resumed her previous position on the wooden stump.

Rin, who had just entered the vicinity of her hut, stood wide-eyed and rooted to the spot, dumbstruck at Kagome's instant assault. "I wasn't aware that we were on the watch for anyone dangerous." She looked across the fire at a stunned Kaede. "Um…_is _there someone dangerous I need to be watching out for?" Kaede shook her head, and Rin raised her eye brow at Kagome, while she strode over toward the door of her hut. "…"

As Rin disappeared behind her bamboo door, Kagome closed her eyes against the accusing gaze of Kaede. "What has gotten in to yee, child? Attacking a friend is not like yee at all." Kagome opened her dark brown orbs and took in Kaeda's quizzical look and sighed once again.

"I'm sorry…"Kagome lowered her gaze to the firelight dancing upon the ground. "I know I have no reason to fear of demons lurking in the shadows. It has been years since Naraku was defeated…but for some reason, I have a greater need to protect this place even though he no longer plagues these lands."

Kaede eyed the young miko. "Kagome?"

Kagome smiled lightly to the ground, and then lifted her face to smile brightly at the elder miko. "Kaede…I'm pregnant."

A clay pot was heard smashing onto a wood floor. "What?" Rin came sprinting out of her hut just in time to catch Kaede and Kagome in an embrace tight enough to choke Naraku himself. Not caring about ruining the moment, Rin launched herself at the two priestesses and wrapped her arms around them both. "Kagome, how wonderful!"

"Oh, my God!" Kagome had pulled away and was clutching at her flaming cheeks. "I haven't told anyone yet! Not even Inuyasha." She slid her forehead into her hands. "Oh! He'll kill me! But I couldn't keep it to myself! Who knows how long it would have taken for those two to come stomping back." Kagome lifted her head in agony. "Please? Don't say a word, please?"

Rin watched with amused eyes as Kagome squirmed in the seat she had just backed into. "He's going to know the second he returns, Kagome." Rin giggled. "He can smell the change in your body before you even realize something has changed. He has the nose of a dog, which can smell almost _anything_."

Kagome stopped mid panic and turned her attention on the seventeen year old healer. "How do you know about that?"

Rin looked Kagome right in the eye, but never blinked. "What?"

"How did you know he can smell hormonal changes?"

"Um…" Rin couldn't lie fast enough. She couldn't even _think _of one, let alone get away with saying it. "I…well you see…he…um…" Her face felt so hot, she was almost sure it would melt off, and the looks she got from Kagome and Kaede weren't helping in the least. "Lord Sesshoumaru…"

Kagome took the hint and broke into a wide grin to the dismay of a highly embarrassed Rin. "Oh I see!"

"No!" Rin scrambled to collect her thoughts. "No…when my body started changing…Lord Sesshoumaru could smell it…it was one of the main reasons he sent me here…he knew I was becoming a woman faster than I did…he wanted me to grow up with women so that I knew how to act around men when I got older…" Rin couldn't help but cringe. "I only know that Lord Inuyasha is the same because they are half brothers. It's only natural for them to tell when a woman is changing…"

Kaede nodded toward the mortified healer with a knowing smile. "Inuyasha can indeed smell the changes in Kagome, but I was never aware that Sesshoumaru encouraged yee to stay here because of the very same reason. Hmmm" Kaede and Kagome exchanged mischievous glances. "Has he expressed interest, Rin?"

"HUH?" Rin shook her head vigorously before shuffling toward her hut once more. "No, no, no! Lord Sesshoumaru is too important to be wasting his time with me…" She disappeared into her hut, leaving Kagome and Kaede to their dangerous thoughts.

The two priestesses watched the healer flee to the refuge of her home, and then turned to each other with bright eyes and mysterious smiles. "I wonder…Sesshoumaru is still a full blooded demon and isn't exactly warm toward humans. But with Rin, his resolve disappears almost instantly…do you think he might have feelings for her?"

Kaede mused for a few minutes in silence before volunteering her response. "I'm afraid only young Rin would know the answer." She poked the fire with the stick again and smiled. "If yee want my opinion, I don't really know. Sesshoumaru is a difficult demon to read."

Kagome nodded. "Even Inuyasha wouldn't know. They still don't really get along together."

"Who don't I get along with?" A silver haired dog demon appeared from behind the trees with a bruised and battered fox demon bouncing on his head.

Shippo was pulling on Inuyasha's ears before he spoke. "Me! Next time, I'm gonna win fair and square! Hey!" Inuyasha had reached up and yanked the angry fox from his thick mane.

Inuyasha hadn't changed much. He still wore his red kimono, but on this night, it was wrapped around his waist, leaving nothing to cover his chest from the cool night air. He was sporting several small cuts and wide fang marks. "Who don't I get along with?" He asked again.

Kagome rose from her seat and went to grab Shippo from her husband's less than delicate grasp. "Your brother." She stated simply while wrapping the young fox in her arms. "Don't worry about it. We were having a female conversation." Kagome turned to resume her position on her wood stump when she felt a strong half demon arm wrap delicately around her middle. "Hey!"

Inuyasha pulled her toward him and nearly crushed Shippo against Kagome's breast in a tight hug. "You smell so good, tonight…" He placed his nose in the crook of his wife's neck and breathed in deep, which caused Kagome to shiver uncontrollably. Shippo barely escaped the embrace with his life. "Kagome…?" Inuyasha pulled her into a tighter grip. "Are you…?"

Kagome giggled with Inuyasha's every breath. "Am I what, Inuyasha?"

"You are, aren't you?" Inuyasha pulled back to gaze into Kagome's big brown orbs. "Pregnant?"

Kagome's mouth dropped slightly, but then she regained her composure and smiled brightly. "Nothing gets past you, I guess." She giggled and threw herself into another tight hug.

But their excitement was short lived, for another sound interrupted. Twigs could be heard snapping in the distance, and tree branches rustled. Soon, another silver haired dog demon emerged from the forest. This demon was clad in a suit of white armor and draped in a wrap of soft white fur. His molten gaze spoke volumes to the sentimental scene. "How touching, little brother."


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

The conversation outside of her home was not exactly warm. Rin could tell that the atmosphere had changed from warm and loving to ice cold in a matter of seconds before she even put down her newly picked herbs. A wave a goose bumps erupted from the base of her spine to the tips of her fingers and toes when the menacingly low voice of Sesshoumaru spoke outside to his brother. She let out a gasp, and scrambled toward her new trunk of clothes that Kagome had brought especially for her, and struggled to find the right outfit that would be fit to be in the presence of her lord.

With a flick of her wrist, she tossed kimono after kimono and dress after dress until her eyes found a glossy material that resembled that of water in the bright sunlight. The gown was a shimmering blue satin, long sleeved and a modest v-neck line. _Oh perfect,_ she thought. Throwing off her cotton dress, she shimmied into the form fitting, floor length gown and slipped into a pair of light brown, open toed sandals. _Thank you, Kagome._ Rin thought as she twirled in front of her new mirror.

(Meanwhile, outside)

"_Inuyasha..." _Kagome glared at her husband in annoyance as him and Sesshoumaru went into instant fight mode with their swords drawn and gazes locked, full of seething rage. "Sesshoumaru, that is enough!" She set down the fighting kitsune in her arms and jumped up in between the brothers. "You wouldn't _dare_ strike the woman carrying your niece or nephew." She turned to her husband and glared harder in his direction. "Inuyasha…SIT!"

Inside Rin's home, she heard a disgruntled miko shout a dog command and braced herself against the wall just in time to feel the ground beneath her feet tremble from Inuyasha's instant meeting with dirt. Giggling silently to herself, she let go of her wall and reached for the door. "Rin." A deep voice spoke from outside to her, and she froze. All was silent outside except the grumblings of Inuyasha, and she took in a breath to calm herself before pushing her bamboo door aside.

Rin's cheeks tinted pink as she came face to face with Lord Sesshoumaru. His molten gaze pierced her resolve and her knees almost gave out. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you are looking very dashing as always." She stepped forward out into the open night air and glanced around the fire at everyone. Inuyasha was sitting cross legged with his back to Kagome, while Kagome tended to Shippo's bruises and Kaede was shaking her head. "Such a mess for one visit?" Rin asked as she turned toward Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru huffed in the direction of the group. "That was hardly worth my time." He sheathed his sword and turned to Rin. "Why is everyone here?" He asked calmly.

Rin paused, and began to wonder the same thing. "I'm not really sure. I had just come back from the forest. Kaede was the only one I was expecting, but Kagome was here as well, and then everyone else showed up." She smiled brightly at her lord's straight face. He almost never changed. "We were all just talking about Kagome being pregnant. Congratulations on being an uncle, my lord."

"Hmm." Sesshoumaru nodded in response and extended his slender clawed hand toward Rin. "Come. I have a gift for you in the forest." Rin stared at his outstretched palm in wonder, and then extended her own and placed it in his strong grasp.

Before Sesshoumaru pulled her toward the forest, Rin noticed his golden eyes travel down her body and take in her new attire in. The rose tint in her cheeks deepened. She could almost feel the quizzical gazes of her friends on the back on her head as she was lead away from her home.

The darkness enveloped them both as Lord Sesshoumaru led them onto the same path she had found herself not long before. The night had not changed. The stars still glistened in their blackened sky, and hardly eased Rin's fear of the monsters in the shadows. She could almost hear the distant growls of the demons in hiding as they made their way down a black road. After Naraku's destruction, she still could not purge her mind of the memories of bloodied battlefields and brief encounters with death. Even the company of her lord Sesshoumaru couldn't ease her fears. "Lord Sesshoumaru, it is so nice to see you again. It makes me feel so much better every time you visit. May I ask where we are going?"

A twig snapped behind them, and Rin gripped Sesshoumaru's hand, causing him to grip hers tighter and unsheathe Bakusaiga. Rin leaped behind her lord for protection, taking Sesshoumaru's fur wrap with her. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Sword drawn, Sesshoumaru turned in the direction of the voice that called his name. "Jaken, you fool!"

Before Sesshoumaru could react, Rin ripped her hand from his grasp and took off for the small imp demon. "Master Jaken!" Rin shouted gleefully before crashing into the startled but receptive imp. "Oh Lord Sesshoumaru, is this my gift? How wonderful!" She embraced her old friend tightly before releasing him. "Master Jaken, you look so well!"

"Rin, what are you doing, you foolish girl!" Jaken was almost knocked completely over and had to right himself with his Staff of Two Heads. "Disobeying Lord Sesshoumaru like that is unacceptable!" He looked down and shuffled his robes back into their right place and looked back up with his annoyed dark gaze. He instantly softened when he noticed how happy the young human looked. Despite himself, he smiled too. "Oh my, look at how you've grown, girl."

**Author's Note**: I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, but I felt like writing a fanfic about Sesshoumaru and Rin because I always saw a romantic future for them when I watched the series. I have been watching Inuyasha since I was 15, and I am now 23 years old and just finished the whole Inuyasha story. The only thing I haven't finished is the new series _Inuyasha, the Final Act_, simply because I am waiting for it to come out in English. I am aware of the end of the Rumiko Takahashi's manga series, but when I started Inuyasha, it was with the anime series on television and my fanfic's are solely based on those. I hope you all enjoy my new fanfic. Oh, and I'm warning you all now that this story is nothing more than my version of a continuation. I will not bring Rin to Kagome's time and enroll her in high school, nor will I stray very far from the original characters personalities by having Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha acting all lovey dovey toward each other like I have noticed in other stories I have read, and no, this story has nothing to do with my other fanfiction story _The Final Wish._

Please note that I do not own any of these characters, and that I respect the author and creator of Inuyasha so much that I do not wish to alter her characters from who they were originally made out to be. I may tweak her story a bit in places to fit my fanfictions, but nothing more. This fanfic is dedicated to no one but Rumiko Takahashi, and I hope that if she should ever stumble across it, that she will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

Lord Sesshoumaru watched Rin and Jaken as they conversed loudly the effects of healing herbs on demon wounds versus human wounds. He had leaned himself against one of the trees and sat down comfortably in the exact moment that Jaken had taken to start yelling that Rin couldn't possibly know the differences between humans and demons and that she needed to start learning before Lord Sesshoumaru got mad. Rin's only response to Jaken sent him and Sesshoumaru's head reeling. "Master Jaken, it was I who tended to Lord Sesshoumaru's wounds when we first met. I know exactly how long it took for his wounds to heal, and which herbs I used that were most effective. I am actually struggling to learn how fast it takes a _human _to heal, so please don't judge me just because I am a human."

Jaken was so shocked by Rin's statement that seconds after his jaw dropped, so did he. His head hit the ground and he was out cold for only a few seconds before he regained his conscious thought. _Impudent, foolish girl! _Jaken thought, while lifting himself back onto his feet. "Rin, how can you presume to know more about my lord, than I?" Jaken fired back at the stunned healer.

Rin pursed her lips and thought for a moment. _Because my feelings for him run deeper than yours…!_ She gaped at her own bold thought and shook her head to banish it from her mind. "Because he saved my life more times than I can count! My only means of repaying my life's debt to him is by dedicating my life to save as many _demons _and humans as I can…even you, Master Jaken." Rin's hardened gaze softened as her friend relaxed his annoyed expression to match her own. "Remember when you were stung by Naraku's insects?"

Sesshoumaru focused his attention on his servants face and could almost feel the side of him mouth curl into a very _rare_ smile.

Jaken gaped at the young mortal girl in amazement. He did indeed remember that day. It was so long ago, but still remained fresh in his thoughts as if it had just happened. Without realizing it, he lifted his green hand up to grip the arm that the stingers had disappeared into. Rin had risked her own life to save his own. She…a mere human? How could he not be grateful? "Oh, Rin…I do remember. I thought you had failed in finding the berries…and then Lord Sesshoumaru appeared with you and Ah Un to save me." Jaken's eyes began to water as a smile of pure delight lit up Rin's face. "Alright, you won your argument. Happy?" He asked with a fake sense of defeat, knowing Rin would hear it in his voice.

Rin was grinning from ear to ear. Master Jaken had given her a compliment…sort of. "Mmhm." She turned her bright brown eyes to Lord Sesshoumaru and blushed when she realized that he was staring. Not only was he staring, she realized, but he was studying. Lord Sesshoumaru's golden orbs were moving, taking in her body as it was clearly visible through her shimmering blue gown. He caught her gaze with his own, and held her prisoner with his molten stare. She could almost feel the heat radiating from his intense looks. "Rin?"

Lord Sesshoumaru's voice nearly penetrated her very soul in that moment. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru…?"

Jaken looked back and forth between the two with a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Oh…?_

Rin could almost hear a leaf hit the ground a mile away; the night air was so silent. "Your attire is inappropriate."

Rin closed her eyes and could feel the color draining from her face. "I…I'm sorry, my Lord. Kagome gave me this dress in hopes that it might please you on our next visit…I shall discard it at once, if that is your wish."

"No!"

Rin's eyes snapped open and gazed at Jaken in disbelief at his sudden outburst. "Master Jaken?" She turned her gaze back to Lord Sesshoumaru in fear, but his face remained frozen.

Jaken appeared to have surprised himself more than anyone else. His black eyes had widened and he was gaping at nothing in particular except his boldness. Without warning, he threw himself to the ground and bowed before his Lord. "Lord Sesshoumaru, forgive me!" He squirmed as if he were being tortured by Sesshoumaru's very gaze. "I meant no harm, my lord! I would never go against you…but young Rin looks simply charming in this garment…it would be a shame to have her discard something that sets off her loveliness so modestly…"

Rin stood up, showing Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru just how much she had grown. She was tall for her age of seventeen, and her midnight black hair hung loose past her waist line, adding to her femininity and enhancing the innocent beauty of her lovely face. There was no trace of her childhood left in her features except her deep brown eyes. "Thank you, Master Jaken…"

"Jaken, that's enough." The edge in Lord Sesshoumaru's voice was enough to scare even the lowest of insects into hiding. Rin turned her attention toward him and gasped as she was met with his strikingly handsome face merely inches from her own. She had not even heard him rise from his tree. "As my ward, I will not tolerate such attire regardless of whose company you are in. You are giving men the freedom to leer at you as if you were not dressed at all." He stepped closer toward a frightened Rin, and nearly backed her into a tree. She could feel the fire in his gaze, knowing his golden eyes were taking her in again. For some reason, she had the urge to cover her breast as if she were truly naked before him but stood still as Sesshoumaru's clawed hand lifted to unexpectedly brush a strand of her hair behind her ear…a move that surprised even Jaken, who hung back with his mouth almost to the ground. "You are no longer a child, Rin. You are a woman with the ability to attract not only decent men, but cruel monsters who would stop at nothing to hurt you."

Rin trembled before Lord Sesshoumaru's intense stare. She feared him that much was evident. But the fear she was experiencing was not that of being in the line of danger. No…she was fearful of Sesshoumaru's aura, which permeated through her gown, her skin all the way to her very soul. She knew then why he was being so dominant over her. Lord Sesshoumaru was being possessive.

Nothing had prepared her for his assault, and her body was beginning to betray her. If her heart was not pounding before, it was now. What blood was left in her body began to surge through her system and she could feel the pounding in her ears, and she felt a strange heat in the pit of her belly. Hiding wasn't one of her options. Lord Sesshoumaru was clearly aware of how her body was reacting judging by the change in his molten stare. His eyes were becoming more and more narrow, and his nostrils fared, but he never betrayed himself with expressions. "…my Lord?" Rin pressed herself into the tree behind her as Lord Sesshoumaru stepped closer toward her, eyes slowly beginning to glow red.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…?" Jaken could barely be heard in the background, as if he were calling from a mile away. _He wouldn't dare change in front of Rin…_Jaken thought, fearful for the helpless girl.

Authors note: I really think I like where my story is going.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five **_

Rin had seen those eyes before. When she had first stumbled upon Lord Sesshoumaru, she had tried to sneak a closer look after a battle. He had intrigued her with his powerful aura and calming silence, but he never scared her. Even when he realized her presence and advanced his demonic eyes to alert her that he knew she was there. And then there was the time when she had been kidnapped. Lord Sesshoumaru had rescued her from the monks who had attempted to take her back to their village. Rin had never seen his true nature until the monks had attacked him in their haste to destroy…Lord Sesshoumaru had never allowed anyone to provoke him that way, and he frightened those monks into submission so that Rin could flee with him. But she had never feared his demon nature…until now.

Rin trembled. _What should I do?_, she thought to herself. Her only salvation in any dangerous situation was to call on her lord, but this was not the same thing. Lord Sesshoumaru was the one now that she needed saving from, and Master Jaken appeared just as frightened and shocked as she as Rin glanced in the shaking imp's direction. A growl forced her attention back to Lord Sesshoumaru.

Lord Sesshoumaru was struggling to restrain his demonic transformation. He felt anger, malice, and possessiveness all at the same time, and all of it was directed at Rin. "_Run!_" He heard Jaken shout, but he would not let her have the chance.

Rin shook the fear out of herself and ducked beneath Lord Sesshoumaru's right arm, taking Jaken's advice. She barely made it past his reach as she lifted her legs to run. Another growl emitted from behind her as she sprinted along the path back to her village. She ran hard and fast, not caring that her lungs were struggling to let her breath, and she dodged trees in the darkness as if she could actually see them. But a rustling bush in front of her caught her attention, and she tripped as her foot caught a hidden branch raised from the ground. She landed with a thud onto her hands. "Ohh!" Jagged shards of rock and thorns embedded into her hands, but she didn't care. She had lifted her head from the ground and stared intently at the rustling bush. Rin held her breath.

A rather large two headed demon erupted from the core of the bush and flew in Rin's direction. They landed softly before her and huffed. "AhUn!" Rin cried before lifting herself off the ground and launching her bruised body in the dragon demons direction. Throwing her arms around their heads, she sighed in relief. "Where have you two been?" They only responded with a huff and nudged Rin to let her know they understood.

_"Rin!"_ Jaken shouted out to the young healer from the darkness. Rin turned in time to see the little green imp demon charging, flailing his arms as if to warn her. "Run for it, you foolish girl, _run!" _Rin didn't need to be told twice. She released AhUn and took off for her village again…but she never made it past the first two trees. Sesshoumaru had flown above the tree line and landed before her, halting Rin in her tracks. Raising her arms in defense mode, she backed away from him as she noticed his face had changed from calm, to demonic. Sesshoumaru's eyes were wild and glowing red, while his fangs were elongated and terrifying. "Lord Sesshoumaru…please…I…AH!" Tripping over another branch, she fell backward into the ground again. She glanced back up and gasped as she found Lord Sesshoumaru looming above her. "Rin…" He growled low and menacing. "You _dare_ run from me? I smell the blood on you…"

Rin's eyes widened as she clenched her legs together, feeling the warm trickle of her monthly blood starting to flow. _Now I understand, _she thought to herself. _He is reacting to my hormones…almost like he is in heat…oh no…_ Rin blushed furiously as the realization hit her. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you are not yourself!" She squeaked in fear and backed away as Sesshoumaru stepped toward her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, stop before you hurt her!" Jaken shouted as he emerged frantically from the shadows. He jumped in front of Rin and wielded his staff like a sword in his Lord's direction. "Run, Rin! Do not stop until you have reached the village! Go!" Jaken aimed his staff and fired angry flames at the uncontrollable yokai.

Rin stared, amazed at Master Jaken's boldness, then turned and ran.

(In the village)

"Kagome, I smell a demon!" Shippo, who had been napping calmly in front of the warm fire, jerked up onto his feet, startling everyone but Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glanced in the direction and huffed. "Well, don't expect me to do anything, Shippo. As you can see, I'm not in my demon form, so I can't fight." Tonight was the new moon, and Inuyasha had changed not long after Rin had disappeared with his older brother.

Kagome shifted from her seat and stood with her bow and arrow aimed in the direction Shippo was pointing. "Do you recognize the scent, Shippo?"

The little fox demon nodded proudly. "Yes I do. It's Sesshoumaru…wait." He sniffed the air again. "Kagome, I smell Rin too. She's coming back fast."

Kagome lowered her weapon and stared, confused. "She's running? Why did Sesshoumaru reveal his demon form?"

"She's bleeding, Kagome!" Shippo turned toward the miko in fear.

"What?" Kagome and Inuyasha both asked. "He hurt her? How? He would never have…he's never laid a hand on her, ever!"

Shippo sniffed the air again. "It's not the blood from a wound, Kagome…it's the blood of a woman…"

Kagome's jaw dropped in realization. "Oh no…"

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. "She's never bleed while he visited. Never…I would have noticed." He turned to Kagome and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her toward him. "Damn this stupid human nose! I would have stopped her before she went off with him if I wasn't turning human tonight!"

"There she it!" Shippo shouted while pointing at the trees.

Rin was running as fast as her legs could carry her. Kagome smiled in relief and took off in her direction, and then stopped mid step. "Rin, stop!" She shouted as a dark figure exploded from the tree tops, sending wood shards flying in every direction.


	6. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_

"Rin!" Kagome shouted as she frightened young girl emerged from the trees. "Behind you!" She darted toward the trees where Rin had escaped.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha reached out to grab her before she left the vicinity but held nothing but empty air. He looked up to find her sprinting as Rin appeared and threw herself into Kagome's waiting arms. They embraced like sisters.

Rin huffed as she stopped her feet from moving, and clutched at her friends arms. "Kagome! Don't attack him, please!" She lowered her head and breathed in heavily. "It is all my fault; I wasn't thinking when I went along with him!" She glanced over at Inuyasha, who was staring at her incredulously. "Don't attack him, please? It will only make it worse…" Rin let go of Kagome, who stood rooted to the spot staring at the figure that had just exploded from the tree tops, and ran for her home.

Shaking, Rin busted through her door and darted for her clothing trunk. Throwing the lid open, she began shifting through all of her dresses, skirts and robes for her sanitary napkins and a new outfit to replace the dirt covered, blood spotted dress she was wearing now. "It can be cleaned later!" She squeaked to herself. Throwing off her clothes, she shimmied into a soft pink kimono, with a kelly green sash. Just as she had gotten her arms into the sleeves, a crashing sound outside indicated that Kagome and Inuyasha were not the only ones waiting for her to emerge from hiding. "_Rin_." She paused at the venom Lord Sesshoumaru filled with her name. Trembling, she turned before she could finish tying her sash, which left her chest nearly exposed.

Sesshoumaru hadn't even made a sound. He was standing right there, tall and menacing…and powerfully intimidating with his crimson eyes and elongated fangs. His clawed hands were clenched into fists at his sides, trying to calm himself but were unable to do so. "_Rin_." He growled a second time, causing the young woman to shiver in her kimono. He stepped toward her, and Rin stepped back.

"Lord Sessoumaru, please…"

"_Silence!" _He jumped from his spot at the door and landed softly before her.

"Oh!" Rin crossed her arms over her chest to minimize the exposure of her breasts and backed away in vain to escape Sesshoumaru's reach. "I was just trying to change for you, my Lord…you said you didn't like my other clothes and I thought this would be better… Ah!" Sesshoumaru had darted out and grabbed her arms and removed them from her chest, leaving her completely exposed. Rin blushed furiously, knowing she couldn't hide from his probing crimson stare. "Lord Sesshoumaru, allow me to cover myself…"

"I said _silence _Rin." Sesshoumaru's crimson gaze was calm, and a hint of honey gold had begun to resurface. His face remained beautifully pale, with dark purple streaks on either side of his cheeks, and the crescent mood on his forehead reminded Rin of his true demon nature. He was getting hold of himself. "Expose your throat to me." He commanded softly.

Rin blinked, surprised at his gentle but demanding voice. "Huh?" She wondered softly. "Lord Sesshoumaru…!" Her back met cold wood as he pinned her against the wall. She couldn't fight the power he used against her as she found herself with her arms above her head. "Oh!" A strange feeling tingled between her legs that she couldn't understand, and her heart thundered against her ribs, causing her chest to quiver and tighten at the cold touch of Sesshoumaru's armor as he pressed himself against her. Rin didn't know if she should be frightened…or excited. "My Lord, you are not yourself." She whispered, unsure how to react to his assaults.

"Give me your throat Rin." He commanded as he tightened his hold on her wrists.

Rin gasped as his forcefulness. "My Lord, why?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes had returned to their normal honey gold, but had not relinquished its fire. "I will not say it again."

Rin could not bring herself to disobey him. With cheeks flaming, she turned her head to her left side. A wave of goose bumps erupted all over her body as Sesshoumaru's clawed hand lingered on her neck and she gasped when she felt his warm breath wash over her shoulder. He had removed one of his hands from her wrists but continued to hold her still with his other. "Do not fight me, Rin." He whispered in her ear as he closed to gap between them. He released her right arm from his grasp, allowing her to lower it, and he took the sleeve of her kimono and dropped lower to expose her more and pushed her hair farther back.

Rin's mouth dropped into an O at the sudden blast of warm breath Sesshoumaru expelled on her shoulder. She tilted her head farther over, waiting for whatever he might do. And then it hit her. _He's going to claim me! _She thought, suddenly a little less frightened. _Kagome said that Inuyasha had done the exact same thing to her._ She willed herself to calm her trembling body as Sesshoumaru breathed in her scent again. _How could I not see it before? _"Lord Sesshouma…AH!" Thick fangs punctured the skin between her shoulder and her throat and she couldn't help but cry out. Pain erupted into her senses causing her vision to cloud over.

She felt the venom of his fangs seep into her throat, and before she could even will herself to push against him, he broke their connection. Panting, Sesshoumaru pulled back to stare into Rin's shocked face. Her blood trickled, fresh on his perfect mouth, and dropped tears onto her breast. "I will allow no man, demon or human, to touch you without my permission. Do you understand?" His voice never faltered, leaving Rin to believe he had never even lost his composure.

Before she could answer, Sesshoumaru caught her by surprise yet again by taking one of his claws and placed it on her right breast. She nearly cried out as the demon before her sliced into the skin and drew a crescent shape. Rin gasped as she realized what he had just done. "You marked me, my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru released her, leaving her to grasp her arms and rub away the soreness that his hand had caused. She caught his eyes taking her almost naked body into his view but never bothered to cover herself. _It is not like he hasn't seen me like this moments ago. _"Rin." She heard the command in his voice and she turned her attention back to the captivating stare he had never willingly released her from. "We are not done, here. Prepare yourself to leave in a week's time. Jaken will come for you by then to bring you to my kingdom. Do you wish to return to us?"

"I do, my Lord…I…"She didn't know what else to say. The shock of the previous moments had not dissipated but she found herself excited. But not the kind of excited one would expect when returning home after a long stretch of time. No…she was excited for an entirely different reason that she couldn't explain, even to herself. Her whole world had turned upside down in less than an hour. "I can be ready to leave now, if you would like."

"One week." Sesshoumaru stated simply. He stepped forward a second time and snatched Rin's left hand before she had a chance to react. "This is your gift, Rin." He slid something onto her finger and then left her with her head spinning.

Rin took in a deep breath and looked down at her hand in wonder. To her surprise, a ring of woven rose gold with honey colored circular stones sat proudly on her ring finger. "Oh Gods…"

_**Authors Note:**_ Thank you all for your thoughts and prayers. For those of you who do not know, my cousin was killed just days before Thanksgiving by being struck by a car. It will be a very difficult next few months for my family, but I am just glad that I have a place like Fanfiction. net to go to, to keep my spirits up even if only for a few moments of my day.

Also, thank you all for the wonderful feedback from previous chapters. Your words of wisdom and support give me great strength to continue writing. To those of you who don't review, I thank you as well because even though you don't wish to say anything, the fact that you are reading this now tells me that you have stuck with me and that alone makes me smile. Knowing that people are enjoying my writing just gives me confidence to keep doing it. I love you all for being so supportive. Again, thank you!

OliviaAR


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven**_

Rin went to bed that night without telling anyone anything. The bite on her throat left her sore and tired, and nobody had expected anything, until she emerged from her home the next morning to go see Kaede and ran head first into a silver haired half demon with a quizzical expression. "So Rin, you smell different this morning."

"Lord Inuyasha, I have no doubt of what it is you smell, but please keep your voice down when you mention it." Rin glared before pushing past. "You smell his venom. Even from underneath my skin, you can smell him, I know."

She continued on her way to Kaede's home with Inuyasha close behind. "You realize what it means for you now that he's claimed you, right?"

"Of course I do! I belong to him and I have no problem with it." Rin stopped before Kaede's home and turned to face Inuyasha and his smirking expressions. "What? Is there something I am not aware of?"

Inuyasha thought for a full minute before answering. "Maybe you should ask Kagome that question." With that, he turned and left Rin standing in a state of confusion.

"Well there really is no point in keeping secrets in this village now is there?" She asked herself before pushing her way through Kaede's door. "Kaede?"

The room was warm and smelled of medicines and herbs mixed with calming oils and Kagome's perfumes. On one side of the room, Kaede was seated next to a battle victim applying healing herbs, while Kagome stood across from her mixing spices and ointments, all the while staring at the young healer in training with a smile that forced Rin to blush. "Well Miss Rin, are you going to tell us what happened last night, or do we need to force it out of you?" Kagome asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Rin sighed and strolled over toward Priestess Kagome without answering. _It's obvious she already knows, _Rin thought to herself.

Rin stopped at the table Kagome was at and handed over her basket of herbs and spices that she had gathered the previous day. "These should aide the deeper cuts of the soldiers by numbing, so that we can bandage their wounds without them wiggling around too much."

Kagome took the basket with an even brighter smile. "Thank you. Now answer my question."

Rin kept her eyes to the floor, afraid of what Kagome might find in them should she face her. "Nothing too important. He simply asked me if I wanted to return with him and Master Jaken to Lord Sesshoumaru's kingdom."

"And you said…?"

Rin lifted her gaze from her feet and faced Kagome head on. "Yes."

Kaede chuckled from across the room. "Child, yee knew Sesshoumaru would bring her back with him one day." She finished tying her patients bandages and rose from her seat.

Kagome's smile widened. "Yup! But as you can see, Kaeda, Rin is holding something back." She stopped mashing her herbs and rounded the table to stand in front of the young healer. She studied Rin's face as if searching for hidden clues, and then gaped wide eyed at the bruised bite on Rin's throat. "Rin…he bit you?"

A distant thud reverberated through the floor. "Child, yee let him…"

"Stop!" Rin held up her hands to halt the elder priestess before she could even finish her own thoughts. "No, he did not do what you are thinking he did. But to clear this all up, yes, he did bite me."

Kagome's eyes widened. "He did more than bite you, Rin." She grabbed for the young healers hands and held them in her own to force her to see eye to eye. "Do you realize what he's done?"

"I am going to move this along by asking you what exactly he did. What did he do?" Rin removed her hands from Kagome's and crossed her arms, waiting for the response.

Kagome returned her expression from shocked to smirking. "He injected his demon essence into you through that bite. Not only did he claim you, he prevented you from aging like a normal human would."

Rin uncrossed her arms and narrowed her big brown eyes. "Huh?"

"To put it simply, Sesshoumaru poisoned your human soul with demon venom. You will live as long as he does, and age like he does but still remain a human."

Kaede piped in. "Yee are not immortal. Remember that, for if yee should find yourself mortally wounded, yee will perish like a human. But Sesshoumaru has made it so that yee will live alongside him until his death."

"But Inuyasha didn't do that to you, did he? I mean he only just bit, not injected anything?" Rin wasn't sure what to make of her new situation.

Kagome nodded. "Have you not noticed that when I returned here after three years of being stuck in my own world, I have not aged beyond the nineteen years I returned with? You are standing here at the age of seventeen, while I should be twenty-eight by now. But yet I have not aged at all in those nine years." She sighed. "Inuyasha bit me and gave me a part of his demon nature. I age at the same pace as my husband…just as you will with Sesshoumaru."

Rin dropped her arms to her sides and her eyes widened. "He is to be my husband?" She bit her lip and looked at Kaede, and then back to Kagome. "He hates humans…why would he waste his time with me?"

"Because my no good half brother made an exception when you extended your kindness on the day I chopped his arm off." Inuyasha appeared out from behind Rin and moved to hug his wife. "Deep down inside of that pigheaded brain of his, he has a soft spot for one human in particular."

All of the inhabitants of Kaede's home advanced their eyes toward a shocked Rin, who had lifted her left hand up to gaze at the beautiful gift her lord had given her the previous night. "Me? He chose me?"


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight**_

(Six days later)

Rin's heart thundered as she pondered her predicament. _Tomorrow, Master Jaken will arrive to retrieve me._ Rin thought nervously. _Oh gods…does Lord Sesshoumaru really care for me like Kagome and Kaede have said? What should I do? Should I prepare for a wedding? Do demons even have weddings? Maybe he only marked me because he wants me as a servant in his kingdom. Or maybe he despises me so much that he believes that not even a human man should have me? AHHH!_

She paced back and forth while thinking none stop, almost positive that her pacing caused a hole in the floor. "I am just being stupid." She declared to no one in particular. "I should be honored that he deemed me worthy to even _live_ alongside him in the first place." Rin stopped her pacing and resumed her packing. "I shall wear my new kimono tomorrow so that Master Jaken can see that I am no longer the child I use to be." She set aside a white silk kimono with a print design of pink cherry blossom petals Lord Sesshoumaru had gifted her with only a month previous. "That should be enough to show that I am a woman and not a child."

A sudden knock at her door alerted her to return to reality. "Rin?" The voice was quiet, but not unrecognizable.

"Yes, Kagome?" Rin aimed at the shifting bamboo door.

"A long dark haired, big brown eyed miko dressed in a white cotton kimono and flaming red pants stepped inside and stopped at the sight of Rin dressed in a lavender and silver trimmed kimono with indigo colored flowers. "You look very beautiful. I'm glad to see you wearing the birthday present I gave you." She advanced toward Rin and embraced her like a loving sister. "Are you sure you want to leave me here?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice. Kagome knew she had asked her that question so many times during the week that she was sure Rin had had enough.

Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome and smiled. "As I have told you before, yes. I want to go with them. Lord Sesshoumaru told me when he released me into Kaede's care when I was eight that I could return to him and Master Jaken when the time was right." They pulled apart and stared at each other. Rin continued. "For me, the time feels right and I shall return to them tomorrow."

"Very well then. Your escort has just arrived."Kagome winked and moved toward the door.

Rin jumped in front of her to keep Kagome from leaving. "What do you mean? Master Jaken is here already?"

Kagome nodded, and then pulled the door sideways to allow a small green imp demon to enter. "Rin, are you ready yet to leave?" Jaken was dressed in his usual brown robes and was still brandishing the Staff of Two Heads proudly. He paused in the doorway to gaze at Rin as though she were something else. Anything else but what she was. "That kimono looks most becoming, Rin."

Mortified at her appearance, and angry that she had no warning of his arrival, Rin pursed her lips and scrunched up her face. "_Thank you_, Master Jaken. I just need to finish packing a few healing herbs for us and then I shall be finished and ready to go."

Jaken's eyes widened. "Rin, we cannot leave Lord Sesshoumaru waiting for pointless silly human tasks. Ah-Un is waiting outside for us."

"At least allow me to change into my clothes so that I might be presentable to Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Jaken thought for a moment before responding. "I suppose that will be alright. No more than five minutes." With that, Jaken turned and left, leaving Kagome and Rin alone.

Kagome spoke first before Rin could even open her mouth. "I'll help you into your kimono."

Rin allowed Kagome to undress her from her purple robes and redressed her in her white silk and cherry blossom ones. Kagome, while helping Rin into her sleeves, kept her eyes focused on the healed bite scar that was subtly placed at the base of Rin's throat and shoulder. "You will come back and visit, right? Miroku and Sango will be disappointed if you don't. Even Inuyasha will be sad to watch you leave." The bite mark became covered as they successfully dressed the young healer.

Rin nodded enthusiastically while tying her pink silk sash to secure her robes. "Shippou will miss me too. He was sad earlier this week when I told him. Even Kaede told me to come back and visit. But what about you?" Rin asked as she turned to face the teary eyed Kagome.

Kagome smiled weakly and nodded. "You are my unofficial sister. And despite what you may think Sesshoumaru's intentions are, I believe that I will be calling you my official sister in just a short while." She moved to embrace Rin, who had become teary eyed as well. "He may not show it, Rin, but I believe that Inuyasha's half brother harbors deeper feelings towards you than even Inuyasha realizes. For him to mark you like he has, that proves to me even more that you were destined to be his mate if nothing else."

Rin shook her head. "He is far too important and powerful to consider me anything close to his equal. I am nothing but a child in his eyes."

Kagome eyes twinkled. "Not after he sees you in your new kimono." She darted toward the small standing mirror that she had given to Rin a few years previous and aimed the reflection at the young healer. "You look beautiful."

Rin stared, amazed at the transformation that only a simple clothing change could cause. Her hair was down and free flowing, and her eyes were large, brown and innocent, with a smile that was warm and satisfied. The kimono she was sporting hugged her feminine curves and set off her hourglass figure.

Kagome chimed in, breaking Rin's concentration. "I don't think Jaken came alone, Rin."

Rin turned and glanced out her window in the direction Kagome was looking. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine**_

Kagome emerged from Rin's home with a knowing smile plastered on her face as if it were carved there. She kept her gaze planted on her husband, who was eyeing her suspiciously, but in her periphery she noticed Inuyasha's brother standing proud and watching her. _That's right, Sesshoumaru, you bet I know what you did, _she thought, silently accusing with a hint of devilish glee. "Inuyasha, has Sango returned from Kohaku's?"

Inuyasha was seated comfortably indian style in front of their own home, and without missing a beat answered, "Nope."

"Hmm, she was supposed to be back by now. I wonder if she is alright."

Inuyasha huffed at his wife then turned to face his brother before answering Kagome's rhetorical question. "Kagome, if Miroku isn't worried, then you shouldn't be either. How often does Kohaku visit when they have three kids to worry about?"

Kagome pondered the question for a few seconds. "Hardly at all, I suppose. Maybe I'm just being stupid."

"It's possible." He let it slip before he had time to process his words. Clenching his eyes shut, he anticipated the deadly command before it had even left Kagome's lips. _Oh man…_

"Inuyasha, did you _really _just say that to me?"

"Have mercy, please? It just slipped out…"

"Freudian slips tend to be a person's honest thoughts, which means that when you agreed that I'm stupid, you meant it, right?"

"Now you're twisting my words!" He knew the end was near. In a last attempt to avoid the _command, _Inuyasha jumped up from his seated position to stand his ground. "All I said was that it was possible you were being stupid about Sango being late."

"So I _am _stupid?"

"Yeah!"

"…SIT!"

The ground beneath Jaken's feet shook from the tremor that Inuyasha's face plant had created. "He is such a foolish mutt."

Even from his dirt bath, Inuyasha could be heard by Jaken's trained ears. "What did you say, shorty?"

"Master Jaken, that is enough." A feminine and powerful voice impregnated the air, sending Jaken's mind into a whirlwind of amazement. Rin had emerged from her home without missing a step. Her eyes were clear and determined as she kept them trained on Sesshoumaru, who was gazing at her with a look of stunned surprise.

Rin's beauty was unmistakable. Her pale skin glowed with the morning sun without a mocking of a freckle or blemish, and her new kimono only accentuated what everyone already knew of her. She was lovely. Her hair had been pushed back behind her shoulders to reveal her slender throat, which then revealed Sesshoumaru's bite. Freshly healed, but scared, it was a reminder of who Rin once was, and who she had become now. "My Lord, are you pleased at my appearance?"

Sesshoumaru was silent. Everyone around them waited for a sound while keeping their own silence in check, but nothing came. Sesshoumaru only stared, while Rin smiled sweetly. "You are looking well, Lord Sesshoumaru." Surprising everyone, she curtsied. "I am ready to leave with you and Master Jaken whenever you are."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and then turned while saying to Jaken, "Collect her belongings." With that, he disappeared behind the trees.

Jaken recovered himself from Rin's previous demand and followed Sesshoumaru's orders by running into Rin's home to retrieve her things, leaving the young woman to the mercy of her friends.

Kagome was the first to launch an immediate attack by hugging Rin tightly and cutting off her air supply. "So this is it, then? You're really leaving?"

Rin had to hold the tears that were threatening to leak from her eyes. "Yes sister, I am." She whispered with a hint of regret in her tone into the miko's ears. "But I will return soon to delight you with stories of my new home."

Kagome giggled. "You sound so much older now than you did a week ago, Rin. What changed?"

"Knowing that I will not age as I once believed I would. Also, I must present myself as a loyal and worthy companion. Otherwise, I would not be welcome into his confidence." Rin pulled away from Kagome to welcome hugs from her other friends. Kaede embraced her earnestly as if a mother would a daughter, and Inuyasha hugged her much like the sister he had a feeling she would be some day. "Despite his appearance, he has softened his opinion toward humans mostly because of you. Don't believe him for a second if he tells you he hasn't changed."

Rin smiled into Inuyasha's silver hair. "I know."

"Rin!" Jaken's shrill voice nearly shattered her ear drums. "Yes, Master Jaken?"

"Ah-Un won't go until you do, so let's go! Lord Sesshoumaru should not have to wait on such an insolent human!"

Rin shook her head as Inuyasha released her. "Oh, Master Jaken, you really need to relax." She looked up into the eyes of the half demon and smiled. "Lord Inuyasha, you really are kinda pretty. Kagome is lucky."

"HUH?" Inuyasha backed away fast with a furious blush spreading throughout his face. "Hey! You don't need to get all creepy on me!"

Rin giggled before turning to the impatient imp demon. "I was just making an observation. No need to get bent out of shape about it. Take care, everyone!" She waved toward her friends, and to a few villagers who managed to appear from working in the fields. "I'll visit soon, I promise!"

Jaken couldn't contain himself. "Hurry up!" He was holding Ah-Un's reins, attempting to contain the two headed dragon demon, but they didn't seem to want to listen to anyone at the moment. Rin smiled brightly at their impatience and walked over to hop on their back.

"You two need to relax as well." She gave them a scratch behind the ears after she sat herself down. "Master Jaken, are you coming?" She asked after noticing that Ah-Un was moving without the frantic imp demon.

"AHH! Hey!" Jaken felt the reins slipping from his little green fingers. He tightened his grip without thinking his actions through and found himself being dragged. Also without thinking, he dug his heals into the ground to halt the dragon demon, but he ended up being dragged more after having tripped and fallen on his face. Without warning, the ground disappeared beneath him, and Jaken found himself touching nothing but air while hanging on by the skin of his little green hand. "Rin…Rin please…_Rin!"_ He scrambled to grab the reins with both hands but he couldn't find the strength to lift himself up long enough without letting his own weight get the better of him. "_Help!"_

"Master Jaken!" Rin reached down from her seat and grabbed for his only clinging hand and lifted him with very little effort as if he weighed nothing at all. "Tell me, how _did _you manage to survive without me for nine years?"

Jaken reached safety on Ah-Un's back. "I was doing just fine until Lord Sesshoumaru transformed not less than a week ago in front of you! I swear, you'd think he found the greatest treasure in the world! He would have mated with you in that very instant had I not been there to witness the whole thing! I…I…uh oh…" It was too late. His words had already slipped past his flapping gums before he had the time to process the words in his brain. Rin was staring at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head.

"…He would have _what_?"


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Chapter Ten**_

"Master Jaken, that is not possible." They were still seated on Ah-Un's back, on their way to a place Rin had never seen before. Just ahead of them, Lord Sesshoumaru was flying, aiming them in the right direction. Rin watched him, studied his movements, and scrutinized all of the thoughts that may be circulating within her lord's mind, but could never settle on the possibility that he might secretly harbor intimate feelings for her. "If he wanted me so bad, why hasn't he come right out and said it to me?"

Jaken sat at the tail end of Ah-Un, seething with unnoticeable rage at himself for opening his big mouth. _Lord Sesshoumaru is going to murder me. I just know it! He will most likely take his time, and enjoy seeing me writhe at his feet as I die an agonizing death by his hands alone!_ _Oh Lord Sesshoumaru, forgive me! _"Because, Rin!"

"Because why?" Rin asked again with a little more urgency.

Jaken huffed and turned his head to look at her over his right shoulder. "It is not like this was some big secret! _Everyone_ could tell what his true intentions were that night he almost transformed into his full demon! I watched him losing control like he never had a grip to begin with! It is almost as if he had somehow gained his obsession with Tetsusaiga again, and you just happen to _be _that rusty old sword! And don't look at me like I'm stupid, you clueless woman! "

Rin had been starring at him with her jaw dropped during his whole speech. Startled by Jaken's last words, she closed her mouth and turned to look out toward Sesshoumaru, who was still facing the horizon as if he hadn't just heard Jaken's ranting. "I wasn't thinking you were stupid, Master Jaken. Just loud."

"You are such a brazen child! There is no doubt Lord Sesshoumaru heard every word I just said, regardless of whether or not I was whispering or yelling! He is already going to murder me anyway, so I might as well say what I'm thinking now before I lose my life!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Master Jaken, please lower your voice. If you don't, I'm just going to push you off."

Jaken was beside himself with disbelief. "You _dare _threaten me?" He jumped to his feet and pointed a shaking finger at her. "I will not be threatened by a measly _human!_ "

"JAKEN!"

The little imp demon nearly jumped outside of his skin. He turned at the sound of the chilling voice that shouted his name. Sesshoumaru had stopped mid flight and had turned angrily in his direction. "One more inappropriate remark like that directed at Rin and I myself will not hesitate to kill you."

Jaken got on his knees and bent himself forward into a deep bow. "Yes, my lord."

Rin looked back and forth between the two, unsure if she should contribute to their dispute or not. Without thinking, she focused her attention at the menacing looking dog demon and defended Jaken. "Lord Sesshoumaru, please do not be angry with him. His tongue tends to run wild when he is annoyed. I can't get mad when I know he is just being himself."

Sesshoumaru stared at her with a quizzical brow. "Rin, do not concern yourself on this matter." He stated plainly before turn back in the direction of their destination.

Rin sighed in defeat as their party began to move again. "Why can't you just be nice for once? You can be such a bully sometimes." She whispered under her breath.

The reaction was instant.

Jaken shot up from his submissive bow and gawked at her as if _she _was the one that had grown the second head. Lord Sesshoumaru stopped so suddenly that Ah-Un had to dodge him by turning abruptly to the right, while tilting his back and nearly causing Rin to topple over. His clawed hand shot out to snatch her kimono by the sleeve to keep her on the two headed dragon demons back as they righted themselves in the air.

Rin could tell by the atmosphere surrounding the powerful dog demon that she had said the wrong thing at the very wrong time. She knew he would hear it if she said it and she knew he wouldn't be too pleased with her for it, but for some unknown reason, she couldn't contain herself. When the innocent statement to herself left her flapping lips, she was instantly aware that it was a _bad _one to say. "Lord Sesshoumaru…I…I…I…" There were no words. No defense to which she could muster to save herself from the molten stare that she was receiving from his caramel colored eyes.

"A bully targets their victims with pointless and sometimes dry threats." Sesshoumaru's icy voice penetrated her very soul. "A bully wastes his time with childish actions with little to gain except temporary social acceptance. I do not issue _dry _threats. I state my obvious intentions so that anyone in my way that lacks comprehensive skills will understand that I am not someone who can be challenged. I give them _one _chance to retreat. Whether or not they accept my threat as a joke is no matter to me. I will continue on my way with no remorse, given the fact that the creatures in my way did not heed my warning, but chose to stay based on their foolish pride." He leaned into Rin's face, leaving only inches between them. "Jaken can fend for himself. Remember that."

Rin watched him with mixed emotions of fear, understanding, and anger. For the first time in her life, she was angry at the demon attempting to dominate her. "Lord Sesshoumaru…let go of my robes."

Sesshoumaru's expression grew deadly, while Jaken's only registered pure shock mixed with a hint of adoration. "What?"

Rin's confidence was as high as it could go. "I said _let go!_" She shoved her hands forward and made contact with Sesshoumaru's stark white body armor, forcing the shocked demon backward. "If you are going to treat master Jaken so poorly, I have no reason to continue on this journey. Treat him with the respect you show me, or else I will return to Kaede and Kagome." She crossed her arms as a sign of finality. "How is _that _for a threat, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Jaken was so taken aback by Rin's defiance that he wasn't sure if he should feel flattered or be afraid for the woman. _I have never seen anyone, demon or human stand up to him as bravely and stupidly as her._

The air was still, and so thick with tension that it could be cut like butter with a dull blade. 

Authors note: I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Have a nice day!


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_ Oh gods… What did I just do?_ Rin was mentally kicking herself. She had never _ever _spoken to Lord Sesshoumaru like that. Yet here she sat, on the back of a two headed dragon demon, with her back straight and stiff as a board, with her arms crossed and her expression set for determination.

Sesshoumaru was silent, yet the absence of sound rang louder than any shouting he could have invoked.

Jaken was still, afraid that any sudden movement could attract the deadly attention of Sesshoumaru and perhaps end his life much sooner than he had anticipated.

No one said a word for what felt like hours, but only minutes passed by with no improvement. Sesshoumaru continued to glare, while Rin refused to back down, and she was the first one to speak. "My Lord, have you anything to say?"

The words were innocent enough in Jaken's ears, but he knew his lord would never allow the likes of a human to speak to him with such blatant disrespect.

Sesshoumaru remained silent, but his eyes spoke volumes. Rin could tell instantly that she had pushed one too many buttons for him to just let this incident slide. Averting her eyes from her lord's frosty stare, she looked beyond the situation out into the distance. What she saw shocked her beyond words. "Lord…Sesshoumaru…?"

Sesshoumaru's nostrils flared. "Ah-Un, get down!"

Before she could prepare herself, Ah-Un dropped from the sky, leaving her suspended in mid air for a few frightening seconds, then she too began to drop. THUD. "OW!" Rin landed on the most unpleasant surface to land on; the stone saddle that the two headed dragon demon was sporting. Wincing from the pain on her backside, she glanced up toward Sesshoumaru and caught him in the midst of a battle with a strange looking demon that resembled that of another dog. Only this one had fur the color of fire, and it was fully transformed.

Jaken recovered from his fainting spell that was triggered by Ah-Un dropping out of mid air. He shook his head and placed his hands over his face to shake off the dizziness. While rubbing his eyes, through his fingers he saw the ferocious battle and nearly fainted a second time after the red haired dog demon roared and lunged for Sesshoumaru with jaws open and baring pearl white fangs that glistened in the mid morning sun. "Lord Sesshoumaru, watch out!" Jaken shouted into Rin's ear as he clung to her for support.

"Hey!" Rin grimaced and threw her one of her hands over ear to protect it from Jaken's unnecessary screaming. She kicked him a few seconds later as Jaken's amphibian green hands locked on to her sore back side on accident. "Hands off!"

Just ahead of them, Sesshoumaru was dodging sharp fangs left and right. His movements were almost mirrored by the red dog demon.

"_Give me your power!"_ The red dog demon growled before chomping down on the air that Sesshoumaru had been in seconds before. "_I must grow stronger! I must!"_

"You assume that my powers will willingly obey the likes of scum such as you?" Sesshoumaru drew his sword just as the other demon attacked and missed him by mere inches.

"_We are of the same breed! We harbor the same powers!" _The red demon growled as it turned to attack again. _"But if I consume you, your powers will mix with mine and I shall be stronger!"_

Sesshoumaru locked eyes with the strange demon that resembled him. "I grow tired of this." Raising his sword, he thrust down and fired.

"Ah-Un, hurry!" Rin had grabbed hold of the reins and was pointing them in the direction of the battle, much to Jaken's dismay.

"Ah-Un, you halt at _once!_" Jaken had released the young woman and attempted to grab the reins from her with little success. "That demon belongs at the mercy of Lord Sesshoumaru! We shall not interfere!" Rin elbowed him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. "Ouch!"

"Master Jaken, stop pinching me!" Rin shouted back at the imp demon, who had recovered more quickly than she had anticipated, and was grabbing at her left arm. "That hurts!" She darted her leg out once more and kicked him a second time, sending the imp demon flying toward Ah-Un's tail.

Before he could recover, a flash of red hot flames were sent in their direction and caught the back of his robes on fire. "YEOW!" He launched himself off of Ah-Un's tail and clutched, yet again, to Rin's kimono. "Put it out, put it OUT!"

Rin turned her attention from the reigns and found herself fighting off a small green imp demon that couldn't stop pawing at her. "Master Jaken, if you let go and hold still, I can put the fire out!" She stuck a hand into her kimono sleeve and whipped out a small bottle of water that Kagome had given her before they left. She twisted the cap and dumped the entire contents to the back of Jaken's robes, leaving him wet, annoyed, and burnt. "Master Jaken, what set you on fire?"

Without turning, Jaken lifted a finger and pointed behind him. Rin looked up at a sight that nearly threw her off Ah-Un's back. "Ah-Un, _fly!_" She shouted as the red dog demon that Sesshoumaru was fighting had momentarily forgotten about him and had advanced on them. Flames were erupting from its nose and mouth, sending fire and smoke at their heels.

Mimicking its move, Sesshoumaru darted forward and attempted to release his full demon. Before he could fully transform, the red dog demon turned abruptly from its pursuit and charged with jaws wide open and chomped down with Sesshoumaru in its massive teeth.

"LORD SESSHOUMARU!" Both Jaken and Rin shouted in unison. Ah-Un stopped flying and turned back, leading them all in a direct path toward the two angry dog demons.

Jaken snatched his Staff of Two Heads and stomped it, sending more fire aimed at the red demons eyes. "_Release him at once, you filthy dog_!"

The red demon dog ground his fangs into Sesshoumaru as the flames engulfed its vision. Momentarily distracted, Sesshoumaru jammed his sword into the roof of the dog's mouth, causing it to release its jaw. Sesshoumaru, although badly wounded, stabbed again into the dogs mouth and sliced its head clean off.

Rin watched, frightened not for the red dog demon, but for her wounded silver haired one. Sesshoumaru's robes were stained red with blood and growing more and more crimson with the passing seconds. "Lord Sesshoumaru…" She whispered.

Jaken was speechless.

Sesshoumaru could feel the poison raging through his veins. His body was weak from the loss of blood, but his wounds were nowhere near healing like they should be. The poison from the other demons fangs were keeping them open so that his blood would spill till he was completely drained. Before he knew it, the world blacked out and he dropped from the sky.

"LORD SESHOUMARU!" Jaken and Rin again shouted in unison before Ah-Un took off in his direction. Racing against the wind, the two headed dragon demon sliced through the air like an extra sharp knife. They caught the bloodied silver haired demon right before he made contact with the ground.

Moments later, Rin had his armor off and was applying medicinal herbs to the still bleeding wounds while her tears slid down her cheeks. "Lord Sesshoumaru…please… wake up…" Jaken could be heard in the back ground whimpering. "_Oh…Lord Sesshoumaru…" _ Rin worked fast, and more urgent as she threw away another blood soaked bandage and applied a forth one.

Sesshoumaru was pale as death as his breathing became shallower. Rin pressed down on the bandage she had just applied to force a clot, but the harder she pressed; the wetter the bandage seemed to get with blood so red that she could smell its coppery scent. "Gods…"

Without warning, Sesshoumaru's breathing stopped, and the air around them was still.

Rin froze in terror at the realization that her lord was dying before her eyes. "NO!" She shouted at no one in particular. She stared down at her demon lord's naked chest and agonized over the deep punctures wounds that pitted his stomach. Her heart clenched and Rin could have sworn that it was ripping apart. "_Lord Sesshoumaru…"_ She didn't care if he had hated her. She didn't care if he loathed every part of her because she was nothing but a human. Rin let her tears fall freely as she let go of the bandage that was now soaked in Sesshoumaru's blood.

Jaken was shaking from his obvious depression. "_Lord Sesshoumaru! How could you allow such a filthy doglike that take you down with barely a fight!"_

Rin tuned Jaken out, furious with herself that she was unable to heal Sesshoumaru's wounds. "I…I've…failed you, my lord…forgive me…" She closed her eyes and nearly sobbed. "I'm so _stupid!" _ She leaned herself forward, placed her arms on either side of Sesshoumaru's torso and opened her eyes to study his face. _He is so pale… _Without thinking, she leaned down and placed her trembling lips against his. _Please don't leave me, Lord Sesshoumaru...I love you…_

She was not prepared for his response.

Sesshoumaru's eyes popped open, feeling his body strengthening as his sword pulsed at his side. _It healed me? _His attention left that of his pulsating sword and focused on a beautiful dark haired human whose lips had found his. _Rin…?_

Rin felt the body beneath hers stir. Frightened, she broke the kiss and stared into honey colored eyes that were very much alive and she nearly jumped as a strong arm hooked around her waist and pulled her closer. "_Rin…" _A husky voice whispered before a pair of soft, yet demanding lips took hold of her own.

Authors note: Feel better, guys? I finally made them kiss! Enjoy!


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Chapter Twelve**_

(Later that day.)

Rin was seething.

Their party was aiming toward Sesshoumaru's empire, with a _very _disgruntled youki up front leading the way, while Ah-Un, Rin, and Jaken trailed behind.

While Rin was seething, Jaken sat at Ah-Un's tail, mulling over the previous events of the day and rubbing his throbbing skull. _Well now I've seen everything. First he loses himself to his demon form, then he almost attacks Rin and bites her and carves a crescent moon on her, then Rin puts her hands on him to push him away and eggs him on, and Sesshoumaru almost dies, and they start going at it like the past never happened! Has the world come to an end? If I wasn't there to stop them, they would have ended up mated right in front of me! Why did Lord Sesshoumaru have to peg me with a rock? I'm so confused!_

The mid day sun was beaming down on Rin's face, which was flaming red with fury and embarrassment. _This is not my day! Jaken, there are times I just wish you would disappear! Or maybe just be quiet! _

Rin thought back to previous events.

(Earlier)

Rin felt the body beneath hers stir. Frightened, she broke the kiss and stared into honey colored eyes that were very much alive and she nearly jumped as a strong arm hooked around her waist and pulled her closer. "_Rin…" _A husky voice whispered before a pair of soft, yet demanding lips took hold of her own.

Her eyes closed, savoring every second she had as Sesshoumaru's clawed hand touched her cheek so lightly, it felt like a feather. Her heart thundered against her ribs, and her face was flushed, but that didn't stop her from responding to the powerful demon beneath her. He parted her lips to deepen their kiss, and she allowed him in, unaware that he had taken full control and rolled her onto her back, nearly pinning her with his weight.

Sesshoumaru's silver hair dropped around them, protecting them like a curtain from the stunned looks Jaken couldn't stop giving.

Her head felt light, maybe even dizzy or faint from her inability to breathe. Sesshoumaru literally took the air from her lungs with the passion he was producing. _How could he love me? I'm nothing but a human…and yet he is returning my kiss with one of his own…_

_WHAT THE…!_ Jaken couldn't believe his eyes. The sight before him was unreal, almost impossible. His own cheeks were flushing from the scene. _Maybe I should leave?_

Her chest tightened, while a dull aching burn pooled within the pit of her stomach as Sesshoumaru released her mouth and moved to his bite on her throat. She felt his tongue lick her wound, which caused her to shiver beneath him and catch the breath in her lungs. _Oh!_ She tilted her neck farther to the side as he nipped at the bite, and gasped as a clawed hand worked skillfully to untie her kimono sash and opened it to reveal the crescent moon he had marked her with a week before. Without hesitating, Sesshoumaru abandoned his bite at her throat and dropped down to his mark at her breast.

Rin was surprised at his swiftness. _What is he...ah! _She cried out in pain as a set of needle point fangs pierced her at the crescent moon. _Another mark?_ He released her from his mouth, but did not return to her throat. He hovered above her. Rin looked down to find her full breast revealed, with a fresh bloodied bite wound surrounding Sesshoumaru's crescent mark. Her eyes moved from her new mark to stare at a demon whose eyes were just as red as her blood. "Lo…Lord Sesshoumaru?" He responded with a deep throated growl but nothing more.

She could feel the heat radiating from his body. His armor was still on the ground next to them, while his kimono was completely open, exposing marble smooth skin on top of well toned muscles. _Oh gods…I've never been this close to him…my heart is pounding so hard…I can barely think! My body is reacting so strangely, I'm not really sure how to respond… _Lifting a meek hand up, Rin attempted to touch Sesshoumaru's face, but another growl forced her to snatch it back. _What should I do? _She asked herself internally.

(Paragraph censored by author)

Jaken sat on the sidelines, gawking at the display before him. _My eyes are lying to me, right? I...I…I can't really be seeing this, it's too impossible…gods…_

Rin clenched her hands into fists, trying to fight the growing ache inside of her. "_Lord Sesshoumaru…"_ She groaned, aware of what these feelings were. Kagome had given her 'the talk' a few years back, but all of that information had been wiped clean from her current thoughts and she was on her own with nothing but her wits.

All of a sudden, Sesshoumaru stopped and freed her while lifting his face. Rin saw his eyes had returned to their original honey amber. "Rin…" She saw the heat then. He wanted her that much was obvious, but in his eyes lingered a darker heat. Rin saw raw and insatiable desire oozing from his intense gaze, and knew that she was to be the only one to try and quench it. She was, after all, now his.

If Sesshoumaru hadn't of spoken his last word, maybe him and Rin would have resumed where he had stopped if it were not for a certain little loud mouthed toad demon that couldn't take the hint and disappear. "_…mine…"_

"I'm still here, My Lord…" Without warning, a rather large rock the size of an ostrich egg appeared out of what seemed to be thin air and contacted Jaken's head, sending him to the ground out cold.

Rin scrambled to reassemble her clothes with a bright red face, while Sesshoumaru stood, looking close to angry. _Damn!_

Rin couldn't believe her luck. She had been almost naked. _Unbelievable! If we had stayed that way, I just don't know how far he would have gone! Stupid, stupid, stupid! And in front of JAKEN no less! I must be turning into such a harlot! Oh…what Lord Sesshoumaru must think of me!_

"I will be going ahead."

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru, who had somehow managed to restore all of his clothing and armor in less than a minute and was already walking away. "My Lord?"

Without turning, Sesshoumaru repeated himself. "I will be going ahead, Rin. Ah-Un will follow as soon as Jaken gets up." Before he took off into the air, he finally turned and fixed her with an angry, yet lusty stare. "Do not linger for long. We will arrive before sunset."

Rin nodded as soon as he had disappeared, and spun on her heals to locate Ah-Un, leaving Jaken still out cold. She arrived seconds later with the two headed dragon demon in tow. "Master Jaken, wake up." She kicked the passed out toad just before he stirred. "Wha…what's wrong? Did the wolves kill her again?"

"Huh?" Rin raised her eye brow as Jaken shook his spinning head to focus. "What wolves killed who?"

Jaken's eyes saw not double, but triple the amount of spinning Rin's. "She's multiplied, Lord Sesshoumaru!" He shouted while pointing an accusing finger in Rin's direction. "Oh gods! We are being overrun!" Delirious, he placed his head back on the dirt and passed out again.

Rin rolled her eyes and rounded on Ah-Un. "I think he's finally cracked."

The two headed dragon demon nodded at her in agreement.

Author's Note: Please forgive me for keeping everyone waiting. English essays don't write themselves and migraines don't disappear on their own! So as a treat to all of you who have waited so patiently, I have included a little bit of naughtiness to this chapter.

Also, one of you asked how Sesshoumaru came back to life. Well, it was his sword that did it because it's not just the sword of healing, and for opening a portal to the underworld. It's sort of a life force to him. Think of Inuyasha and his sword. Also, if I had killed Sesshoumaru off for real, I probably would have caused a riot among you guys from what I seen in the reviews.

I hope you enjoy this naughty little chapter. I shall post another chapter soon! Enjoy!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

The sun blazed, even past the point of descent. Orange and purple hues lingered in the heavens, creating an arc to light their way, and before the last radiant beam disappeared beneath the darkening skies, they caught sight of a magnificent scene.

High mountains reached beyond fluffy clouds, and there sitting at the base of those looming mountains rested a palace that could have put the notorious Naraku's own to shame.

Sesshoumaru's palace was huge, with various buildings and servants running around like ants as they approached. Rin was speechless as she noticed that in the center of all the buildings was a modest hot spring, hidden within a garden that nobody seemed to be in. "Master Jaken?" She asked timidly.

Jaken was still rubbing his bruised head at Ah-Un's tail when he heard the young woman speaking to him. "What?" His response was filled with annoyance.

Rin, being her old self, ignored that annoyance and continued. "Is that where I will be living?"

"Of course, you foolish girl!" Jaken snapped at her. "Where did you think you were going to live? In a barn?"

"No. I'm just surprised, that's all. I assumed there would be more demons surrounding Lord Sesshoumaru's home than what I'm seeing now."

Jaken rolled his eyes as he looked down toward the palace. "What makes you think that those creatures down there aren't demons?"

Rin's eyes widened. "You mean _all _of them are demons?" She motioned toward the servants that were now assembled in two lines, awaiting their landing. "There are no humans here at all?"

Jaken looked at her strangely. "Rin, _you _are the only human that has EVER been allowed here."

Unsure of how to respond, Rin turned her attention toward Sesshoumaru, who had already reached the ground and was walking toward the grand entrance to his castle. On either side of him, demons of all sorts had bowed low to the ground as he passed them. "Master Jaken, should I bow to Lord Sesshoumaru like them?" Rin asked as Ah-Un's flaming claws touched down upon a marble walkway.

Jaken hopped down and began walking in the same direction as Sesshoumaru, getting the same greeting from the demon servants as his lord. "Don't be foolish, Rin. If Lord Sesshoumaru wanted you to bow before him, then you would have learned the moment you stumbled upon him nine years ago." He turned back toward her before he reached the palace door. "Are you going to stand there looking stupid, or are you going to follow me to find your rooms?"

Rin took in a breath before moving to step down from Ah-Un. Before her feet touched the ground, a woman dressed in an all white kimono, with short black hair appeared in front of her and extended her hand for Rin to take hold of. "Allow me to assist you, my lady."

Startled, Rin paused to study the woman. She was taller than her, with fare skin and a well defined grace. Her eyes were a clear emerald green, and there, plain as day on her forehead sat a reverse crescent moon in the center of her long bangs, which resembled Sesshoumaru's except for the direction. "My lady?"

The woman nodded while keeping her hand extended. "I am Aya, my lady. I was informed of your arrival and I am in charge maintaining your rooms." Her smile was kind, which unnerved Rin that much more. "I know you must be overwhelmed by all of this, which is why Lord Sesshoumaru chose me to assist you with whatever you needed."

Rin thought for a moment. _She's a demon, I know, but she looks so much like a human, it's almost strange. _"You have the same mark as Lord Sesshoumaru?" She wasn't being mean, or accusing. She was just curious.

Aya's smile brightened. "I was given the honor of baring the crescent moon by Lord Sesshoumaru himself. He trusted my judgment over healing herbs, and keeping the rooms stocked with fresh clothing, armors, weapons, and other various items. You never know what your next day is going to bring you."

Rin returned a smile and gave her hand to the woman, who accepted it with grace and helped her to the ground. "Shall we follow Master Jaken before his head explodes?" Aya tilted her head into the disgruntled toad demon's direction, who was standing in the doorway aiming eyes filled with what looked like daggers at them.

Rin giggled. "Yes, I suppose so." They both strolled toward the palace entrance and ignored the nasty looks Jaken was giving.

(Later that evening)

_Wow, _Rin mused to herself as she stood at her window, which over looked the garden and hot spring. _The stars are so brilliant here, I feel as if I can see them all! _

It was well past midnight. The clouds had dissipated above the palace and all Rin could see was a night filled with shimmering stars. No moon was visible, but rays of light could faintly be seen just below the horizon, indicating to Rin that it would emerge soon to offer aid to a better view of her surroundings. Turning her attention from the sky, she glanced across the garden.

Just beyond the spring, and pair of shadowy figures appeared from behind a corner and made their way toward her. She could see that one shadow was significantly smaller than the other, and was brandishing a club like stick. _Master Jaken? _The two figures strolled slowly for a few minutes before disappearing around another corner. _Strange. I wonder who the taller demon was..._

Rin shrugged her shoulders and soon abandoned her post at the window to locate her night clothes.

Her rooms were large compared to her hut in Kaede's village. In fact, her rooms could most likely hold up to five huts if she were to test that theory. Several lamps had been lit with flowery oils, which reminded her of the garden just outside, casting the room in warm and fragrant light. Her bedding had been laid out in the corner nearest her window so that she may view the stars before sleeping, with a mattress stuffed with feathers for comfort, which was covered by a lavender shaded blanket, and a down stuffed pillow to rest her head. Just at the foot of her bed sat a beautiful painted glass chest that held her night clothes and undergarments.

"It is well past midnight, I feel sure." She spoke to no one but herself. "But I'm not tired…I think I shall sneak a late bath." She rounded on her glass chest and rummaged through her clothes in search of another gift Kagome had given her. "Ah ha!" In triumph, she yanked a single piece of cloth from the contents of her glass chest and smiled. "What a perfect time to try my new bathing suit!" The piece of cloth she was holding was _anything _but modest, but it was very pretty. It was solid white, which shimmered in with the light of her lamps like the dew in the morning sun, and around the bosom, the fabric was ruffled slightly, which emphasized her breasts the second she shimmied herself into it. "Wow!" Another blush found her cheeks as she noticed how exposed she felt wearing her new bathing suit. "The whole palace should be sleeping by now…"

Feeling sneaky, Rin walked over toward her vanity mirror and grabbed a fresh towel before stopping to study herself. _Look at yourself, Rin. You actually resemble a woman. Oh!_ She froze as she noticed a purple scar peeping out from beneath her bathing suit. _Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru…I can almost feel your powerful eyes watching me as they did that night…would you desire me still if you saw me this way?_ Rin sighed sadly. _Who am I kidding? _She turned from her vanity and snuck out of her room, quiet as a mouse.

Her room had two doors. One that went into the castle and the other that connected directly to the garden. She walked out into the open night air and smiled as she was greeted by warm mist. _I needed this._ She moved down the stairs, careful not to make one creak accidentally, and strolled through a patch of flowers before she stopped at the base of the spring. _Bath time!_ Dropping her towel, Rin looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching from the windows all around, and finding no one, she stepped into the steaming water and moved forward to engulf her petite frame. _Heaven!_

She swam around for a few minutes to get use to the heat before she completely immersed her head. _Hot!_ Rin resurfaced and pushed her saturated hair away from her face. _I can't believe that this is to be my home now. I never dreamed of having a permanent bath just outside my bedroom door! _

Rin swam for around for a few minutes before she found a boulder in which to sit on in the middle of her hot spring. After escaping the depths of the hot water, she draped herself against the rock and sighed a single name. "_Lord Sesshoumaru…" _ In her mind, she called to him, begging the demon to find her there, but received no knowledge of his presence. Instead, she saw him in her mind, standing at the bank, still dressed in his kimono and armor and fixing her with his usual emotionless gaze. "Why do you tease me so, my Lord?" She whispered to her fantasy. Like a harlot, she moved a curious hand to her outer thigh and pretended to attempt a teasing stare at nothing while feeling the marble smooth skin she possessed. "I am no longer the fearless little girl you once knew…I have changed." Again she whispered to no one, unaware of Sesshoumaru's actual presence, which had appeared just from behind the corner that he and Jaken he gone not long before.

He caught her scent in an instant, and found himself standing at the bank of his hot spring. Rin was draped across a boulder, and was whispering faint words…ones that were meant to be whispered, but he heard as if Rin had shouted. "Rin?"

She did not jerk with fight at the sudden sound of her name, but her heart nearly stopped at the recognition. Rin flipped herself over and found herself sitting with her feminine frame exposed by her bathing suit, and cursed herself for believing she had any privacy. Her heart hammered against her ribs as she realized that her fantasy was standing only feet away, and was fixing her with a penetrating stare. "Good evening, my Lord…"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

"I am glad that my hot spring is to your liking." Sesshoumaru's voice was steady with no hint of sarcasm.

Rin cursed herself in her mind so many times in that instant that she missed Sesshoumaru's statement. "Please forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru…I assumed everyone was asleep so I decided to bathe…"

"There is no need for apologies, Rin." He waved a graceful hand at her to silence her future protests. "And there is no need for you to stop in the process of your bath. I shall leave you in peace." Sesshoumaru tilted his head in a respectful bow before he turned to continue on his way.

Rin stared after him, saddened for some reason. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it?" He stopped and looked back. His gaze nearly froze Rin's throbbing heart mid beat.

She felt foolish just then. Her words had escaped her, but her body never forgot their previous encounters, which lead her mind astray and caused her stomach to flutter in excitement. Embarrassed at the direction her thoughts were going, she dropped her gaze and continued. "I was just wondering…"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly, causing his long silver hair to escape over his shoulder as he turned back to face her. "Yes?"

"What am I to do with myself now that I am here?" More confident, Rin lifted her chin and found Sesshoumaru, who had not only turned in her direction, but was now standing directly at the bank of the spring. "I mean…will I become a servant, or…?"

Before she could complete her question, Sesshoumaru cut her off. "Do you honestly think I invited you here as my servant, Rin?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. His question was so unexpected that she couldn't fully comprehend what her mind wanted her to say.

Sesshoumaru sighed and fixed her with molten gold eyes that made Rin's heart flutter. "I gave you the option of returning to my care years ago. I would not have brought you here otherwise."

_That doesn't answer my question…it is almost as if you're avoiding it. _Rin pursed her lips in thought.

"Rin?"

The young woman broke away from her thoughts. "Yes?"

Sesshoumaru didn't move. "What are you wearing?"

Her face flushed for the thousandth time that evening, realizing that her attire was not something that he was familiar with. "Oh…um…" She remembered the last time he had asked her that question, and Sesshoumaru's previous reaction made her slightly fearful of answering.

Sesshoumaru was not patient. "Answer me."

Rin cast her eyes to Sesshoumaru's feet. "It is called a bathing suit, my Lord. Kagome gave it to me for my birthday a few months ago. She said it was perfect for bathing but also for swimming…do you wish me to change, my Lord?"

No response.

Rin looked up and relaxed. Sesshoumaru had disappeared, leaving her to her bath. "I guess not." She sighed, suddenly filled with less tension. Feeling chilled, she eased herself back into the water and smiled as her shoulder muscles relaxed. "Well, now that he's gone, I guess I can relax a little more." She looked around for any sign of life, and then slipped out of her bathing suit to fully enjoy the hot water. "Ahhhh, now _this _is a bath!" Leaning up against the boulder, she gazed up toward the sky and smiled. "Maybe Lord Sesshoumaru will allow me to wear my bathing suit now that he's seen it." _Then again, he never actually said I could…He didn't really say anything…_

She washed herself with a bottle of lavender scented soap, which was also a gift from Kagome, and then allowed herself another ten minutes to soak before she grew dizzy from the heat. _Oh wow!_ Her head was spinning when she finally decided to get out. _Maybe I should have gotten out sooner… _

Rin looked around to make sure that she was alone and then made her way toward the bank. She grabbed her towel, which was on the ground but had somehow managed to be sitting on a rock, and wrapped herself up before she grabbed her bathing suit, which she had tossed not long before. _Lord Sesshoumaru must have put my towel here thinking that it would get dirty. _Rin smiled to herself while she walked back to her rooms. _Note to self: thank him in the morning._

The moon had risen above the mountain tops and was casting down rays of luminous light against Rin's back. For a brief moment, she thought she could almost feel them burning against her bare shoulders, but her mind was only playing with her. The moon wasn't even full; it was just a sliver of light against the glittering sky. _The crescent moon…_Rin thought as the realization hit her. Her smile brightened as she entered her rooms and closed her door against the sight. _I was brought here on the night of the crescent moon…how ironic._

She walked over toward her bed. _Now where should I hang my bathing suit to dry? _She looked around for a possible area to set down her wet suit and found a bronze statue in the far corner in the shape of a massive demon that was brandishing two very familiar swords. "Tetsuaiga and Tensaiga!" _Then that means that the demon holding the sword is Lord Sesshoumaru's father! Oh my…he's so handsome…they look so much alike too…_ Smiling, Rin walked over toward the statue and draped her bathing suit over one of the swords. "For tonight, you will help me dry my suit and I shall ask for a more suitable place in the morning." She turned while in the process of removing her towel when a sight caused her to scream. "AH!"

Rin clutched at her heart while she regained her composure. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you startled me!"

Sesshoumaru had mysteriously appeared in her doorway that led to the hot spring. To Rin's surprise, he was not dressed up in his armor, but was clothed in nighttime robes. "I apologize for frightening you. Have you made yourself comfortable?"

Rin's instinct was telling her to wrap her towel more securely around herself to cover hear already naked front. "Y..ye…yes…my Lord." She closed her eyes, knowing full well that this was not a coincidence. _Remember, Rin. He's seen you almost naked before…_she could hear her words playing over and over in her mind, but she had a difficult time letting them sink in to calm her down. _But he's never seen me all the way nude before…_

Sesshoumaru was expressionless, and was leaning against the door frame with a curious glint in his eyes. "I am glad that you are settling well. I trust that Lady Aya has explained where everything is located?"

_Wha…? He's acting as if he doesn't even notice that my towel is open! Am I that repulsive? _"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." Aware of her innocence, she lowered her gaze, unable to maintain eye contact. "Thank you for seeking to comfort me in your home. I hope that there is no inconvenience."

Sesshoumaru smiled.

Rin gasped in amazement. "My Lord…you are smiling?" The idea of a smile on Sesshoumaru's face was as rare as the real thing.

Still smiling, he nodded. "Should I not in your presence?"

Rin couldn't take it. She moved to rewrap the towel around herself. "Forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru. I was just surprised. I've never seen you smile."

Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate. He was by Rin's side in the instant that she had her towel situated. He loomed above her, causing Rin to tremble beneath his steady honey amber eyes. "Will you bow to me, Rin?"

Author's Note: Getting closer and closer to that 'moment'! Have a nice day, guys! ; )


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

"B...bow to you, my Lord?" Suddenly feeling stupid, she did the only thing she could think of. Rin dropped down to her knees and bowed before him, dressed in nothing but a damp towel.

Silence.

Rin looked up through her wet hair to find Sesshoumaru's head cocked to the side, eyeing her curiously. "I did not mean literally, Rin. Stand."

Before she could comply, Rin felt strong hands grab her by the arms and lift her off the floor to set her on her bare feet. "Oh! Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Rin was blushing furiously as marble smooth hands released her arms and then caressed her skin. She noticed that he was no longer smiling, but his eyes were still molten as if on fire. "Say it, Rin."

_Oh gods…_ "Say what?" She whispered, knowing full well that any sound she made, he could here perfectly.

Sesshoumaru, defying all odds, leaned toward her and brushed her wet hair past her shoulder. His face disappeared from Rin's view and she felt a feather like tongue brush the bite he had created on her throat. She shivered as a wave of goose bumps exploded on the surface of her arms and legs. He whispered against her flesh, "_Say it…"_

"Ah!" His hands were barely touching her, but she was aware that one hand had left her arm and was caressing the skin just around the crescent moon he had created. "_Will you bow to me? Submit to me? Answer me…"_

Now Rin understood and she ignored every fear her body was warning her about. "…yes." She felt her towel give to Sesshoumaru's tugging fingers and fall to the floor, leaving her completely exposed. Instinctively, she hurried to cover herself.

"No." Powerful hands darted out and pinned her arms to her sides. "Rin…?"

"Yes?" She couldn't help noticing that Sesshoumaru's eyes were tinting gray and sinister. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Rin, wake up." A voice escaped Sesshoumaru's mouth that did not match the demon it was coming from. This voice was more demonic and dark.

Suddenly afraid, Rin began to fight. "Who are you? Let go of me!"

Sesshoumaru released her instantly. "Rin, stop this! Wake up!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru! LORD SESSHOUMARU!" Rin was screaming as the demon before her lost Sesshoumaru's silver hair to pitch black. Everything about this demon screamed evil at her, which caused her to realize just who it was standing next to her in her room. "…_Naraku…?"_

The demon before her grinned sadistically. "Do you remember me, child? Because I remember you."

"No!" She backed away fast, forgetting entirely that she was naked. "Get away from me, or so help me, I'll kill you!" She lunged at tight fist at a hand that attempted to touch her. "LORD SESSHOUMARU!"

Naraku's grin never faltered. "Scream for that dog all you want, Rin. He will not hear you."

"What do you want?" She demanded while bracing herself for a fight that she knew would soon break out. "Why can't Lord Sesshoumaru hear me?"

Naraku fixed her with a deadly gaze. "Because I killed him."

Rin's heart stopped in that instant and she swayed. "…_no…no…" _She collapsed in a heap.

"_Rin? Rin, wake up now! Wake up!" _ Naraku almost floated across the floor to the bawling young woman. "Never forget me, Rin…never for…get…"

Rin couldn't stop shaking and deep throated groans left her devastated body. "_I will kill you." _

Naraku laughed as he leaned closer, but his voice was fading. "You will _die_ like the dog who you call yours…"

Rin grabbed for head and dug her nails into her hair. "…Lord Sesshoumaru…LORD SESSHOUMARU!" Her screams echoed as far reaching as the most distant house of Sesshoumaru's kingdom.

(In another room)

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken burst into one of the grandest rooms Lord Sesshoumaru owned; the library. He found his lord standing in front of a large bookcase, holding a volume of sacred texts. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I beg your forgiveness for the intrusion of your private time, but I must insist that you follow me!"

Sesshoumaru looked up from his book. "What is it, Jaken?"

Jaken was on his knees with his forehead to the floor. "My Lord, it is Rin! Mistress Aya heard her screaming and went to go and check on her! No one can seem to wake her up! We have tried EVERYTHING!"

Sesshoumaru turned instantly angry. "Why was I not informed of this sooner?" He demanded with a hint of venom in his voice.

Jaken shivered, knowing that he was getting a death stare, though he could not see it. "We did not wish to disturb you, my lord! Mistress Aya and I have attempted in vain to rouse her, but she will not open her eyes! She's been screaming your name for nearly a half hour! Please come? I beg you, my lord!"

Sesshoumaru did not hesitate. He snapped his book shut, set it down and nearly flew from the room, leaving his silver hair trailing behind, as well as Jaken, who was oblivious that he had even left. "She keeps kicking and punching, and just when we thought she had calmed down, she turned in on herself and started shaking uncontrollably! Lord Sesshoumaru, please help us!...Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken lifted his head and gaped, finally aware that he had been left rambling. "Not even a simple warning…" He quickly recovered, and darted for Rin's rooms.

(Back in Rin's room)

"Rin, _wake up! _Come on, Rin!" A beaten and battered female dog demon by the name of Aya shook the struggling woman with all of her might in an attempt to rouse her, but to no avail. Behind her, she heard a frantic Jaken shouting and cursing from the hallway. Without warning, Rin's bedroom door flew open and Sesshoumaru himself entered with an annoying toad demon in tow. "My Lord, thank the gods that you are here! I have done everything!"

Sesshoumaru did not give her the chance to explain. "Distance yourself, Aya."

Aya did not need to be told twice. She scrambled to clear a path for the demon lord, who had swooped down onto the mattress and was cradling a very delicate Rin in his arms. "Calm yourself, Rin." It was not a command, but a means of soothing as his voice offered a peaceful tone. "You are dreaming. Wake up now." The young woman was covered in a blanket of perspiration and was still struggling to break free of her dreams. Sesshoumaru held her head in his lap and began to brush her hair with his claws. "Listen to my voice, Rin. Open your eyes."

Aya stared, hopeful that the man Rin had been screaming for would be the one to set her free from the nightmare she was having. She noticed that the young woman had stopped struggling, and realized that her eye lids were fluttering. "Oh, thank gods!" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru's body language changed. The moment Rin's eyes opened, he felt a sense of relief.

Rin couldn't believe her eyes as they focused on Sesshoumaru. With no warning, she jerked herself up and greeted the shocked demon with a heart wrenching sob. " Oh Lord Sesshoumaru!" Her arms flung out and she wrapped herself around him. "He said he killed you, my lord! He said he would kill me too!"

"Who is going to kill you, Rin?"

"Naraku came to me!" The words had no sooner left her mouth when Sesshoumaru froze in anger. "He pretended to be you, my Lord! He…he…tricked me!" She was nearly shouting the words in his already sensitive ears. Tears leaked from her eyes onto Sesshoumaru's armor, but she made no move to prevent it. "Don't let him take you from me! Please, I just got you back!"

Sesshoumaru was startled. "Enough of this, Rin. Naraku has been dead for many years!" He wrapped his arms around the incontrollable woman for comfort. "You were only dreaming."

Rin continued to cry well into the next hour before she finally stopped her tears. "Forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru…" She whispered into her lord's kimono sleeve.

Sesshoumaru held her until her trembling form ceased to move. "There is nothing to forgive." He stated simply, though he doubted she heard him. Her heart had begun to settle and her breathing was even. The last words he heard before he tucked her beneath her bed covers was a very weak, very small but audible, "_I…I love…you…"_

_Authors Note: There! I made her say it! Just so you guys know, I did not bring Naraku back, I just wanted him to show up at one point in my story to kind of freak you guys out. Again, no worries because he is not back. _

_Also, i noticed that a lot of you took notice that Sesshoumaru was not himself in the past two chapters. Well, the dream sequence started before Rin ever got into the hot spring, so that should clear up why the demon lord himself was acting a little strange. Enjoy! By the way, Rin was not nude when Sesshoumaru woke her up. She was dressed in her nightclothes. I shall describe it in the next chapter. Something told me that a few of you would get curious if i didn't explain. _

_See you guys soon!_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

With Sesshoumaru nearby, Rin felt more at ease. She sighed peacefully, marveling in the smooth strokes of a clawed hand that belonged to her demon lord, who was sending her farther and farther into nicer dreams. "_Sleep, Rin…" _She heard him whisper, attempting with great success to calm her spirits. It wasn't long before her breathing evened, and Sesshoumaru was positive she would not stir for the remainder of the night.

He lifted her head gently to the side and slid out from beneath her to lay Rin's head against a cushy pillow. Before turning to leave, Sesshoumaru knelt down and leaned into the sleeping woman's ear and whispered, "_Sleep well, Rin." _He grabbed for her blankets and draped them up to her shoulder.

Across the room, two figures lingered in the shadows, perplexed at their lord's unusual change in behavior. "_I wonder if Lord Sesshoumaru even realizes how much that girl has changed him." _Aya whispered to the less than stunned imp demon beside her.

Jaken snorted at her comment. "I suppose I've grown accustomed to the change, but I must say that no matter how many times I am in Lord Sesshoumaru's presence with Rin around, I can't help but be amazed his transformation. It is almost like he is changing for…"A large shadow fell over him. "…the better?" Jaken looked up to find the shadows source and found Lord Sesshoumaru looming in his vicinity, staring them both down with cold eyes.

"Aya." Sesshoumaru's voice was even.

The teenage female dog demon bowed her head. "Yes, my Lord?"

"You will stay close to this room. If Rin is to start screaming again, I want to be informed immediately."

Aya bowed lower. "Of course, my lord."

"Jaken."

Jaken squeezed his eyes shut and bowed; waiting for the blow that he felt sure was coming to him. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Keep your voice down." With that said, Sesshoumaru left the room, leaving an amused Aya, and a mortified Jaken.

"Yes, my lord."

Aya giggled.

"Oh, shut up!" Jaken whispered furiously.

(One week later)

Rin's days seemed to fly past her unnoticed. Her activities included studying her medicinal herbs, arguing with Jaken about the importance of…almost everything, and getting to know the servants. Aside from Aya, Rin grew accustomed to chatting with a mysterious young female demon who refused to disclose any personal information about herself other than a name and demon form. "My name is Ura, Lady Rin."

The young woman's voice was soft and kind, but her features were dark and beautiful. She had long auburn hair that hung loosely down her back and her eyes were a deep shade of honey gold. "I am a relation to Lord Sesshoumaru." Ura was dressed in an all white kimono with a deep mauve sash that was tied around her waist.

It was a dismal day. The sun had made no attempt to appear from behind gray and black clouds as Rin made her usual rounds of exploration in the castle. She had stumbled upon Ura as the young demon was conversing quietly with a male servant that Rin had only seen on the day that she arrived. The two girls struck up a conversation instantly, leaving the male servant, who was almost as handsome as Sesshoumaru aside from dark hair, slightly bemused and alone.

Rin chimed in. "Really? Are you a close relation, or distant? Or are you a cousin maybe?"

Ura smiled. "You could say that."

Rin returned the smile. "Will you not indulge my curiosity?"

"It is a little complicated."

Rin eyed her curiously. "Very well. I will not ask again if you don't wish me to know."

The two walked around the grounds of Sesshoumaru's castle, deep in conversation, oblivious to Sesshoumaru himself, who had propped up against the door frame of one of his private rooms. He watched the two women carrying on. His eyes were alight with mute surprise as the two women disappeared around a corner into another room.

"Jaken?"

"Yes, my lord?" The little toad demon appeared from inside his room well at ease.

Sesshoumaru studied the spot where Rin had vanished with his half sister. "As soon as Rin has gone to bed, see to it that Ura also accompanies Mistress Aya in the rooms adjacent to Rin. I want her to feel more welcome."

Jaken smiled. "Rin, or Ura, my lord?"

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment before answering. "Both."

Jaken bowed and then exited the room. _Lord Sesshoumaru, I sure hope you know what you're doing._ He thought to himself as he followed the trail of Rin.

(Later that evening)

A sky of monstrous thunder storms and heavy rain advanced on the castle with no mercy. Rin hovered near her window, saddened by its effects that it was having on her and everyone else she had come in contact with in the last hour. When Jaken had flagged her down, he was unusually gleeful in one moment, and seconds later incredibly irritated by her barrage of questions. _Master Jaken, why are you so happy? Master Jaken, is Lord Sesshoumaru having a pleasant day? Would it be possible to have some rare herbs sent for? I need them for a tonic to aid stomach sickness due to constant motion. Would you be willing to test the tonic? _Rin didn't see what the problem was. They were just a round of harmless questions that happened to cause Jaken to completely forget what he had come to her and her friends to say.

"Hush, woman!" Jaken jabbed his staff into the floor to make a point that he was serious.

Insulted, Rin narrowed her eyes and glared. "I was just asking simple questions that I would like an answer to now, if you don't mind. Sheesh!" She turned and stomped toward her room, leaving Ura alone with him.

Jaken advanced on her, suddenly remembering the reason for tracking them down. "Ura, Lord Sesshoumaru has requested that you exchange your rooms for ones closer to Rin. They will be the same size as your old rooms, only not so isolated, and you will have a better chance of getting to know her."

Ura cocked her head to the side, confused. "Lady Rin? Why is that?"

Jaken shrugged. "Only your brother would know. Are you alright with it?"

Ura smiled, which brought a soft light to her dark features. "To have a chance at getting to know my soon to be sister? I would be honored. I would like to know what my eldest brother is getting himself into."

_Authors Note: I know, I know! It is a little bit shorter than normal, but please don't attack me. I've got finals coming up fast and I've devoted a LOT of my time trying to study, but do not fret. My school semester will be out by next week and then I shall have Christmas break to write all I want. _

_Oh, and did you like my subtle introduction to the sister nobody knew Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha had? *Giggle*_

_Have a nice weekend!_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

The night was quiet, almost soothing with the sounds of rain as the storm advanced north away from Sesshoumaru's castle. Rin loved the calming melodies of water dripping upon saturated ground and soaked leaves and flowers, and marveled in the essence of her surroundings.

A distant rumble in the sky sent a smile to the young woman's lips. _What a wonderful sound. _The previous hour had volunteered little. The sadness that the ill fated weather brought had come and gone, leaving Rin to let out her first sigh of relief for the whole week. _It really is quite peaceful here when Jaken isn't around. _

Just outside of her window, a tiny ball of light caught Rin's attention. _What could that be? _The small glimmer hovered just above a lone purple flower blossom and winked every so often until Rin reached a hand up to wave. _I feel silly, but why not? _She continued to wave, feeling much like a fool as the light did nothing more than linger above the flower. Just when she was about to pull her hand back, the small light lifted higher above the flower and twirled. In no more than what seemed to be seconds, another small light appeared beside the first and both spun upward into a delicate swirl, leaving a trail of golden light in their wake.

Rin's smile brightened. _How pretty!_

Pretty soon, dozens of golden sparkles were dancing among heavy rain drops, alighting the gardens with glittering amber flecks.

A gust of wind swept through Rin's open window and caught her hair, sending it astray and tickling her bare shoulders. A shiver ran up her spine, suddenly chilled.

Before she could retrieve her blanket, a whispering wind called her name gently. "_Rin…"_ Rin glanced up back outside and noticed that the little glimmers of light were fading. _Are they calling me? What are they?_ She forgot her blanket and stood. Unafraid, she walked over to her door and stepped out into a light drizzle. _Oh! I'd almost forgotten it was still raining…but it feels so nice…_

Stepping onto wet grass, she marveled in the delicious feeling that the saturated ground gave her. _I feel like such a child again…_Feeling brave, she walked out farther and found a few stray glowing sparkles still present and flying in intermittent circles. "Hello?" Rin wasn't sure if she was being stupid or just acting crazy for offering a greeting to foreign flying objects.

To her surprise, a whispering wind picked up, creating a stir in the air, which caused leaves to break free of their binding master trees and the glowing lights to flicker. "_Rin…" _The wind murmured so low that Rin had to strain to catch her name upon the howling breeze. "_…dance…" _

Suddenly overcome with a deeply intense need to twirl, Rin lifted her arms up toward the sky and turned on her pointed toes. _I feel light as air… _

The rain continued to drizzle for a few moments before it picked up and started to pour massive drops. Rin was soaked in minutes, but she didn't care. The lights had begun to revolve around the young woman, mimicking her every move as if leading her like a marionette doll. _I feel as if I could fly!_ Rin leaped into the air, but instead of flying like she thought she would, she felt her feet contact the ground once more. _Oh well…_

Just across the garden, overlooking the hot spring, a dark and silent figure lingered in a similar window, transfixed by the view. "Rin?"

Sesshoumaru was amazed at what he was seeing. He had been reading to the soothing sounds of the passing storm when he heard a soft wind rattle the tree branches just outside his rooms. When he turned his head to investigate, he was not prepared to see Rin in a so-soaked-he-could-practically-see-all-of-her night gown, dancing around gracefully as if possessed. Upon closer inspection, Sesshoumaru noticed that her eyes were closed like she was asleep. "Sleep dancing?" The question sounded funny even more now that he had voiced it. "How peculiar." A striking scent caught his attention, and caused his demon to stir. _Rin!_

Before he could process the unmistakable aroma, he was up and running as fast as his demon legs could allow. "_Firelight demons!"_ He knew them well. They were firefly demons with the ability to control another living being, human, animal or demon. _They must have possessed her while she was alone. Damn!_

Rin sighed happily as the wind and rain carried her limbs with them as she turned and danced. She more she moved, the more she wanted to keep moving. The golden flecks of light continued to move with her. With every lift of her arms, they followed, and with every sway of her hips, they mirrored her movements. _I suddenly feel so beautiful…_She imagined a delicate melody in her mind, and allowed it to persuade her body to respond with more dancing. Rin was so oblivious to the world around her other than the rain and the glimmering lights that she even failed to notice that a stunning silver haired demon had appeared in a flash with a sword unsheathed and ready to strike.

_I can't see them, but I smell them! _Sesshoumaru breathed in deep. He smelled the nauseating aroma of wilting flowers, but that was not what caused him to pause. No…he smelled something more potent. It was the lightest scent, but it was unmistakably beautiful and intoxicating. He focused all of his attention on the dancing woman before him and couldn't help but notice her alluring movements. "Rin?"

The young woman stopped in mid twirl and turned toward Sesshoumaru as if suddenly aware of his presence. But to Sesshoumaru's surprise, Rin's eyes were still closed and unaware.

_What is that? I feel this deep urge to walk toward the hot spring…why?_ Rin was confused. The lights around her were fading, and her want to dance was going with them. Only one light remained bright and seemed to want her to follow. Deep in her chest, she felt as if an invisible string were tugging her along. _What is the wonderful smell? It reminds me of something…but what?_ Unsure of herself, but intrigued, she lifted her feet and stepped forward, determined to discover what lay ahead. She stretched out her hand in anticipation, unable to contain herself.

Without warning, the sparkling glow before her faded along with the other glimmering lights and Rin felt her hand contact something solid, damp, and very warm. _What is this?_ She knew something was there, but she could see nothing but air. Feeling brave, she snaked her hand up against the invisible area and narrowed her eyes as she grasped a _very _familiar furry pelt. _Lord Sesshoumaru?_

Sesshoumaru was stunned at her blatant attack of his chest, but wasn't quite sure of how to respond. He waited for a moment to see what she would do next, highly aware of the arousing scent that permeated the wet air.

Rin froze as she realized just who she was touching, but confused because she could not see him. She stepped closer. The energy she felt buzzing over her already sensitive skin was unmistakable. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" In an instant, she blinked as a dark figure slowing appeared, filling the void in her hand with a white kimono. "What…how did…" She was speechless.

Rin looked up and found a very solid and very powerful silver haired demon staring down at her with his sword unsheathed while she held a fistful of his kimono. "I…oh gods…Lord Sesshoumaru…I…" Embarrassed, she released him and stepped back, suddenly aware of her surroundings. It was dark. It was raining. And she was soaked. Her cream colored gown clung to her body like a second skin but Rin felt as if she were completely naked. "Forgive me, my lord…I do not know what came over me…" She crossed her arms, suddenly modest and vulnerable.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were molten, but still unreadable. Rin felt as if she might cry. "Please, my Lord…say something?"

The sword dropped from the demons hand and landed on the ground with a thud. Unable to control himself any longer, he darted a hand forward and nearly yanked Rin into his arms.

Rin gasped as her body made direct contact with Sesshoumaru's chest. Frightened, she began to squirm uncontrollably. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Unshed tears burned her eyes as she remembered her nightmares of Naraku. "Naraku…please don't kill him…I beg of you…"

Sesshoumaru knew what she was frightened the moment he grasped her wrist. His only way of breaking her free of the memory was to prove who he was. With no warning, even to himself, he grabbed the struggling woman's chin and sealed his lips firmly over hers.

Warmth spread through her chilled limbs in seconds. _Lord Sesshoumaru!_ She knew his scent anywhere, and his urgent need of her through his demanding mouth. She opened herself up at the feel of his probing tongue and surrendered. Instead of pushing him away as she had previously intended, she clung to him, unafraid of the clawed hands that had managed to slither down to her waist and grab her hips.

He pulled her closer, and Rin allowed it. Her close contact with him forced their lips to separate and she was released to breathe. "My lord…" She whispered, suddenly desperate for more.

Instead of obliging the young woman who was grasping more fistfuls of his kimono, he leaned down to nuzzle her throat. He gave no warning for the second time, and sunk his teeth into his already healed claiming bite that he had given her over a week before.

Rin found the flesh of Sesshoumaru's chest instantly and dug her nails deep into him in a mix of agony and pleasure.

He held her there for what seemed like hours, refusing to release her.

She didn't want him to let her go. Instead, she wanted to claim him as well. Feeling braver than she had when she saw the dancing lights, she shoved a thick handful of silver hair away from Sesshoumaru's neck and attempted to bite him back.

The reaction was instant...


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

In an instant, she was released and had her knees buckle beneath her. Rin was stunned at Sesshoumaru's sudden departure and her air was surprisingly lonely without him. "My Lord…?" She asked quietly as she bent her head to look upon the ground. Her hair dropped past her shoulder to cover her face as she looked over toward the demon lord's steady legs.

Sesshoumaru glared, unsure of what caused him to leave the trembling woman. "What did you do, Rin?"

The question was loaded with uncertainty, and Rin could hear it clearly. "I beg your pardon, Lord Sesshoumaru. I just assumed that you might want me to mark you in return…perhaps it was too forward of me?"

Sesshoumaru's voice was even in his response. "Do you still assume that I might?"

_Is this a trick question?_ Rin lifted her chin and pushed her dripping wet hair out of her face to fix the demon lord with her chocolate brown stare. Quietly, she whispered the only word she could think of in that tense moment. "…yes." The air was still as her soft voice uttered the simple word.

Sesshoumaru was stunned at her blatant response. Internally, he was unsure of how to react. There, upon the ground before him, was a woman he had known since her age of eight years old who was now in that instant seventeen. He had claimed her accidentally on the night of her bleeding because of his own natural instincts, and strangely he had not regretted that act. Until this very night, he had not regretted anything that he had done to and for Rin since they had first met. And now, he did regret only one thing. Sesshoumaru regretted letting her go to fall to the ground just seconds previous.

The demon lord gazed into the questioning eyes of his Rin, and marveled at how stunning she was drenched in autumn rain. Droplets of water lingered on her bare arms and shoulders and some eventually slid down her front or back to enhance the fact that she was nearly naked. Deep within Sesshoumaru's chest, he felt the urge to reach down and lift the trembling woman into his embrace once again, but ignored it against his better judgment. "Would you?"

Rin continued to stare, but rearranged her position on the saturated earth to sit on her knees. She was then fully aware that her cleavage was visible to the demon lord, who seemed to be internally fighting with himself to remain locked in eye contact. "If you wish me to, Lord Sesshoumaru." Taking advantage of the situation, clasped her hands together in her lap, which gave her chest a little more cleavage, and she smiled sweetly. _I may only be seventeen, but I'm far from being the child I once was. Time to make my move. _

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side and eyed her curiously. "Are you attempting to gain my attention by seducing me with your figure, Rin?" He noted that he had caused an obvious blush to form on the human's lovely face. "If so, then do stop. I cannot be easily fooled by female games. Stand." His last word was a command and the young woman knew it instantly by the sound of his voice.

Rin stood, embarrassed at being caught at her own game. She had no excuse, so she remained silent as she resituated her gown, which wasn't easy considering that it was soaked all the way through and felt like a second skin. "Yes, my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru stepped toward her, highly aware of her elevated heart rate. "You do not have the fangs in which to mark my flesh. Therefore you are physically unable to claim any part of me."

Rin fixed him with a confident stare. "So only you can take part in this?"

"There is nothing to take part in. I simply claimed you to make it clear that I will only allow another male to come near you if I alone approve." Sesshoumaru silently dared the human to go against him.

Rin was not easily persuaded by his remark. "You only needed to bite me once for that to be true, my Lord. But instead of the one simple bite, you have bitten me four times. I would say that that means more than just keeping other men away from me. Do you deny it?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flared at the insolence of her question, but instead of getting angry, he surprised her by shaking his head slightly. "I do not deny it, Rin."

"So allow me to get the straight. You have bitten me several times, but I am not allowed to even _try _to do the same to you simply because I am not a demon?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. "I said nothing of the sort. I will not tolerate you putting words in my mouth like this, Rin."

The young human cocked her own head to the side and smiled. "Oh, really? But my Lord, I believe you just did. And as you can see, I am still doing so despite you." It was obvious that she was angry. But Sesshoumaru was certain that she was much more than _angry. _Rin never smiled when she was angry.

He did the only thing he could think of to do…threaten. "You are acting much more like the child you use to be, than the woman that you should be right now. I suggest you halt in your foolishness, unless you would like to face the consequences."

_What is wrong with me? I'm starting to act like Kagome! I'm surprised Lord Sesshoumaru hasn't murdered me on the spot yet! But why do I get the feeling that this is a game? I wonder how long I can play before he loses himself to his demon nature again?_ "Lord Sesshoumaru, I have not yet forgotten that I am but seventeen years in age. I am still a child in many ways, but I am also a woman with woman feelings. I am _human_, and very fragile next to you and your servants. But it seems that _you _have forgotten those facts. You have played with my feelings for the past few years, even though it was not obvious to you."

"Stop this, Rin!" It was Sesshoumaru's turn to be angry.

Defiant to the core, Rin straightened her spine and stepped forward toward the shocked demon lord. "No I will _not, _Lord Sesshoumaru! I am tired of being commanded like the dog you seem to think I am! I have spent the past week and a half wondering if your feelings were deeper for me than you have lead me and everyone around us believe. But the more time we are together, the more I see that I have been mislead by false hope! I may be yours to trade off if you approve of the man who comes in pursuit of my hand, by I am NOT yours to manipulate and toy with as if I have no feelings at all! Yes! I do want to bite you back, and yes, I do want to claim you for myself! Believe me, I would sink my dull teeth into your demon flesh if I thought it would encourage you to have me as your mate, but it apparently isn't enough to entice those ice cold demon instincts of yours!" Rin stopped to catch her breath before she continued. "It is obvious to me now that you find me to be nothing more than a disgusting human!"

Sesshoumaru was speechless. Nothing around them moved in the garden because everyone and everything seemed to be just as frightened and stunned by Rin's outburst as the demon lord.

Rin was not finished yet. "Have you nothing to say to me, Lord Sesshoumaru? It is obvious that I have struck a nerve." The young woman's body was tense, but she was not afraid. In fact, she felt more alive in that moment than she had felt the first day that Sesshoumaru had accepted her into his life. "If your only response is silence, then I shall retire to my room. In the morning, I plan to return to Kaede." Confident in herself, Rin huffed and turned. "I will not return here after I leave. I deserve more than a cold stare and indifference from a man. I know now that I will not receive anything more from you. Good night, my Lord."

The air was tense behind her back. Her spine tingled from the cold eyes of her Lord, but she refused to return to him.

Sesshoumaru was mad…no. He was more than mad. He was livid. His blood boiled as he watched the human woman walk away and his inner demon roared inside as he studied the curves of her body, which swayed seductively in her pursuit of her bedroom door. "_Rin!" _Sesshoumaru growled low and menacing, unsure if he should attack or not.

Rin heard him snarl her name, and she giggled inside. _I can be really mean too, you know. _To prove her final point, she put a little extra sway in her hips as she opened her door. She turned just in time to see a rather large blurry white ball flying at her.

In seconds, the sounds of snapping wood, breaking glass and shouts echoed through the silent castle, but no one came to investigate.

Sesshoumaru had blasted through Rin's bedroom doors, ignoring the frightened stares he was receiving from her. Before Rin could even utter a scream of surprise, the demon lord pinned her to her floor and took her mouth in a demanding kiss that took her breathe from her lungs as shards of broken glass and wood splinters dropped all around like false rain.

Authors Note: Holy cow, guys! I didn't mean to take so long! But my finals are over, and I am almost finished with my Christmas shopping, so now I can write as much as I want. Forgive me for the chapter delay! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_**Chapter Nineteen **_

Rin shivered in her sleep, unaware that her covers had slid down past her bare arms. Her dreams were pleasant and breathe taking. She was flying high among the stars, twisting and turning and weightless. Her feet pointed and she flung her arms out as she soared higher, filled with unmistakable happiness and contentment while she danced against a backdrop of midnight skies and crystal rain. Just a head of her, vacant but visible were a pair of golden eyes sitting just below a crescent moon. They gazed upon her beautiful figure, and Rin felt another tingling wave of goose bumps erupt over her entire body. _Lord Sesshoumaru…_ She reached a delicate hand upward in hopes of finding the elusive demon lord, but grabbed nothing but air. Saddened, she looked up from her empty hand to find nothing but black night and diamond stars. _Where have you gone? _

The human woman twisted in her sleep, entangling herself in her own blankets.

Sesshoumaru watched her as he sat off to the side. A dark blue wrap had been wound lazily about his naked lower half, but he left his chest bare to the chilled night breeze. His breathing was even and calm and he had allowed himself the comfort of relaxing his tired muscles as he gazed at his mate with deep longing.

A giant gaping hole in the wall was an obvious indication of the previous night's events, but the powerful demon lord would have it repaired before anyone could lay eyes upon it, and no one would even dare question how it happened to appear even if they did see it.

Rin's body twisted itself tighter within the confines of her covers and she was soon clawing and fighting with herself in her sleep. "_Lord…Sesshoumaru…no!" _She whimpered softly.

The demon lord's honey gold eyes narrowed as he studied his mate's tightly wrapped form struggle to free herself. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of his name being uttered from Rin's soft lips, and he tensed, ready to strike. _What could she be dreaming?_

Evil laughter filled her thoughts, corrupted her mind, and Rin trembled as she lashed out to fight him off. His cold violet eyes were twinkling with malice as he smiled. _You may belong to him, Rin, but you will never have his love... _Naraku wrapped his snakelike fingers around her arms and hoisted her above him.

Rin kicked hard against him, but he refused to release her. _No! _

Naraku gripped her arms tighter, causing Rin the ground her teeth to prevent a scream from escaping. _When the time comes…he will leave you for a demon, Rin…you are nothing to him…he will end you…_

Rin thrashed about on her bed, causing Sesshoumaru to bolt in her direction. Fear gripped his very soul as an earth shattering scream burst out of the her throat.

Every servant in Sesshoumaru's employment could be heard shouting from distant rooms, and from the garden.

The demon lord was at her side in seconds, and he wrapped his arms tight around Rin's struggling waist to hold her steady. "_Rin..." _He whispered softly in her ear. "_Come back to me…" _He brushed a few tangled strands of loose hair away from the human's flushing neck and he bent forward to nuzzle her in an attempt to stir her from her nightmares.

Rin's chocolate brown eyes popped open as she gasped. Cool morning air filled her lungs, and she coughed, unaware that she was enveloped in a tight embrace until she tried to reach for her blankets. A pair of warm, pale and strong arms were wrapped tightly around her middle, and she started to panic even more. "RELEASE ME!" Rin used to top of her voice as she jammed her boney elbow backward into a stunned Sesshoumaru's nose. In an instant, she found herself tumbling to the floor and looking up to find her demon lord confounded and wide eyed.

Sesshoumaru's eyes stung fiercely, but the pain ebbed away after a brief moment of calm. He waited until he had full control of his nose before he addressed the frightened and very nude human who was scrambling to cover herself. "That was unnecessary."

Rin was mortified. Her fear was obvious in her voice, though she tried in vain to hide her tears of shame with her midnight black hair. "Forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru!" She grabbed for her blankets and wrapped them tightly over her bruised body before she turned back toward her demon lord. She bowed low before him and refused to meet his steady but molten gaze. "I was afraid I was still dreaming…I apologize…"

Sesshoumaru sighed, then dropped down to the floor on one knee and grabbed Rin's right arm and pulled her to himself.

Rin was surprised at his feather like touch. She was instantly reminded of their intense night together and her abdomen instantly pooled with a fiery heat. "My…Lord?"

Sesshoumaru silenced her with a demanding kiss, and Rin melted in his embrace. To her relief, her blanket was torn away from her heated body and she felt her breasts meet Sesshoumaru's scorching skin. Her lips parted to allow her demon lord to invade her already tender mouth with his demanding tongue, and felt his clawed hands grip parts of her that had already been assaulted.

He needed her, then. Her scent had filled his already sensitive nose before Rin had even realized her own arousal. He had to have her, nightmare or not, demon or human. She was his now, and nothing could stop him from taking what was his.

Sesshoumaru fed off of her every moan, and marveled at every time she dug her human claws into the heated skin of his back and arms, but he never allowed her mouth much time to utter more than a few struggling breaths before he claimed them again and again.

Rin's body received him openly, unafraid of the demon that escaped from Sesshoumaru's calm demeanor. She drank in every flash of crimson eyes, and hungrily accepted every nip of her throat and wrists. She even released a silent scream as the fangs of her demon lord penetrated her flesh once again after he had liberated her mouth for another brief moment.

They stayed, locked in their passionate embrace until the morning sun's golden rays trickled past the clouds of dust and lingered against the skin of two sleeping bodies.

(Just down the hall)

Two women were conversing in the shadows. One of the women had short, dark hair and green eyes, while the other had long, auburn hair and golden eyes. The dark haired woman was the first to speak. "Well…it is obvious that Lord Sesshoumaru has chosen his mate…I never thought that after all of these years that he would choose a human." Aya smiled mischievously at Sesshoumaru's younger sister.

Ura smiled back and nodded. "The moment I saw her, I knew she was the one."

"But does he _love _her?"

Ura turned in the direction of Rin's bedroom door and nodded. "He does…too bad he hasn't told her that yet." She thought for a moment. "Do you think we should wake them soon?"

Aya shook her head and turned to walk away. "I wouldn't if I were you. Let us leave them be, for now. I think I hear master Jaken."

Ura narrowed her eyes. "I can smell that imp demon from a mile away. Shall we go attack?"

Aya grinned and nodded. With that, they left the hallway arm in arm.


	20. Chapter Twenty

_**Chapter Twenty**_

(Later that same day)

The golden eyed, auburn haired demon smiled sweetly at her brother through thick bangs as she clasped her hands before her. Her feigned innocence amused Sesshoumaru, but he kept it to himself as he studied his lovely sister. "Ura?"

The demon woman only smiled in response.

They were standing in one of the largest rooms of his castle; the throne room, and Sesshoumaru was perched high and standing (or better yet, leaning) next to a grand chair with various precious stones. A wandering traveler would think that the lord of the castle was a hidden king, instead of a much more powerful demon lord. That traveler would certainly bow in his presence, but fear they might not live to rise before him.

The two demons in the immense room eyed each other for a few brief seconds before one spoke. "Dear brother, why have you called me to your chambers?" Ura asked sweetly.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, highly aware that his younger sister's voice held subtle hints of amusement. "I understand that you have become acquainted with the human, Rin."

The auburn haired woman rolled her eyes. "Yes, my lord. I have found a wonderful friend in Lady Rin. She is a gem in her own right, and I am pleased to see that she has influenced you greatly." She grinned. "But why, might I ask, do you still address her as the 'human'? One would think that after the past few weeks now that she has been here, you would bestow a more fitting title to her person?"

"And what title should Rin be given, do you suppose?" Ura had sure gained Sesshoumaru's attention, and the reason he had called his sister to him was about a different matter entirely.

Ura stepped forward, kicking the hem of her lavender robes out so that she might avoid stepping on them. "My lord brother, Rin deserves the title of _Lady. _If you have not already noticed, several of your servants, including myself, have already honored her with it…except you." Ura pointed an accusing finger in her brothers direction. "Our mother may not fully accept Rin as your mate, but our father would have embraced her with open arms and _you _know that!"

Sesshoumaru uncrossed his arms and stepped down from his perch to stand before his head strong sister. "You will leave our father out of this, and mother can mind her own business in her own kingdom. As to the matter of entitling Rin, _you _will mind your own business as well."

Ura couldn't stop now. "Your patience is wearing thin, I can see that now. That human is changing you, and it is almost funny that you cannot see it yourself."

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her and was nearly nose to nose, only Ura was slightly shorter. "You will address her as Rin."

"No, I don't think that I will, brother. You see, if you believe that she is nothing more than a human girl unworthy of a title from the one she truly loves, then as your sister and most loyal servant, I should follow your influence."

"Ura, I am warning you now. You will address her as Rin, and nothing more." Sesshoumaru was not visibly shaken, but internally, he was growing impatient. "Any word otherwise would be a dishonor to me and I will not have it in my home."

"I am first and foremost your sister, and will continue to remain so until my death and yours. Therefore you are not allowed to command me to do anything unless it regards to how I treat you. But when it comes to that _human, _I am doing nothing more than following _your _lead."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flared. "You dare challenge me?"

Ura smiled. "If I were not your sister, than I would be running from the room in fear of your awful wrath, but I am, so yes. I am challenging you."

Sesshoumaru reached for his sword at the same instant that Ura reared back with her long claws. Both were baring sharp canines and had eyes burning crimson. "Careful, older brother. You would not want to lose your arm a second time, now would you? Should I bring Lord Inuyasha to aid me?"

Sesshoumaru huffed in amusement. "That half breed is no match for me, and neither are you!" He lunged forward while drawing his sword. Ura jumped back out of reach as he swung downward. "What is the matter, Ura? Are you afraid of me?"

"Nothing could make me fear you, my Lord." Ura shot forward with claws raised and swung also. Both missed, but neither gave up.

The fighting siblings duked it out for nearly a half hour before a subtle knock at the chamber door caught them both of guard. "What is it?" Sesshoumaru called, barely out of breath and no hint of exhaustion.

The large stone door creaked as it slid open a few inches. From behind it, a small green head with two saucer like eyes popped out. "My Lord…?" Jaken paused and gaped as he realized the scene he had walked in on. The two siblings were a little disheveled and Sesshoumaru's armor was out of sorts, and both had weapons drawn.

"What is it, Jaken? I haven't got all day." Sesshoumaru was calm, but obviously impatient.

Jaken shook out of his momentary stupor and nodded. "Yes, my Lord. Um…Lady Rin was wondering when you would like to leave for the village…"

Sesshoumaru was eerily silent.

Ura was trying desperately to keep the smile on her face hidden behind her other hand, while she still kept her claws raised for any sudden attack.

Jaken gulped, realizing he has said something terribly wrong. "My Lord?"

"Jaken." The demon imp didn't know if Sesshoumaru's voice could hold much more ice without freezing the room solid with it. "What did you just call Rin?"

Jaken looked back and forth from his lord and Ura for a few seconds before he had the nerve to respond. "I c…called…her _Lady _Rin, my Lord…"

"Why?"

Jaken could almost feel the venom seething from Sesshoumaru's aura. "Your sister, and mistress Aya trapped me in the hallway this morning on my way to check on Rin, and they…threatened me…"

Sesshoumaru was taken aback. He rounded on his sister who was still poised in a battle stance. "You were in the hallway this morning with Aya?"

Ura huffed. "Oh please! You cannot stand there and expect me to be ignorant of what has happened between you and the 'human'! I can _smell _it on you! Bath or no bath, her scent is a part of you today, and I apologize for pointing it out, but _everyone _knows! We all heard the screams and the crash this morning, but you should be thanking me for keeping the castle away from the source. Otherwise you and Lady Rin wouldn't have had a chance to…shall we say…'do it'."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his honey eyes at his sister. He opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by a frightened Jaken. "

"My…lord?"

"What is it now, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru rounded on the imp, who was found sprawled across the floor in an attempt to stave off the uncomfortable feeling he was getting from the demon lord's infamous stare.

"There is still the matter of Rin and the village, Lord Sesshoumaru…Forgive me, but she was most adamant about knowing."

Silence.

Jaken waited, unsure of whether or not he should even lift his face from the cold ground.

More silence…

"Um…"

Ura was the first to speak. "Jaken, stand. He just left. "

Jaken leaped to his feet, dumbstruck. "W…w…why does he always do that to me?" He was staring at the large door he had just previously entered from. "Why can he not just tell me instead of leaving me on the floor like an idiot?"

Ura shrugged. "At least he spared you the sour look that he just gave to me."

(Rin's room)

"Would you mind helping me into this?" Rin asked Aya, who was sitting on her knees near Rin's full length mirror.

Rin was holding up a cream colored silk kimono with Japanese cherry blossoms wrapped around the waist, sash, and sleeves. At the foot of her bed sitting on top of her clothing chest was a pair of black slippers with onyx gemstones at the toes, which were intended for her the kimono. "I need help tying my sash correctly."

Aya nodded as she rested on her feet. "Did Lord Sesshoumaru gift this to you?" She stopped in front of the young woman and helped her remove her bath robe before she guided Rin's thin arms into the new silky kimono sleeves.

Rin lifted her long black hair until she felt the silk touch her back and then she released it. "Lord Sesshoumaru gave this to me for my birthday a few months ago. I am just now finding a time to wear it."

Aya smiled as the young woman situated the front of the garment and wrapped the sash tightly around her waist. She grabbed the ends and tied them in a traditional fashion before adding to the conversation. "It is lovely, my Lady. The colors suit you well. Lord Sesshoumaru has a keen eye from style in your case."

Rin nodded happily as she stepped over to her mirror. "I have to admit that you are absolutely right. Lord Sesshoumaru knows me very well." She turned toward the smiling demon with a modest blush on her cheeks and added. "Thank you for the compliment, also. I do not hear them very often except from my friends from home."

Aya cocked her head to the side. "Lord Sesshoumaru never compliments you?"

"Oh, no!" Rin shook her head vigorously. "He does! Just not in the way that everyone else would." She sighed. "His way of a compliment is to admire with his eyes…even though he doesn't know that I notice them, I can tell that he likes my appearance from the looks he gives me. That is compliment enough."

Aya grinned and nodded. "If you say so."

Rin changed the direction of the conversation after she walked over toward her mirror and grabbed a large pink blossom and added it to her hair to finish her attire. "How long, do you suppose, will it take to fix my wall?" She motioned to the big gaping hole that led directly to the garden.

Aya glanced over at the wide opening and shrugged. "It should be finished by the time you return from your outing." She was silent for a moment. "Would you like to explain to me how it got there, or should I just leave it to my imagination?"

Before Rin could respond, a deep crimson blush spread over her face and traveled down to her neck and well past what her new kimono would allow to show. "Lord Sesshoumaru felt that it needed to be redone…so he demolished it."

Aya chewed on the side of her lip and nodded. "Oh, I see." She thought before she added. "So the fact that he attacked you had nothing to do with it?"

"Huh? No!" Rin spun around fast to face the missing wall. "No…he didn't _attack _me…"

Aya giggled. "Sure. Whatever you say."

"You know, don't you?" Rin's embarrassment was obvious from the sound of her voice.

"Know what?" Aya faked ignorance well…sort of.

"About last night?"

"What about last night am I supposed to know about?"

"Aya!" Rin spun around to address the giggling demon but came face to face with a very tall, very angry, very handsome demon with long silver hair and piercing honey gold eyes. "Lord Sesshoumaru…"

_**Author's Note**_: Some of you were complaining that my chapters were too short so I hope this one is long enough to tide you guys over for the next day or two, lol. Oh, and cliffhangers are just a part of my fanfiction, sorry! I just can't not leave off with a cliffy because I myself am interested to know what direction my story will take after I have finished a chapter. I'm just weird that way.

Merry Christmas for all of you who celebrate it! Happy Hanukah (h/e you spell that), and Kwanza as well! And if I did not mention a holiday, forgive me, but those three are the only ones I can think of at the moment, but happy whatever holiday it is that you celebrate too! I hope everyone has a wonderful whatever holiday season!

With love,

Olivia AR


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

Rin was mortified.

Aya was silently giggling.

Ura and Jaken had just stumbled in the open door.

Sesshoumaru was livid. "Follow me." Rin felt the venom in his voice, and she didn't dare hesitate to obey.

A few minutes later, the couple was silently strolling in the garden, hidden from prying eyes that were no doubt attempting to catch a glimpse. Rin hung her head, not sure if she should be ashamed of herself, afraid for herself, or annoyed that she thought she needed to feel either. "Rin."

The softness in Sesshoumaru's voice caused her to pause in her stride. She lifted her head to find that the demon lord had stopped as well and was turned completely in her direction only a few inches away. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Her heart hammered against her ribs hard enough to where she thought it might bruise her insides.

The demon lord simply watched her as the human squirmed in the presence of his amber gaze, unsure of what he might be thinking. "Rin." Sesshoumaru almost purred her name, which caused the human woman to gaze at him in awe.

Rin relaxed her body, positive that her new mate would do nothing to purposefully hurt her. In that moment, when she was sure that Sesshoumaru's anger was only for show, she straightened her spine and addressed him like a woman should speak to a man. "Are you angry with me, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The demon lord said nothing. He only watched her as his Rin transformed from a young girl to a brave woman before his very eyes. Sesshoumaru was amazed at her ability to sense his moods perfectly, and was even more pleased that that part of her had become more sensitive after they had mated.

Rin asked again. "Lord Sesshoumaru, please? Are you angry with me?" There was still no reply from the demon lord's mouth, but his gaze spoke volumes. The volumes his eyes were speaking were almost shouting at her, and she felt her face warm. "Do you wish to still escort me to the village?"

"We have plenty of time."

Rin was automatically confused. "My Lord?"

The demon lord stepped toward her with a new fire blazing within his mesmerizing amber eyes. "My Lady." He whispered softly before he enveloped the human woman into his strong embrace.

Rin allowed herself to be drawn into those powerful arms, amazed at the words that Sesshoumaru had uttered but more than pleased that he had just given her a title that she never felt she deserved. "Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin offered a delicate whisper to escape her throat as she clung desperately to the armor that was wrapped around her mate's chest. "I…I love you, Lord Sesshoumaru." She didn't need to hear him offer the same words in kind, but when the demon lord returned her affections, Rin couldn't help but release a few tears of absolute joy.

"My Rin…my love…" With that said, Rin felt a strong and determined clawed hand grasp her chin and lift her face upward to receive a demanding kiss that stole her breath.

A familiar feeling pooled within her belly, and suddenly Rin was desperate for more of Sesshoumaru's touch. She escaped his talented lips long enough to groan as a clawed hand hooked onto one of the folds of her new kimono. Rin did not know how Sesshoumaru had done it, but in seconds, her mouth was recaptured and her clothes were skillfully removed and were dropped to the grass.

The chill of the night air washed over her naked flesh, causing wave after glorious wave of shivers to tingle and bathe her skin in goose bumps. Her knees buckled beneath her, but Sesshoumaru wrapped a powerful arm around her lower back and brought her to the ground with ease. Rin felt the crisp chill of the dew covered grass press into her delicate skin, but she didn't care. Her full attention rested on her new mate as he explored every inch of her body with his clawed hands while he continued his assault on her already sore lips.

The area in which the demon lord had led her to was secluded. They were in the center of a well hidden pavilion which was surrounded by thick trees, and at their bases were thick bushes filled with freshly blooming golden roses.

The aroma that permeated the air filled their noses and drove Sesshoumaru over the edge. He marveled at the human beneath him as he drank in her scent mixed with the familiar flowers. It reminded him of a time when he was much younger. He had just been traveling to his parent's home from an extended stay with a former relative when he had come upon a glorious creature no older than thirteen. Sesshoumaru had smelled her intoxicating scent before he even saw her simply because she was in her first stages of womanhood. The girls name was a vacant memory to him, but in that instant, he forced the thought from his mind as he continued to ravish his mate.

**Author's note**: Don't be too disappointed at how short this chapter is! I'm actually pretty sick at the moment, and it's messing with me. I've been so tired for the past two days, and I barely slept last night. I just didn't want to let my fans down, so I wrote as much as I could for this chapter.

At the moment, I am trying to figure out a way to combine this fanfic with a new one that some of you have already started to read. It is called "Their First Encounter", and believe me, it is not easy. If you haven't already read my newest fanfic, please feel free to do so.

It is also not easy to keep Sesshoumaru in character, but I hope that I have done a good job so far. I haven't had any complaints, but I'm sure there is someone out there that has read my story and didn't like the direction I have taken. I can't please everyone, but I can sure as hell try.

I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas holiday. Mine was alright, considering the two losses that my family has suffered this past year. At the moment, I am just glad that the stress of the holidays is now over, and I can look forward to a new year and start fresh. If I do not post a new chapter for any of my stories before the new year, rest assured that I will have one or two new chapters afterward.

**To my Fans:**

**icegirljenni**- You were the first reviewer to my story A Small Twist of Fate, and it is an absolute treasure to read what you have to say. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for giving me your imput, and I would like to say that you are part of the reason I love allowing people to read my writing.

**FrozenPride**- Every time I read one your reviews, I can't help but releasing a little chuckle. You are always the one who tells me how much you hate the cliffhangers but love where my story is going. You keep me on my toes when it comes to updating.

**BlissfulGold**- I would just like to say that I love your profile name. I'm not sure why, I just do. Thank you for being such a wonderful fan, and I hope you remain a fan for as long as I am able to write.

**Taraah36**- I enjoy reading your reviews a lot simply because it makes me smile whenever I see someone excited about my writing. It lets me know that I am doing a good job.

**.13**-It fills my heart with such joy to have someone enjoy not just one of my stories, but two based on the same characters. You and icegirljenni make me feel like being a writer is worth the few hours I spend at my computer writing a new chapter for whatever story i happen to be on.

**ImAGinger**- I would like to say first off, I LOVE your name because I am a ginger too. I am half Irish :), and I would like to say that I appreciate that you have the decency to point out anything that would be confusing in my writing to others, instead of just saying that you were confused but haven't pointed out by what. I am truly grateful.

Believe me when I say that those are not my only loyal fans, but those guys have all followed my chapters with such enthusiasm that I cannot help but honor them in the only way that I can.

**OliviaAR**


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

Their day passed with little progress. Rin, after bathing away her previous encounter with her demon lord, did nothing more than stroll through the garden for the rest of the morning until well into the late afternoon, while Sesshoumaru took to his chambers to discuss territory rights with several guests that had arrived during the morning hours.

Rin was not disappointed by her lord's wordless departure. In fact, she was extremely pleased by his absence as it gave her the time she needed to recuperate and heal. She massaged her inner thighs, wincing from the deep ache that they were experiencing. Smiling from the memory that the pain forced her to remember, she sat down on a boulder that was housed just a few feet away from her bed chambers. "He called me his love…" Rin whispered to herself, blissful at the sound of it. "Does this mean he truly feels the same for me?"

Rin was never alone for very long in Sesshoumaru's castle. Just as she had asked herself that private question, an answer from another source caused the human to jump from her spot.

"There is no room for doubt when it comes to my brother." Ura withdrew herself from behind a pillar and moved toward Rin with a delicate grace.

Rin sighed and resumed her post upon her makeshift seat on the boulder. She offered a knowing smile and faint blush to the demon woman. "I should have known I wasn't alone."

Ura took a seat next to Rin and let out a light laugh. "In this castle, Sesshoumaru is more protective of you than ever, despite his tight security. I hope you do not take offense."

Rin shook her head. "No, I'm not offended. So…you are not Lord Sesshoumaru's cousin after all. You are his sister." She stated the fact more for herself than to make a point that it was known at all.

Ura nodded. "Yes. Though we have no resemblance that others can see, it is true. I was born of our mother and our father. I was conceived not long after Inuyasha had been. A few months, actually, now that I think about it."

"But you do not harbor the same dislike toward Inuyasha as Lord Sesshoumaru does?" Rin was intrigued.

Ura shook her head as she turned to look at Rin with sincerity in her honey gold eyes which resembled that of her two older brothers. "No." She smiled. "Our father had died before I was even born. I did not know Inuyasha, nor did I know Sesshoumaru until my eldest brother showed up to save the life of a certain human girl whose soul had ended up devoured by the underworld."

Rin, fully aware of that particular incident, hung her head and nodded. "I remember that. Lord Sesshoumaru refused to allow me to leave his side for many days afterward…but I only remember seeing his mother…your mother." She corrected herself before Ura had a chance to take offence. "Why did I not see you?"

"What would I have said to a brother I had never spoken to?"Ura pushed a strand of her long auburn hair back behind her ear and continued. "I may be a member of the most noble demon family to embrace the western lands, but that does not entitle me with the same bravery that my brothers have. I am, most days, very much a coward."

Rin jumped. "You are not!"

Ura held up a steady hand to silence her and continued. "You have been kept in the dark about me for your own safety. I am dangerous, there is no doubt. I am just as powerful as my eldest brother, but he owns more power just by being the first born _son._ I do not wish to challenge his claim on our father's lands. But because I am _alive_ and a _daughter_ of the most notorious demon that ever walked this earth, my very life is threatened despite whose company I keep."

Rin was still slightly confused. "How did you end up here if you had never met Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Our mother." Ura stated simply. "She had no desire to challenge her son's claim to the western lands any more than I. So she informed him of my existence, though he was not ignorant of it. He knew who I was, what I was, the moment he set foot in our mother's home to save your life. But as you can imagine, he didn't exactly care about that given the current circumstance." She grinned at Rin, whose jaw had dropped. "I was kept hidden from his because our mother feared that he might kill me before I had a chance to say I was not a threat. Again I say, this was all kept from you to protect you. My existence poses a threat to Sesshoumaru just as much as Inuyasha's does. That fact, alone, makes me very dangerous in his eyes, despite my lack of wanting."

"Your past was kept hidden from me because you are a target? Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

"In a sense." Ura attempted to clarify. "You are in danger with me whether you know of my past or not, which is why I decided to inform you of it anyway. I could be killed at any moment, and you could be harmed in the process. But my brother wishes for me to be nearer to you for your own protection, which means that he trusts me despite our invisible sibling rivalry which I honestly don't care for."

"You said that you did not know about your brothers until one of them showed up at your mother's front door?"

"That is true. Although I did know, before he showed up, who Sesshoumaru was because my mother saw him coming. I was afraid of him."

"He _is _intimidating at times."

Ura nodded again, agreeing with Rin. "He was quite frightening…Anyway, when Sesshoumaru was officially informed, he offered his home to me. I like to think he's is keeping me close to just keep an eye on me."

Rin thought for a moment, playing with the hem of her kimono sleeve. "How long have you been here?"

"I have been living in my brother's palace since he left you with your friends when you were eight years old."

"Why are you not against humans like Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Ura smiled again. "Are you not aware of why my eldest brother dislikes humans? I would have thought that was obvious."

Rin shook her head. "I have a few theories, but nothing solid. I am a little too scared to ask."

The auburn haired demon stood and turned to face Rin fully. "Lady Rin…my brother deeply despises humans because our father fell in love with Inuyasha's mother. That was never a secret…and I believe he despises them even more now…knowing that he is now going down the same path as our father by falling in love with you." Ura took a moment before she volunteered anything else. "What I find most funny about the relationship that you are now in with my eldest brother, is that you are now wearing the very same ring that our father had made to fit the finger of Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi."


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

_**Chapter Twenty-three**_

The two women conversed for a few hours before the sun dropped so low on the horizon that the palace was cast in the knowing shadow of soon to be night. Rin excused herself from the conversation not long after the first star appeared in the sky, and she made her way back to her room.

The young woman had many new thoughts in her head and so many unanswered questions that she felt she would not rest until her Lord accounted for them. Rin lifted her trembling left hand up to her face so that she might see it better in the absent light. She saw the rose gold band, with its woven knots and entwined honey stones. _So this belonged to Inuyasha's mother…how did I end up with it if it belonged to her? Shouldn't Inuyasha have this? Maybe their father never had the chance to give it to her…?_ CRASH!

"Ah!" Rin nearly jumped out of her skin as the sound of rough collision echoed from across the garden. "What the…?" BANG! "Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin was almost positive that the sounds of utter destruction were coming from Sesshoumaru's private quarters, so she stopped in her journey to her rooms and took off for the demon lord's.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Another crashing sound sent more adrenaline coursing through her veins, and Rin was almost flying across the garden. She didn't even notice that Sesshoumaru's sister, Ura, was still sitting on the same boulder that Rin had just left moments before.

Ura was startled by the human's quick appearance and departure. "Rin?"

Rin ignored her. She ignored everything that buzzed past her as she ran for her Lord's rooms. "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"You weakling! Extend your claws and attack without remorse!" An unfamiliar voice shouted from behind one of the rooms that Sesshoumaru occupied. Rin did not stop. "Do not cower in fear of my poison claws! Extend and fight!" The second voice made Rin halt in her tracks.

_That second voice was that of Lord Sesshoumaru!_ Rin stopped mid stride and clutched at her chest to calm her aching lungs as they attempted to take in some much needed oxygen. She stood just feet away from her Lord's chamber doors, and for a moment, she was afraid that those doors might break away from their hinges and attack her as more violent voices slipped through the cracks. "The moment you hesitate, I will strike and kill you!" _Another unknown voice! _CRUNCH!

Rin was startled out of her frozen fear by the crashing sounds and she crept up the small stairs, onto the deck, and crouched down to view the scene through a crack in the wood. "_Rin!" _A female voice whispered fiercely behind her, but the human was not startled.

"Ura, what are they doing in there? Who are all of these men?" Rin knew that Sesshoumaru's sister wasn't about to brush off that she had zoomed past her only moments ago, but she didn't care about that. She was more curious about why all of the handsome male demons were fighting in the room on the other side of the wall.

Ura crouched down next to the nosy human and chuckled under her breath. "Those are the demon lords from the north and south lands. They are testing their fighting skills." She found another crack in the wood and proceeded to be nosy too.

Rin looked sideways at the female demon. "Why are they here? Lord Sesshoumaru didn't elaborate on what they came here for."

Ura shrugged as she caught sight of a particularly attractive male demon with shinning midnight hair and cool blue eyes that was in the midst of a battle with her very own brother. "Some of them are showing off new powers that they have acquired through various battles. Sesshoumaru is attempting to unite with them to ensure the safety of our western lands." Rin gave her a puzzled look. "My brother may be the most powerful demon alive, but he still needs backup from other sources besides his own guard. This meeting is showcasing the power of the other demon lords to prove that they are worthy enough to even be considered for a spot in his empire."

"Oh…" Rin nodded, ensuring Ura that she understood before she turned her attention back at the scene in the other room. She strained her eye to catch sight of the show.

The demon with the dark hair was poised and ready to strike at Sesshoumaru with everything he possessed. "Are you prepared for me, my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru glared, also poised in attack mode but was much more advanced with his fighting skills than anyone else in the room. He stood tall, with his claws raised above his head, and had barely broke a sweat as he encouraged his current foe with his other hand to approach him. "Are you afraid of me? Why do you hesitate? Did I not just inform you that if you hesitate, I would kill you?"

The dark haired demon scrunched his handsome face and flew without another thought.

Rin clenched her fists and closed her eyes, afraid that the man might not live to see the next few seconds. BANG! Rin jolted a little as another loud crashing sound echoed through the entire palace. She opened her eyes and hurriedly looked for the poor demon who had just lost his life. "Ura, where is he!"

"_Rin, Sesshoumaru was the one that was sent flying_!" Ura motioned for Rin to look at the corner of the room where a white mound of fluff was crumpled on top of a broken table. "The wolf demon took him out!"

"How do you know he's a wolf?" Rin didn't really care how she knew; she really only cared about how that demon had gotten past her lords defenses.

Ura took a few long seconds to reply. "I can smell him, you know. I _am _a dog demon after all!"

_That makes sense…I think. _Rin still didn't care. She was a bit preoccupied with Sesshoumaru, who had managed to escape the wreckage of his broken table and was standing at the ready as if he had not been struck at all. In fact, the great demon lord looked mildly impressed. Rin heard his say a quick, "Much better!" before he counter-attacked.

"Rin?"

The human girl heard her new friend but wasn't quick enough to answer.

"Rin!"

Rin turned her attention from the fighting demons through the crack in the door, and focused on Ura who was eyeing her with a knowing smile. "You're turned on by this, aren't you?"

"_What?" _Rin felt the skin of her face burning. "No!"

Ura rolled her lovely gold eyes and returned to the show. "I'm not ignorant, Rin. I may not be my brothers, but I can smell the change in you too."

"You can't be serious?" Rin was embarrassed, but for some reason, she didn't care as much as she thought she would. "Stop teasing me! I get enough of that from Master Jaken!" She too returned her attention to the show.

The pair of fighting demons were going at it like they were about to break out into their full demons. Unfortunately for the wolf, if Sesshoumaru transformed, he would be dead. They broke apart and ended up on opposite sides of the room; the wolf near the wall where Ura and Rin were on the opposite side of, and Sesshoumaru across the way.

"Have you had enough, Lord Sesshoumaru?" The question was clearly a tactic to provoke the more powerful demon.

Sesshoumaru did not fall for it. "Are you insinuating that I am not strong enough to withstand your petty attacks?"

The wolf demon wasn't backing down. "Not at all. I am merely asking if you would like to halt in our battle due to the fact that we have a much broader audience on the other side of the wall behind me."

Rin froze as she saw Sesshoumaru's face go from determined fight mode, to slightly confused. She heard Ura's voice coming from her left saying that they needed to leave quickly, but the human couldn't bring herself to move. Rin was too focused on her Lord's handsome face. She watched at Sesshoumaru's firmly set jaw contorted from its usual frown and transform into a heart clenching smirk that stopped Rin's in her chest. The demon lord's honey eyes narrowed, and to the human woman's shock, lowered their attention from the wolf demon and focus directly on hers. She heard him speak the words as if they were whispered into her own ear. "I can see that you are indeed correct, Lord Sakuya." His smirk sent tremors through Rin's body. "Lords! Do excuse me while I attend to my mate. Do make yourselves at home and please continue with your demonstrations while I am gone. I expect a better display in the morning." With that, Sesshoumaru disappeared from within the view of the crack that Rin had been gazing through.

_Oh Gods! _Rin looked sideways at Ura, who was surprisingly also smirking. "Oh, Rin…We need to go now before that door opens!" She started grabbing for the startled human's hand before Rin had a chance to think. "If we don't disappear before that door opens, then my brother is not going to let you sleep for the rest of the night!"

"What do you…" They were halfway on their feet when the wood door flung open. "…mean?" Rin felt Ura's grip release her and to her surprise, the demon woman disappeared, leaving her alone in the shadow of her demon lord. "Lord Sesshoumaru…I…I…Oh gods…" She couldn't get her words straight in her mind. The smirk that was plastered on Sesshoumaru's lips made everything in her brain scramble.

Sesshoumaru could smell it on her. He should have known that she was watching because her scent was filling the air with her pheromones. It annoyed him that another male noticed her first, but he would let it slide for now. She was his. "Enjoying the view?"

Rin had never seen him look so threateningly beautiful. She could feel herself throbbing from the desire that he invoked with just one simple gaze. "…I…my Lord…I'm sorry…I…"

"Enough." The command had so much power behind it that Rin clamped her mouth shut without a second thought. "Come with me." He reached down and hooked one of his threatening clawed hands onto her arms and she found herself being almost dragged to a room only a few doors away from the room he had just come out of.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" His claws were digging into the flesh of her arm as the demon lord pulled her along. "Ow!" She was about to yank it out of the demon lord's grip when she found herself being flung into a door that was connected to a vacant room.

Rin gasped as her back made contact with wood. "Oh!" One of her legs connected with a much bigger one, and she found that Sesshoumaru was parting her thighs. The robe that she was wearing gave little resistance as the demon lord released her arm and slipped one of his clawed hands to hook underneath her right leg and brought it up to wrap around his hip. "My Lord?" Rin's breasts heaved as Sesshoumaru pressed himself against her, allowing her to feel his hard body and powerful presence.

"_My sister was correct in her assumptions, Rin._" Sesshoumaru leaned down into the human's sensitive ear and whispered softly as he pinned her arms against the wall above her head with one hand. "_You will not sleep on this night. __Succumb to me…"_

**_Author's Note: _**_I apologize for the abrupt ending, but as you all know, the site has strict rules about MA rated ANYTHING, so I have cut out the lemon I have written for this chapter in order to keep my story at a minimum pg-13 rating. If anyone would like to read the rest of what I have written for this chapter, please let me know in a review or a PM. I do not need an email or anything as long as you have an account with Fanfiction. net. _


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

Rin awoke with a start, a fresh blush tinting her lovely cheeks from the memory of her wonderful dreams. She stared into the void of darkness that surrounded her like a heavy blanket, yet nothing moved, nor made a sound with which to stir her from deep slumber. Her eyes, weary with exhaustion, blinked rapidly to clear them so that she might be more capable of seeing.

To aid her attempts, Rin tried to lift herself up, but a twinge of pain at her thighs kept her from being fully erect. "Ow!" She moved to massage the ache of her right leg when she realized that she was touching her bare flesh. "Oh!" Rin turned her full attention to her lower half and discovered that every article of her clothing had been removed.

Startled by this sudden revelation, Rin climbed out from under a rather soft white bundle of fur that had kept her warm and nearly tripped over it onto a certain silver haired demon's lap. She threw out her hands to brace herself just when she felt someone grab her strongly by her waist and bring her back down. Rin turned to find herself face to face with the most striking man she had ever seen. "Lord Sesshoumaru! I'm sorry!" Her vision was becoming clearer as it adjusted to the darkness around them. When she looked down at herself again, she was half straddling her mate, half crushing one of his legs. Without thinking, she threw herself off to the side to keep her knee from impaling Sesshoumaru's thigh muscle, but the demon lord had another plan.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but draw a half smirk at his mates desire to not hurt him, but what she didn't realize is that he didn't even feel the pain she assumed that she was inflicting. "Enough of that. Come to me, Rin." He drew the worried woman back onto his lap so that she had her legs draped lazily on either side of his hips. Her scent drove him mad, but he kept himself in check as he took a single clawed hand and moved to cup Rin's lovely face.

Rin's mouth opened in surprise from his intimate contact, unsure of what to make of her situation. _I guess that I wasn't dreaming this time…he really did make my body sing…_Her face was becoming more and more prone to blushing at her un-lady like memories. It didn't help that she could feel the warm delicate breath of the demon lord washing over the skin of her naked chest. Her flesh tingled at the contact, and she gasped when she felt herself drowning in Sesshoumaru's heated gaze. "_Oh…my Lord…"_ For the first time since she had lost her innocence, tears stung her already tired eyes and threatened to flow.

Sesshoumaru could smell the salt of her tears and quickly moved to ease her of the pain he thought that she was in. His mouth caught her trembling lips and he kissed her until his mate was out of breath…but that didn't sooth her precious tears. Still holding her cheek in his cupped hand, he leaned in as close to Rin's face as he could get without touching her. Their lips were just barely touching as he asked her, "Have I hurt you, Rin?"

Another subtle gasp emitted from her delicate throat as she gazed at him with shimmering eyes. "It…it's true that I am in pain…no!" She saw Sesshoumaru's expression turn from kind to disbelief in himself. "No…I am in pain because my body…my legs are tender and aching from…well…" Yet another blush painted her already rosy cheeks.

Sesshoumaru let out a barely audible breathy chuckle. "I see. Perhaps I should ease your suffering?" His hand released her pink face and traveled down to her lower regions. With skilled precision, he grasped his mate's knotted thighs and kneaded.

Rin's leaned forward, eager to feel more of Sesshoumaru's clawed hands easing the ache in her legs. "Mmm…" She moaned sweetly as her tension slowly disappeared into her lord's powerful grip.

The act was so simple, so comforting, and yet so evil all at the same time. Sesshoumaru continued to massage, but it wasn't easy to just sit there. Without thinking, he leaned farther forward into her, nearly forcing her onto her back again. He soon found himself planted firmly between her thighs, naked flesh upon naked flesh…but Rin was too far gone as she continued to enjoy her massage. _Damn!_ Sesshoumaru cursed inside his mind as he felt himself react to the intense heat he sensed coming from the intoxicating woman beneath him. "_Rin?" _His almost growled as he released her legs and placed his hands on either side of Rin's body.

The young woman sighed, her relief evident in her features as she fixed him with a stare that could rival his. "_Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" _She whispered, a hint of desire lingering upon her very breath.

Sesshoumaru's body singed from Rin's desire, which broke through every barrier that he had set up so that he might protect her from his demon before he hurt her again. "_Would you allow me to ease your suffering in a way that might ease mine as well?"_

His nearness was like a fire in her very blood. She felt her body weakening at the brush of Sesshoumaru's hips against her parted thighs. "_Oh!"_ Her toes curled with anticipation at the thought of what their next few minutes might entail. She shook beneath his demon eyes as she blazed with fire again, but she was not afraid of them.

Sesshoumaru was losing his self control as her scent filled his senses. He released a groan, hoping that she might get the hint.

Rin breathed heavily, excited and nervous…and very much in love. "_Are you suffering, my Lord?"_

Sesshoumaru groaned again and lowered his head so that he showered her with waves of his silver hair.

The young woman giggled, feeling devious. "_Then allow me to ease yours as well…"_ That was all it took for the demon lord to lose his self control.

The couple spent the rest of the cold autumn not locked in a lover's tight embrace, until the morning sun rose and brought them back to reality.

(In Rin's bedroom)

"Lady Rin!" A dark, short haired woman wearing a lavender kimono had burst forth into her friend's bedroom in hopes of alerting her to some new guests that had arrived to visit her. Aya scanned the vacant room with her emerald eyes and found no sign of her mistress. "Lady Rin?" Looking at the back door, she noticed that it had not been disturbed since the previous night. "Huh." _She helped herself into bed last night…I didn't even hear her leave…_

"Aya, what is wrong?" A long auburn haired female demon appeared in the doorway. Ura was wearing a sapphire blue silk kimono with a silver silk sash.

Aya turned her attention from the back door and fixed her mistress with a questioning stare. "Ura, Lady Rin is not here. Have you seen her?"

Ura shrugged her shoulders, her eyes full of unasked questions too. "Last I saw her, she and I were spying on my brother last night."

Aya smirked. "Did you see the visiting demon lords?"

Ura returned the smile and nodded. "I was more focused on one in particular, but he was in the midst of being torn to pieces by my brother's poisoned claws." She sighed. "Other than the one, I believe there are several good looking demons here in the castle just waiting to be pounced on by you." She winked.

Aya flushed, but giggled away her embarrassment. "Enough of this…so where exactly is Rin?"

Ura grinned. "Well…let us just assume that the next time we see her, she will not be without a few dull aches and pains." She released another wink.

Aya looked dumbfounded for a few moments, and then her brain finally processed it. "Oh! Oh…should we gather her bathing soaps and drying towels for a dip in the hot spring?"

Ura nodded, a knowing smile still plastered on her beautiful face. "Poor thing…my brother has such an insatiable appetite."

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone who was brave enough to request access to and read the lemon I had written for the previous chapter. You're comments were all helpful, and each one made me smile with glee, knowing that I was able to make a lot of you happy…though I have just got to say this: I've got a lot more perverted fans that I thought I did (giggle), but that is never a bad thing because apparently my mind is not as dirty as I once thought.

**Icegirljenni:** You're two reviews, and personal comments just made my day when you read the whole chapter. I appreciate your kind words so much and I am so glad that you have given my story a chance since chapter one. Thank you!

**To everyone else: **My god! My inbox has been full for DAYS requesting the lemon half of the chapter! I was so flattered by all of your comments, that I just can't find the right words to say how much I appreciate each and every one of you. If I had the time, I would list you all individually and tell you each how much you all mean to me as my readers, but there are simply too many of you. So, to cut it short: THANK YOU, EVERYONE!

OliviaAR


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

After her less than soothing bath in the company of two annoying female demons that had poked fun at her after returning to her room, Rin dressed quickly into an all white silk kimono with crimson flowers decorating the bottom of her hem and sleeves. The sash that was made specifically for her new outfit was solid crimson and had to be tied tightly in order to keep from slipping.

Giving herself a once over in her vanity, Rin twisted her hair up into a loose knot and allowed a few strands of her glossy black hair to fall down around her face and partially cover her eyes. _I think I'm ready to be presented…kimono, check. Hair up, check. Lip coloring, thank you Kagome. Undergarments…? _Rin felt at her waist to make sure that she was fully clothed underneath her outerwear. _Check. _She glanced down at her left hand and felt her eyes glaze over. _Engagement ring…check. _Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of it.

Before Rin had been allowed to leave his company, she had asked him a series of questions that had been nagging at her in the back of her mind until she was sure that she would go mad if she did not say something. _Is it true that this ring was intended for Inuyasha's mother? Why have you given it to me? Why do you despise humans so much? Is it because of Inuyasha's mother, or could it be because of me? Why was Ura a secret from me at the beginning? What am I to you while I am here?_

The great demon lord was only so patient with her bout of questioning. "_My dislike for humans has been a burden to me since the moment that that half breed had been conceived…maybe even before. But not you, Rin. Now as to the ring, it was created by my father to be presented to Inuyasha's human mother, but was not finished until after his death. That human woman received it as a token of truce from my very own mother, but had it returned with a letter saying that it should be placed in my possession and given to the woman I choose. She did so in the hopes that I might erase my hatred towards humans and at least accept Inuyasha as a son of our great father."_

_"And did you?"_

_"I accepted the ring as a token of my father's with the understanding that I would accept Inuyasha as my half brother, but no matter the circumstance, I would never forgive my father for dying for that human and I would never forgive my filthy brother for existing in his place."_

_"Why did you gift this ring to me?"_

_Sesshoumaru paused, staring at her as if he had seen her in a new light before speaking again. "Because I finally understood why my father was so infatuated with that human woman and I saw myself following in his footsteps."_

He left her alone to allow her to process his words, which only sparked more questions which left her desperate for more answers.

Rin sighed at the sight of herself in her mirror. "Oh, my Lord, how you vex me sometimes." She glanced back down at her hand and marveled at the beauty of Sesshoumaru's heirloom. The honey stones sparkled in the small rays of sunlight that had slithered through the space at her window, and the rose gold shimmered vibrantly, causing a smile to light up the young woman's lovely face.

A knock at the door brought her out of her moment of bliss. "Yes?"

Her chamber door opened and in walked one of the most beautiful demon's she had ever seen. Ura almost floated across the floor, her walk was so full of delicate grace. Her kimono was emerald green with soft pink cherry blossoms scattered across the fabric and was finished off with a soft pink silk sash, and was cloaked in a lovely emerald silk robe. The woman was breath taking as her freshly combed hair billowed behind her in a wave of fiery red. "My my…this young human does look beautiful, does she not, dear brother?" Ura's words rang sweet into Rin's ears.

Rin averted her gaze from the demon woman's golden eyes to focus on her mate's own honeyed ones. Her heart rate elevated when she felt herself drowning in his heated stare. "Rin…" Her name was carried to her ears by his velvet voice and caused her to shiver. "There are visitors waiting for you out in the gardens. After your introductions, you are free to attend to them."

Rin's jaw dropped, confused. "I have visitors?"

Ura chimed in. "Your visitors have been waiting to see you all morning but you were otherwise engaged…" Her words caused a fresh blush to paint the human woman's fair skin. "Fear not. They are being entertained as we speak, but you shall not see them until we have been introduced to the new demon troops. Come." Ura held out her hand.

"Wait." Sesshoumaru stepped forward around his sister and stood only a foot away from Rin, who was gazing at her mate with so much adoration and desire that even Ura had to avert her eyes to keep a blush from forming on her own fair cheeks. The great demon lord was dressed in his traditional armor with his sword in tow; he never went anywhere without it.

Sesshoumaru's right arm was tucked behind his back. "I have something for you." He pulled out what it was he was hiding from her, and Rin couldn't help the grin that lit her face.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it is lovely!" Rin took hold of the crimson robe and marveled at how pristine the heavy silk fabric looked with its light splash of white flowers at the hem and at the seam of the sleeves. "But…this robe is ceremonial, my Lord. What are we celebrating?"

Sesshoumaru's face was blank, but Ura was the one to speak. "We are celebrating the newly elected guard for the northern and southern lands. Let us go and be presented to them and then you can go see your guests."

Rin looked between the two siblings and nodded almost reluctantly. She didn't know what was going on here, but she wasn't exactly sure of they were telling her the truth or not. Putting the thought out of her head for a moment, Rin unfolded her new robe and wrapped herself into the crimson fabric. It fit her perfectly. "Beautiful." She heard her Lord whisper, making her blush for the thousandth time that day.

Sesshoumaru wasted no further time as she offered her his hand. Rin took it without another thought and they walked together, trailed by Ura, until they all reached a door farther into Sesshoumaru's castle than Rin had ever dared to go.

A small green imp demon was perched at the great door, brandishing a wood staff with a man and a woman carved into the tip. "Welcome, my Lord. They are ready for you." Jaken bowed low and stepped aside as the door opened.

Rin bowed her head when she saw him. "Thank you, master Jaken."

Inside this particular room was an array of groups full of powerful looking and beautiful demons.

On their way in, Rin nearly stumbled as her eyes locked onto that of the wolf demon that she and Ura had seen the previous night. Standing right beside the handsome wolf demon was what almost made her heart stop in fear and almost stumble in the first place. There, plain as day was a huge and angry looking, solid white wolf. "Oh…gods…" Rin whispered as the wolf stepped toward her with its fangs bared, ready to attack at the first chance. "L...Lord...Sesshoumaru...!"

_**OliviaAR**_


	26. Chapter TwentySix

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

"Lord…Sesshoumaru…!" Rin did her best to keep her composure but the wolf across the room made her mind sway in fear. Squeezing her lord's hand, she allowed him to lead her over toward to head wolf demon who had been standing aside watching her with curiosity.

Sesshoumaru felt his mate's palm squeeze and tense in his own. He was not ignorant of her fears, knowing full well that the reason she was frightened in the first place was in part because Rin had been murdered by wolves once before. Unfortunately for this particular situation, the white wolf that was snarling in their direction was part of the pack that had attack her. He was not in any way part of the few that had done the killing, but was just as much a part of it as the wolf demon Kouga had been. Sesshoumaru was not pleased by that fact, but could not show any sign of it to ensure the well being of his own empire.

As they drew nearer to the wolf demon and his large, furry companion, Rin stiffened the muscles in her back and tried to show as much grace as she could muster without whimpering in absolute terror. It was not that she was afraid that she would be killed again. She was just afraid of the memory of that death, and the wolf that was growling intently at her made her think of those despicable wolves that had been given permission by their leader to eat her village and then her. "Oh…gods…" She whispered to herself as she recovered every moment of that memory to the last detail. Shuddering, she turned her head slightly and glanced at her mate from the corner of her eye.

Sesshoumaru knew she was watching him, frightened and unsure of what to do other than to follow his lead. He kept his gaze strongly locked onto the face of Lord Sakuya, and noted that he was not looking back at him, but at his mate. This sparked a small internal fire of anger inside of his heart, but he suppressed it. "Lord Sakuya, in my home, you will show respect toward everyone that resides here." Sesshoumaru spoke calmly as they stopped directly in front of the wolf demon. "This includes, more importantly, my mate, Rin." He motioned toward the white wolf that had ignored him and continued to growl at Rin. "I suggest you keep that animal quiet before I have it thrown out. Do I make myself clear?"

Lord Sakuya was taken aback for a split second, but then recovered as quickly as he had reacted and looked down at his four legged companion. "That is enough, out of you. Sit down!" His command caught the white wolf's attention and did as it was told, but never took its dark eyes from the young human woman.

Rin shook violently in her slippers, almost unaware that there was anyone else around her other than the wolf and her mate. She watched the wolf sit as commanded, but the way it stared at her made her wish she was anywhere _but _where she was at that moment. Something about those eyes…she knew that something wasn't right about them, but she couldn't contain her fear long enough to care about figuring it out.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, who might this beautiful woman be at your side?" Lord Sakuya's voice echoed into Rin's ears, but she was too focused on the wolf to take notice.

Sesshoumaru squeezed his mates hand gently to catch her attention. Rin turned her head slightly and was instantly caught by his stare. "Rin…I would like to introduce to you the newest member of my Guard, the wolf demon tribe leader, Lord Sakuya…Lord Sakuya, this is my chosen mate, _Lady_ Rin."

The young woman felt her knees buckle beneath her but caught herself upright in an instant as the words left her love's beautiful mouth. _He called me…lady?_ Her eyes widened as she gazed up at her lord, then turned her attention back to the other wolf demon lord, unaware of all of the other stares she was receiving from all of the other occupants of the room.

Lord Sakuya fixed her with a powerful, yet soft stare and bowed low at the hips and reached for her hand.

Rin allowed him to pull her to him while he lifted her hand to his lips and place a kiss upon her knuckles. "My Lady, it is an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance. Please forgive my furry friend, as he is unaccustomed to the sight of humans."

The young woman shivered from the contact of his mouth against her flesh, but it was not a pleasurable one. "It is an honor to meet you as well, Lord Sakuya." Rin offered him the softest, sweetest voice she could find in herself and let him have it. She smiled when she saw the smallest hint of adoration in his eyes. "There is no need to apologize for your friend. I am…not use to seeing wolves so close to me." Rin could not find the courage to expose the truth of why she was so frightened, but hoped that the wolf demon lord did not press her further for more information.

Instead, she took her hand out of his grasp and then took her other hand out of her mate's. Rin took a step back and surprised everybody around her, including Lord Sesshoumaru, and curtsied as far down as she could go and rose off of the ground standing proud and beautiful as ever. Everyone around her fixed her with shocked stares, then all smiled…and each new demon face she saw disappeared as the new guests proceeded to bow for her, and Rin heard the chants of them all and almost fainted. "_Hail, Lady Rin!"_

_So this is why I was given ceremonial robes, _Rin thought as she studied her new situation. _I was to be given a title…and I couldn't be happier!_ Unable to contain herself, she turned her attention to Sesshoumaru and smiled happily at him, not caring who saw her goofy expression. "Lord Sesshoumaru, were you planning this for me this whole time?"

Sesshoumaru did not return as big a smile as Rin, but did give her one just the same and only replied with a nod. He heard his sister chuckle from behind them. Not turning back, he growled low under his breath. "_That is enough, Ura."_

Rin wasn't supposed to hear him, but she did. Her smile vanished the moment she realized that she had forgotten all about her sister-in-law and stepped back to embrace her like one.

Ura smiled kindly at the human woman as she opened her arms to receive Rin's generous hug and they stayed that way for a few seconds before the young woman released her and stepped back again. "Have you already been introduced?" Rin asked quietly.

The auburn haired woman nodded, keeping her smile. "Yes, I have been introduced as Sesshoumaru's sister, but I have not been introduced to _him_ though." She nodded toward the wolf demon who was now deep in conversation with her brother. Ura looked back at Rin and sighed. "Would you do the honors? Sesshoumaru seems quite determined to keep me away from him."

Rin raised a questioning eyebrow. "I wonder why he would do that…hmm." She pursed her lips then sighed to herself. She then smiled and nodded. "Alright then. Come!"

The two held hands excitedly and they both turned to face the two demon lords as they slowly started conversing with a few other demons in their party. Rin walked with her back straight and head held high, oozing every bit of grace that she could find inside of herself. "Lord Sakuya?"

Sesshoumaru and the wolf demon stopped speaking instantly and turned to face the two oncoming women. The great dog demon was looking none too please but Sakuya was pleasantly surprised that Rin had come back for more. "My Lady, you wish to ask me something?"

"No, my Lord, I wish to introduce you to someone." Rin spoke sweetly while she turned to glance at Ura, who was slightly red in the face. "I wish to introduce Lord Sesshoumaru's sister, Lady Ura." She couldn't help herself. "She has been most adamant about meeting you, my Lord."

Lord Sakuya's eye brows raised in surprise, and to everyone's amazement, laughed lightly. "Has she now? Lord Sesshoumaru, why have you kept this beautiful lady from me?" He stopped laughing and planted a soft smile on his lips and turned to face Ura, who was almost as pink as the inside of a grapefruit. "My Lady, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you as well. May I?" He indicated toward Ura's hand which was clenching her other hand tightly in front of her.

"Of course." She uttered quietly before she unhooked her hands from each other and lent him her right hand. Ura felt her heart flutter as she felt herself being pulled toward the wolf demon with a gentle, yet demanding tug.

Lord Sakuya took his time in kissing her hand and bowing, more so than he had done to Rin. He fixed her with his cool blue eyes and placed his soft lips against her knuckles and Ura felt her body weaken from his touch. Her oversensitive senses caught his masculine scent and she wanted to swoon. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, my Lord." Her voice came out in a breathy response and she could not contain her attraction to him.

Rin was almost positive that there was something more to Lord Sakuya than she could see, but didn't wish to ask any questions at that time as she remembered that she had guests outside that she needed to go and see. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" She whispered, careful not to disturb Ura or Sakuya. Rin twisted around and fixed her mate with her chocolate eyes.

Sesshoumaru was amazed at how much emotion was visible within them. It made his cold resolve melt with every look she had given him. "What is it?"

Rin smiled lovingly. "May I be excused now? I just remembered that I have visitors."

The great demon lord nodded in his usual way and Rin did something that nearly shocked the whole room full of demons to death. She broke out of her graceful demeanor and threw her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and pressed her lips against his startled ones.

Not one to refuse her, he returned her kiss with one of his own and almost took her breath away as he parted her tender lips to invade her mouth with a flick of his velvet tongue.

Rin shivered with desire but broke away, confident that she would not get reprimanded by her lack of protocol. "It was an honor to be introduced to you, Lord Sakuya, everyone." She curtsied once again before she turned and walked with what little grace she had left out of the room with a wicked smile on her face. _If I keep this up, I won't sleep for an entire MONTH!...I hope…_

Jaken stood guard at the door and allowed the smug woman to pass without a word. "Such a strange woman she has turned into. Oh well…"

**Author's Note**: I am so glad that you are all enjoying my stories! Thank you all for your wonderful comments! I hope this chapter is to everyone's satisfaction! I should have chapter nine for Their First Encounter up either later this evening or tomorrow on my BIRTHDAY! yay! 24 years old and I cannot believe that I still have the desire to write fanfiction. I am amazed at myself, lol. Anyway, I'm off to write some more and hopefully SLEEP before I have to go to work! Enjoy!

OliviaAR


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven**_

She was radiant with happiness as she entered the garden through her bed chamber doors. Rin could not help thinking of her triumphant exposure to the wolf demon tribe leader and his furry four legged companion. It was true that she had been deathly afraid of wolves since the day she had been murdered by a small pack of them, but when she had pictured Sesshoumaru's disappointment in her mind if she did not face her fears, she couldn't allow herself to show it. Rin cared so much about her new mate that his disappointment would render her unworthy of his affections if she had failed to push aside that terror and embrace her new title.

_Title?_ Rin could not believe it, herself. _I have been given a title…I am the lady of the castle and I can't even believe it…_She closed her eyes while she walked down the back steps and breathed deeply to sooth her racing heart. Rin was struck with absolute terror as the realization of her new title hit her hard. _Oh gods! Me? A human and now Lady to my Lord Sesshoumaru! So many things keep happening to me and I feel so overwhelmed…_Rin opened her eyes and released as long sigh as she neared the garden gazebo. She froze in shock, disbelieving in the figure standing in the center of it.

"Jinenji!" Rin shouted happily, not caring if the whole castle heard her. "What are you doing here?" She broke out of her frozen state and raced over toward the more than pleased horse demon and embraced his torso as tightly as she could. "It has been so long!"

Jinenji was incredibly large compared to Rin's tiny frame and had to look directly down at the human woman in order to see her. "Hello, Rin. You are looking so beautiful today…almost glowing." The horse demon wrapped a single arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze, which pleased them both immensely. "It has indeed been too long." A soft _mew _sound came out from behind the large half demon, causing Jinenji to smile even more when Rin pulled away and watched him curiously.

"What was that sound, Jinenji? It sounded like a cat." Rin was slightly perplexed but was far from worried.

"I have brought someone to you for a visit. Lord Sesshoumaru was kind enough to allow us the time to see you." Jinenji reached behind his back and Rin heard another soft _mew _sound and she couldn't contain herself as she let out a girlish 'awe'.

When the large demon pulled his hand back around, he opened his palm and sitting lightly in the middle of his hand was the two tailed cat demon, Kirara. Rin couldn't reach her fast enough. "Kirara! Oh, how wonderful!"

The small cat demon let out another _mew_ and leaped out of Jinenji's outstretched palm only to land safely into Rin's open and eager arms. The larger demon let out a soft chuckle as he heard Rin's satisfied laughter. "Kagome sent for me to come and check on you and see how you are doing."

"How is Kagome? I have heard nothing from them since I left." Rin let out another laugh as Kirara flicked her tail back and forth in Rin's face.

All three of them took a seat in the gazebo. "Kagome's pregnancy is progressing beautifully, although she is almost always ill." Jinenji sighed heavily. "It is to be expected due to her condition, although it should not last for much longer. Her child is part demon, so the duration of her pregnancy will be shorter."

Rin nodded, understanding. "And Inuyasha?"

"A proud father to be."

"As he should be!" Rin thought for a moment while she scratched behind Kirara's ears. "How come you have Kirara with you? Did Sango happen to stop by as well?" She asked while looking out behind Jinenji, which was no small task.

The large horse demon shook his head and sighed. "No, she is not with me. But she did come to visit my mother and I. Kirara here has been feeling ill and I have been taking care of her. I also thought that she might bring a smile to your face now that she is well again, so I brought her along."

Rin smiled brightly and giggled as Kirara flicked her tail in her face once again. "She does seem to be fine at the moment. Jinenji, how long will you be staying? I could have a room fixed for your visit, if you would like."

"No, no. That is alright, I am just here to deliver some news about Kagome's pregnancy." Jinenji shook his hand at her. "I will only be staying for as long as you wish to talk today, and then I will be off to return to mother." The horse demon thought for a moment, then his eyes widened in remembrance. "Oh, I almost forgot. These are for you." He had reached into a bag at his left side and whipped out several handfuls of various plants and herbs. "I acquired these from Kaede, as she hopes that you will continue your studies with healing herbs. I myself have contributed the berries of the thousand year flower so that you might be more prepared in case one of your demon friends becomes ill with poison. I had to retrieve some in order to help Kirara, and I grabbed an extra bit just for you."

The young woman reached out her hand and blinked several times as if confused before her mouth broke into a wide grin once Jinenji handed over the herbs. "This is wonderful, Jinenji! I had completely forgotten about my remedies. You are absolutely wonderful!" Rin put the herbs aside and stood, knocking Kirara to the ground from her lap, and moved to give her friend a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Once Rin pulled away, she giggled more as she noticed that it was Jinenji's turn to have rosy cheeks and a goofy smile. "If I am not mistaken, your mate is not fond of me at this moment."

Unsure of what he was talking about, Rin raised an eye brow before turning to look behind her and see what Jinenji had been pointing at. "Oh!" Sesshoumaru stood only a few feet away, brandishing a look that could murder any mortal on the spot. Rin chuckled nervously before she turned back to face her friend, who was shaking his head and breathing deep.

"I should leave before the sun sets. No one wants to be out and about in the forest while the stars are out." Jinenji stood and towered over the smaller female, but was in no way intimidating. "Come, Kirara."

The small cat demon _mewed_ softly, reluctantly, but obeyed and proceeded to follow.

Rin frowned, not sure if she wished them to leave or not. "Jinenji?"

"Yes?"

"Come back and visit again soon, alright?" Rin moved over to him and presented him with one last hug before bidding him farewell.

"Of course, Rin. Goodbye!" Jinenji left her standing in the gazebo, waving wildly.

Sesshoumaru watched his mate lower her arm and hunch her shoulders sadly. Careful not to frighten her, he strolled over silently and stopped just a foot away from her.

Rin could feel her mate at her back. "Oh, my lord…I forgot how much I miss my friends."

"Would you like to visit them?"

Rin smiled weakly and nodded. "If that would be alright with you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Then I will arrange it." Sesshoumaru moved closer to her and took her hand in his, causing the young woman to turn and gaze up at him in fascination. "I am leaving in the morning to oversee my new guard members. I will not be far from the castle. When I return, I will see to it that you are well prepared for your return to the village, if you so desire."

Rin was just full of smiles today. "Oh, I do!" She turned and jumped at him.

Sesshoumaru's attempt to control his facial expressions failed him once again and he smiled as his Rin embraced his neck tightly. Returning the favor, he matched her embrace with one of his own and cradled her body gently. "_Come to bed with me…_" He whispered low in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"But my lord, the sun has not even set!" Rin protested.

"It does not have to in order for me to enjoy your company." With that, he reached down and hooked his arms beneath her legs and lifted her into his arms, bridal style.

Rin was so taken aback that she didn't bother to deny him. "_Alright…"_


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

The next morning sun that rose marked the moment of Lord Sesshoumaru's departure and once Rin saw the tail end of his silver hair disappear into the forest across the valley, she held a slight suspicion that the atmosphere was different with his absence. Her heart felt empty, as if her mate had stolen a portion of it to take with him and she was sure that the clenching in her chest was the proof. "_Come back to me soon, my Lord…"_ She whispered softly as she pushed a dark strand of her flying hair behind her ear.

With the heat of the sun at her back, Rin stood paralyzed, watching the spot where her love had vanished for a long time before she decided that it was time to retreat to her rooms…or better yet her and her mate's rooms, now. There wasn't a place in his castle that was off limits to their random lustful encounters, and the thought of it made her feel that much more lonesome as she turned from her spot at the castle gates and wandered inside through two rows of demon guards with their swords held high in her honor. _I could have gone if I wanted…I've known what it's like to be out in the forest with a bunch of demons! I've even had to fend for myself at times but I was hardly ever in danger unless someone was trying to make my Lord angry…but I have died twice before already…I guess that he was right in making me stay here…I may be able to live as long as he can with his demon poison in my soul…but I am not immortal…I am still human with many enemies now that I am the mate of a powerful demon lord…no wonder he would rather I stay here than venture into a human village alone…_

Rin made her way to her rooms deep in thought and completely ignored her dark haired servant/friend Aya when she called to her from inside another room.

The dark haired female raised her eyebrows, confused, but undiscouraged. "Rin? Hello, Rin?" She stepped out of the room after Rin had passed and rushed to catch up with her but stayed quiet until they reached Rin's chamber doors. "Rin!" Aya reached a hand out at the exact moment Rin moved to push the door open and lightly grabbed her by the arm.

Rin's whole body jolted from the sudden contact and whipped around, ready to strike at the culprit. "OH! Aya! What are you doing?" She clutched at her chest in an attempt to calm her erratic heartbeat leaned up against the door frame. "You nearly scared me to death!"

Aya stifled a giggle behind her hand and cleared her throat. "I'm so sorry, Lady Rin. I just had a bit of news that might interest you."

This lifted Rin's spirits quickly. "Really? What?"

Aya stifled another giggle and wiggled her eyebrows. "Lady Ura received a letter written by Lord Sakuya. It turns out that his Lordship decided to stay behind with a small group of lords that were not but observers on today's excursion in the forest."

Rin pursed her lips. "Oh…You mean he is _here_? With us?"

Aya nodded enthusiastically. "The letter that he had written spoke of his interest in Lady Ura! He asked her to join him on a stroll in the garden! Oh, how romantic it is!"

"That does sound lovely…"

"It does! He asked her to meet in the south hallways a few minutes ago. If we hurry, we might be able to sneak a peek at them, if you would like?"

It was Rin's turn to giggle. "Did you do this with her while it was Lord Sesshoumaru and I?"

"Yes." Aya kept a straight face for maybe a second and then broke into a grin and caused Rin to roll her eyes.

"I should have known…alright, let us go!"

The two women linked hands and took off through the labyrinth of hallways that made up Sesshoumaru's castle.

(Meanwhile, in the West Hallways)

_Prepare the afternoon meal…make sure the armory is stocked and ready…clean Lord Sesshoumaru's armor after his return this evening and ready Ah-Un for tomorrow's departure for Rin…sharpen swords for the new guard and then bath! Ah! Such a busy day! _

Jaken studied his handwritten list while he wandered freely through the west hallways and checked off everything that needed to be done before Lord Sesshoumaru returned. From the look of things, each passage on the list was being taken care of as he walked besides the bath at the end, and he smiled gleefully. "I shall have this place looking spotless before the day is out! Now where are my…my…my…" Rounding the corner, Jaken paused in mid sentence and could not find the rest of his words as he looked on to the most grisly sight that he had ever seen.

"Master Jaken!" The startled imp jerked backwards as if he had received an electric shock as he heard a happy female voice break through his shock.

Jaken was turned completely around in less than a second just as Rin and her mistress Aya appeared behind him, both looking excited and painfully happy. The small imp demon could do nothing to shield his master's mate from the horror that lay beyond the point of which he stood once the two females had cleared the corner and stopped before him. The fear and disgust that was plastered on his now even more green face did not go unnoticed by the younger of the two females.

"Master Jaken, what's…_wrong_…?" Rin's last word nearly died in her throat as she caught sight of the blood that had painted the walls behind her old companion. Eyes wide, she let out a startled gasp and almost gagged as the smell finally reached her nose. "_What…?" _She looked down at the ground behind Jaken and finally succumbed to her inner human desire of revulsion and expelled every ounce of content from her stomach.

Aya could not even move once she found the mangled body lying in a puddle of fresh blood. "Oh _gods…! Who?"_ She averted her eyes and dropped down to assist her Lady while trying to contain her own stomach as it too almost caused her to retch. "_Jaken, who is that? Answer me!"_

But Jaken could not even allow himself to turn back around and study the scene. He had never seen such gore…even when he has assisted Lord Sesshoumaru in battles, there was never a time when an opponent had ended up in a heap of torn flesh and broken bones like the image behind him. The memory of the crimson blood against the walls behind him forced him to rethink his position of servant in the castle.

Rin clutched at her aching stomach as her breakfast was expelled and nearly fainted once it had subsided. Not wanting to remain weak like the others had appeared to be at the moment, she gathered her strength and lifted herself off of the ground, ignoring what remained of her breakfast that was spattered on the floor in front of her, and moved over toward the body.

Holding her breath, she tuned out her mistress's protests and walked slowly toward the mangled heap and crouched down next to it, catching her kimono hem in the blood that pooled out at her feet. Cringing, she attempted to calm herself and she reached a hand forward to grab the gashed shoulder of the dead person.

None of them were prepared for the sight once the body was turned over to face them.

Aya was the first to speak. "Oh my…_God!"_

Rin's body was overcome with horror and nearly screamed but jammed her hand into her mouth and bit down do hard that she could taste her own blood against her lips.

"Who could have done _this? Oh my God!"_

Jaken took a moment to regain his composure before he walked over to Rin's shaking form and moved to step in front of her and shield her eyes from the body that still bleed from open wounds. He took his time in studying the cuts and bruises and nearly choked on his own vomit.

"I'm so sorry, Rin…Ura was attacked…by a wolf…" Unable to contain himself, he began to shake too and turned to comfort Rin, who was silently weeping uncontrollably. "Mistress Aya, get Rin out of here and back to her rooms." The small imp demon began spouting commands. "Once you have done that, track down every servant you can find and send them to the south halls…this needs to be cleaned thoroughly, and the body needs to be prepared for burning." Jaken closed his eyes and tried as hard as he could to block the sounds of weeping he was hearing from the two women. "Lord Sesshoumaru must be informed at once. Rin is also not to left alone, so you will find as many women as possible on your way back to her rooms and have them stay with her while everything else is being done. Go. Now."

Without watching them leave, he turned; eyes still closed and opened them to take in the scene again, this time with a more settled stomach. "My Lady…? What has happened to you…?"

**Author's Note**: …and so it begins…let me know what you think.

OliviaAR


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

Nothing felt right in the castle for the rest of the afternoon, and Lord Sesshoumaru had not yet returned from training.

Rin was compelled to lock herself in her chambers and would receive no one, not even Aya or Jaken. Both demons did their best to persuade her to unlock the doors and let them in, but all the young human cared about was sitting in silence and feeling isolated. Her mind whirled with thoughts and ideas and horrifying memories of the previous morning. Nothing could erase images that were swimming inside of her skull one by one. Even in her isolated state, she was positive that she was not the only one in shock and could just imagine how her mate would feel once he found out the heartbreaking news that his sister had been murdered.

_Murdered by whom? Was it Lord Sakuya? He wouldn't dare…_ Rin agonized over the possibility, but refused to accept that the new member of her mate's guard was responsible for this grotesque crime. Sesshoumaru trusted him enough to allow him to stay behind and Rin could do nothing but adopt that trust into herself and stand by her mate's decision. _But still…Lord Sakuya wrote her a note to meet in the south hall. But that doesn't make sense! She was found in the west hallways! And Jaken was positive it was a wolf…could it have been sent to kill Ura? Or maybe it acted on its own…but WHY?_

"Lady Rin?" A female voice sounded through her chamber doors.

The young woman lifted her legs and wrapped her arms around them to hug herself as she tried to ignore the questioning servants. She wanted nothing to do with anyone at the moment, especially strangers…she wanted Ura…and Lord Sesshoumaru. Aya was a good friend but at the moment, she couldn't even look at her. For some reason, she wasn't sure she could trust her…or anybody for that matter. Everything felt wrong in the castle and Rin was almost sick with distrust and more than alone without her mate by her side. _Strong…I have to be strong for Lord Sesshoumaru! His sister was murdered in his home…I have to be strong for him! I have to…_Unable to control herself; she broke down again and released a sob that sparked concern in the person on the opposite side of her bedchamber doors.

"My Lady!" A round of sharp knocks did little to convince Rin to move from her bed.

"Leave me be!" Rin demanded angrily, and the pounding ceased immediately.

Shocked by her own angry outburst, and twisted into her bed covers and stuffed her pillow in her face to stifle a rage filled scream. She screamed so hard that she didn't even notice the sound of another knock at her door until her throat felt like it was tearing itself to pieces on the inside and she stopped. _Now what?_ The person on the other side of her chamber door knocked once again. "I said leave me be!"

The knocker was persistent.

Annoyed, Rin jumped out of her bed and nearly stomped over to the door and threw it open to give the person a severe tongue lashing. Her words died in her throat the moment she felt something sharp and smooth pierce her abdomen. "Ah! Wha…?" She looked down and felt her heart stop at the sight. Rin had been stabbed all the way through with a silver dagger that still remained imbedded within her stomach, and hooked onto the daggers hilt was a pale hand.

Rin followed the arm of her attacker all the way up until she was looking at him in the face. She found a sickening grin attached to the face of Lord Sesshoumaru's new member of the demon guard, Lord Sakuya.

His grin produced a rare sighting of his demon fangs, and Rin could not help but notice that his eyes were no longer violet, but deep crimson. "How could you…?"

Lord Sakuya was lusting with his anger inside. Nothing could stop him now. Nothing. "_A human is unworthy of becoming the wife and mate of a powerful demon such as Lord Sesshoumaru_." He lunged forward and wrapped a powerful arm around the delicate human woman who was close to collapsing on the floor. Careful not the remove his poisoned dagger, and kept his hand steady at the hilt and twisted with great force.

Rin's chocolate brown eyes welled up with new tears and she could do nothing except allow them to flow freely. Clenching her teeth together to keep her screams from escaping, she dug her nails into the demon's arms as hard as she could to at least make him feel some of the pain that she was experiencing now.

Lord Sakuya was unfazed. Feeling rather smug about his deed, he made an effort to provoke her while Rin suffered. "_I am well aware of the fact that I am going to die after this, but I could not allow such filth to live at the side of the most powerful demon lord of this era."_

Rin's eyes widened again as the pain became unbearable. _"Wha…why…?" _She gasped through her pain and then could no longer keep herself on her own feet. Rin's knees gave out beneath her and she went down, Lord Sakuya going with her.

Her head swam with the scent of her own blood filling the air and she wanted to vomit once she noticed that her whole lower half was drenched with it, and the bleeding refused to stop. Rin's body was growing weaker by the moment and she was unable to do anything about it with the silver dagger sheathed within her stomach.

The wolf demon on top of her just kept smiling, while his eyes continued to glow with crimson hatred. "_In case you were wondering, it was I that had eliminated Lord Sesshoumaru's sister. Transforming before she came to me was enough to catch her off guard and it was almost too easy to kill the wench with my claws…playing with her desires made it too easy."_

Rin gagged on her own hatred for the male sitting on her legs. Gathering her strength, she lashed a weakened hand out and punched him as hard as she could on the left side of his face. "_That is for Ura!" _Her head was reeling, but she didn't care. At that moment, she saw blood in her eyes and her arm swung back to deliver another weak blow. She contacted his nose this time, which sent the wolf demon whirling backwards, cursing her name. "_And that is a personal gift…from me!"_ She coughed and gagged once again, this time on the blood that bubbled in the back of her burning throat.

Lord Sakuya reset his broken nose and stared down at the bleeding human at his feet. His mouth broke into another gut wrenching smile that made Rin sick. "Were you aware that you are pregnant, my _Lady?"_ Laughing viciously, he leaned down and yanked his dagger from her stomach. "Or better yet, _were?_"

Rin could not believe it. "You're _lying!_"

"Quite the contrary, my beautiful Lady. You were indeed carrying Lord Sesshoumaru's child. It's scent was most noticeable once I entered the hallway." Lord Sakuya lifted his dagger to study it. "In fact, I do believe that my dagger just ended its life before it even had a chance to start." He chuckled silently at the look of pure horror on the young woman's face. "I am surprised that you were unaware. Sesshoumaru must have known not moments after _he_ was conceived."

Rin felt her heart clench in agonizing despair. _A boy? It was a boy…? _"You will die for your actions!" She moved her hands to cover the wound at her stomach and tried desperately to imagine the precious life that had been growing within her womb, but she felt nothing but the rushing blood pushing past her clenched fingers. The pain was indescribable. "_You will DIE!"_ She shrieked her last word and almost past out from the anguish that her heart was filled with knowing that she would never give her mate the son that he must of known she was carrying, as well as the fact that she would be dead before she could see her Lord Sesshoumaru's face one last time.

"I will die for the sake of my race. Humans do not belong in the world of the demons. Nor do half breed children such as the disgrace that you were carrying." His words stung. "You want to know why my wolf companion almost attacked you once you entered the meeting chamber?" He did not give the human a chance to answer. "Because he recognized you from when you were nothing more than a mere child of eight years. He was a member of the same pack that had killed you. Knowing that you were alive…knowing that you were the mate of Sesshoumaru was enough to warrant an attack. You have been dead twice before now…I understand that Sesshoumaru cannot save your life a third time. Is this true?"

Rin's vision clouded over and her hearing was fading rapidly.

Sakuya continued while he stood over the dying woman. "The only way he could possibly have you now is if your soul allows itself to be reincarnated. That can take years…_centuries even!_ Such a pity! I doubt he will wait for you, being the demon lord that he is…but that is no concern of yours now. Enjoy death, my Lady. For I will be joining you shortly."

Rin could only see black at this point. Her vision was completely gone and her body was losing blood faster than she could think. _Lord Sesshoumaru…my Lord…I love you…I'm so sorry…_ She was losing feeling in her legs, and her arms fell from her stomach to the ground on either side of her. _So…sorry…_

(Outside the castle gates)

Jaken looked on gravely as he noticed a bright light appear at the end of the horizon. Lord Sesshoumaru was coming home, and the news of Ura's death plagued Jaken's heart like a disease that he was absolutely terrified to give to his Lord.

Accompanying Sesshoumaru, a large group of demons were following on the ground while the great demon lord flew at top speed to return to his castle.

Jaken was petrified as he noticed the white ball of light slow in descent and move closer to him while he waited at the castle entrance. More guard members were standing in two rows behind him, swords drawn and ready for their lord's safe return, most unaware of the grisly incident that had happened in Sesshoumaru's absence. "Welcome home, my Lord!" Jaken called out as the great demon lord landed before him gracefully.

Lord Sesshoumaru stood tall and frozen. His nose caught wind of an unmistakable scent that paralyzed him with disbelief. "What has happened here?" He demanded at once, not caring who would be around to hear him.

All of his guard trembled with fear, but only Jaken proved brave enough to speak. "I regret to inform you, my Lord that there has been a murder in your absence."

Lord Sesshoumaru could not bring himself to believe that the smell he had caught was who he thought it was. "_Rin!"_

Jaken eyed his master curiously but solemnly. "No, my Lord. Your sister, Lady Ura was discovered by Mistress Aya and Rin this morning not long after you had departed."

Sesshoumaru was positive that the scents that he had caught were that of his sister, but also that of his mate. "Rin has been hurt…_badly!" _He took off faster than Jaken could question him.

The great demon lord raced through the castle doors and flew through the hallways in pursuit of Rin's overpowering scent. Her blood permeated the air and almost drove him insane with rage.

He caught sight of her bedchamber and ran as fast as he could before he stopped, again paralyzed with horror at the scene that lay before him. "Damn it!" He sworn angrily and he swooped down and lifted the still bleeding woman into his lap.

Rin's hair was matted with dried blood and her lovely pink silk kimono was soaked to the skin with the crimson liquid. Her heart was barely audible, even to Sesshoumaru's acute ears. "_Rin? Answer me! Rin!"_

Sesshoumaru put a clawed hand on either side of Rin's pale face and he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her purple lips. "_Answer me…"_

_ "…s…so…"_ The softness in her voice nearly stopped the powerful demon's clenching heart.

"Rin…?"

Rin's mouth moved again, but no sound came out. Sesshoumaru only saw her mouth the words and understood. _So sorry…_

Then silence…Rin's beating heart stopped.

There were no words…no comforting phrase to offer in the deafening silence that followed the end of her heart beat.

Lord Sesshoumaru's mate was dead in his very lap, and for the first time in his entire life, a single tear escaped his hidden eyes.


	30. Chapter Thirty

_**Chapter Thirty**_

Silence.

Not a sound dared interrupt the atmosphere around him while he sat with his mate cradled within his lap. He was angry…livid…and ready to kill. The anger rushing through his body was aching within as if a fire boiled his blood until he could hardly stand it. Nothing was right about this night, and even he could not understand why the evening had played out like it had while he was absent from the castle.

His sister had been murdered beneath his very nose, and he had done nothing to acknowledge it. Rin was still lying in a coagulated puddle of blood on the floor and his only way to mourn was to be every emotion that fell under the word despair and anger, and yet his guilt hurt ten times worse with every painful breath he took. The heart within his chest ached with unshed emotion and his resolve was being devoured by grief and pure hatred for the beast that had caused this havoc.

It wasn't long before Sesshoumaru was found with a dead human in his arms. Jaken was the first the round the corner and also the first the crumble from the shock and unyielding sadness. The small imp demon dropped to his knees while his mouth shaped into a perfect O with eyes the same size, and then he wept openly as a small crowd of servants followed. One by one, each face of every servant disappeared behind veils of hair as they bowed to honor the fallen lady.

Sesshoumaru took another moment to cradle the human body upon his lap. Before he moved to stand, he placed a gentle kiss against Rin's forehead and laid her down. One last look upon her angelic face covered in blood from his hands made his throat thicken with desperation. He knew he couldn't save her this time. Tensaiga had saved her once, and he himself ventured into the underworld to find her and restore her life a second time. But his mother warned him after her second life that Rin could not be brought back by him again. The idea alone made him feel sick with helplessness. The great demon lord was _not _use to feeling helpless, nor was he use to being defeated.

Something in him snapped.

Without a second glance, he walked out of the room. Not a word was spoken to him, nor did he offer one in return. His mission was clear in his mind and he would stop at nothing to eliminate the culprit behind these unspeakable crimes.

It didn't take him long to locate the mutt. Sesshoumaru had caught his scent before he had even touched ground outside of his castle. Sakuya's odor mixed with his sister's and Rin's made it quite clear that he was the guilty one and Sesshoumaru was _pissed._ His honey eyes scanned the hallways and rooms until he reached the outside deck of his castle. Following his nose, he retraced every step that Sakuya made and found himself outside in the garden.

The garden was lovely cast in the half light of the moon. The flowers that were still in bloom glistened with a light sheen of frost as the night grew colder. Winter's chill was coming fast, but that never stopped the flowers from blooming too late into the season. Rin was always fond of that, but the thought nearly tore Sesshoumaru's heart to pieces and he did everything he could think of to eliminate those thoughts of her as they were running rampant through his brain. The mission was to kill, not to weigh himself down with his own painful thoughts.

The poison in his veins bubbled; his claws ready to strike, but his target was nowhere to be seen…until he stopped his gaze and focused on the hot spring.

There, sitting calming upon a boulder and staring at the water was the silhouette of Sesshoumaru's soon to be victim. With claws raised and anger spiking to the breaking point, he charged.

A voice stopped him cold. "She was not worthy of you, my Lord." Sesshoumaru loathed ever gentle note that Sakuya's voice carried. The sounds were almost lyrical, beautiful…and he hated him even more.

"I gave you every chance to prove yourself. I accepted you into my personal guard. I gave you leave to protect everything that I cared for, and this is how you repay my kindness." Sesshoumaru was non expressive in his tones or with his facial expressions. His own voice was full of ice and venom and his tone could end a life with just one word. "My mate is _dead._ My only _sister_ is _dead. _And not only that, but you ended the life of my unborn _child._ You deserve nothing short of torture for what you have done to my _family._ But I am not feeling particularly well today. You see…" Sesshoumaru stepped closer to the world demon, left hand claws extended, while his right hand grasped his sword firmly. "…I am angry…I am in unbearable _pain_…and I am unforgiving…" He unsheathed his sword and aimed high, not caring about the look of fear that radiated through Sakuya's glistening eyes. "Any last words before you die?"

Sakuya was silent for a few seconds before he calmed down, and then offered his final words. "A _human _will _never _be worthy of living at the side of a demon…nor is a _child _that is a result of that union."

For a moment, Sesshoumaru could not move. His whole life played over inside of his mind and could hear the final words that his father had spoken directly to him before his death when he was nineteen. _Have you someone to protect?_ Although he had rethought of that question once before and refused to accept it, in this moment, he was not ashamed to admit to himself as well as his father that he _did _have someone in which to protect. Rin…Ura...his family…even his half brother, Inuyasha. Though he loathed admitting it, he knew that if he could have accepted the life of his now dead child, he could accept his half brother…but only rarely.

_Rin…_His blood boiled once again at the sound of her name inside of his mind. The pain was unbearable for him, but he refused to let it show. "You remind me of myself when my father died saving the life of a mortal woman and her child. I resented their lives and hated my half brother for being born half demon. I hated the thought of my father creating something so disgusting…until I caught the scent of my own half demon child." Sesshoumaru lifted his sword and aimed high to the despair of the wolf demon sitting before him with his arms raised to shield the blow. "I may be able to save the life of my sister, but the damage that your wolf form caused her body is too great. She would be scarred for the rest of her life, demon or not. I would not bring her back into this world carrying that pain and grief…but Rin…you knew she could not be saved…" He took in a lungful of air and released it, as if releasing every emotion his heart was experiencing at the moment. "_Die."_ He whispered calmly. With a hard swing of his sword downward, a bright flash of light sprang forth and contacted the wolf demon.

Sakuya was not spared any ounce of hatred that Sesshoumaru put into his sword. The wolf demon's body erupted in a cloud of violet light and was obliterated with a single thrust.

(A day later in Inuyasha and Kagome's village)

"_No…no, no, no, no!" _A woman with long dark hair and dark brown eyes dropped to her knees on the ground and trembled violently as the shock coursed through her veins. Sad tears streaked down her pale cheeks and she could hardly bother to stop them as they fell. _"Please…? Tell me he is lying! He is lying! Please…she can't be…!"_ The dark haired woman jammed her fists into her puffy eyes and nearly rubbed them raw. "_Oh god, no…"_

Two silver haired men stood before her, both watching with the same set of honey gold eyes, and both lost for words as she released a fresh sob and hugged herself tightly while rocking back and forth. "_It can't be true!"_ The woman felt the hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "_Sesshoumaru, please…it can't be true…"_

The tallest male stared down at the girl with indifference, not willing to reveal his true feelings. Instead, he spoke to his half demon brother, who stood next to him brandishing the same look of indifference, but the sadness was nearly impossible to miss by Sesshoumaru's probing eyes. "Her remains will be incinerated this afternoon in the forest clearing…she would have wanted her friends with her…" He could think of nothing more to say as he listened to the crumpled woman's cries. The emotion was almost too much for the great demon lord to stand, and he was usually calm no matter the situation.

…But this situation was entirely different…so very different that he felt his stone heart clench inside of his chest and he thought for a moment that he could not breathe. _Not here…not now…_

The shorter of the two males could not contain his sorrow as he watched his mate trembling in despair at his feet. Inside of his own chest, his heart was breaking, and he could not figure out how to comfort the woman before him. He could not find any words for what had happened and for once, he was silent as his older brother invited them to _her…_funeral. Even that one word was hard to imagine as he continued to watch his mate tremble and cry uncontrollably.

Sesshoumaru lifted his honey gold eyes as he caught the scent of two more humans coming their way from the village. Trailing not so far behind was a small fox demon that was annoyingly loud in his haste to reach them. "Kagome! What's wrong with Kagome?" The little kitsune shouted from across the way and the small group of people reached them.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Another dark hair woman stopped next to the crying miko and crouched down to pull her into an embrace. "What has happened?"

The sobbing miko never said a word, so the other dark haired woman looked up at the crying woman's mate and fixed him with a questioning stare. "What did you do to her, Inuyasha?"

The shorter half demon gazed down at his friend, then closed his eyes and shook his head. "Sango…someone has died…"

"What? Who?" This time it was the woman named Sango's husband, Miroku who had spoken as he walked over toward to two silver haired men.

"Kagome!"

"Shippo, that is enough!" Sango turned around quickly and snapped at the kitsune who had started grabbing for Kagome's right arm to get her attention.

The young fox demon stopped in his efforts and looked at Sango with a hurt expression. "What's wrong with Kagome?" He asked while trying not to hide tears of his own.

"Shippo."

Inuyasha's voice stopped Shippo's tears before they could start and the small fox demon turned his face up to look at his adoptive father's face. "What's wrong with Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and waited for the cruel words to leave his brother's mouth. "Kagome is fine, Shippo…but something terrible has happened that you all need to know."

Everyone remained silent except for Kagome, who was too caught up in her own despair to really notice what was happening as her mate started to retell what his older brother had told them.

"I…I'm so sorry, Shippo…Sango, Miroku…Something has happened to Rin…and it's not good…" The half demon's voice was thick with sorrow and he tried in vain to withhold his bitter tears just a few moments longer. "Rin…was…_murdered."_ He couldn't contain himself anymore and allowed hot tears to escape his bang covered eyes.

Kagome shook violently in Sango's arms, and the demon slayer gazed at the two brothers, shocked beyond words with her mouth half open and eyes glistening with unshed tears of her own. "_What? How?"_ Her own body began to tremble along with her friends and nearly lost it when her husband swooped down to envelope her into his strong arms.

"I have already attempted to save her with my sword, but I had used it on her once before." Sesshoumaru's voice was unusually calm as he took the opportunity to explain. "I cannot bring her back a second time…and my mother had already allowed me to save her from the underworld once. There is nothing I can do." With that, he turned and walked away, secretly desperate to escape the heart wrenching sobs of the human women.

Sesshoumaru wandered the forest for a long time, unsure of what his heart was trying to tell him. He managed to find a large tree and leaned against it, desperate to find a moment of peace to collect his jumbled thoughts. It was not over…he could feel it in his bones. Everything that had happened held some meaning but there was no telling what that meaning was.

He closed his eyes to block the world.

Sesshoumaru stayed like that for a while, until his faithful servant appeared from farther into the forest with his loyal two headed dragon demon in tow being led by thin reigns. On the dragon's back and being carried as delicately as possible, lay Rin. She was wrapped in Sesshoumaru's fur and looking as if she were in a deep sleep, but her lack of heart beat betrayed the heart wrenching illusion. Jaken knew better. "My lord?" He was not loud, nor was he trying to be annoying. In fact, he was as melancholy as could be with his eyes having cried fresh tears recently before he had located his great demon lord.

Sesshoumaru had sensed him coming before he had even appeared. "Is it ready?" Was all he was able to offer as his voice became thick with unwanted emotion.

Jaken nodded solemnly, and then bowed his head. "Ah-Un is prepared, although they are indeed quite sad and somewhat unmanageable."

"Let him be, Jaken. Go and ready the fire. They will be here soon, and then we shall proceed." Sesshoumaru never opened his eyes.

The small imp demon sighed, and hung as if his head as if it weighed more than it should have. "Yes, my Lord…" Jaken turned and went to ready the ceremonial fire.

The great dog demon kept the scent of the girl in his thoughts as long as he could before it disappeared with his servant. He was helpless and sad, but a new thought filled his grief stricken heart with new hope. _It is not over…I will find her again._


	31. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

She dreamed of him again…

He was standing in a clearing not far from the tea house, tall and beautiful with his thick mane of silver long hair being carried about by a light breeze. His eyes watched her as she leaned against the pillar right outside of her mistress's quarters and was unable to move. It felt as if he had pinned her there with his amber eyes and her soles were glued to the floor. He was adamant about keeping her still, though for some unknown reason, he didn't frighten her. She was transfixed by his lean build, uncaring that he was a member of the demon race. She knew what she wanted, and her heart was aching for the man at the end of the clearing.

Those amber eyes…so far away but so close that she could feel them scanning over her body as if he knew how she looked beneath her soft pink silk kimono. It made her face redden at the thought. _Oh…how could you know my skin? Why do you look at me as if you can see all of me? Why…?_

This demon had invaded her dreams before, and for that, she wished that she could sleep forever. His face was so full of mystery if he did not see her first, but whenever his amber eyes found her, she could read him clearly. He was shocked, then sad at first as if he had lost the love of his life. But then he would study her face…searching. Looking for any sign of…what? But he would always end up watching like he knew her every secret thought. _Who are you…?_

She never knew what he looked for in her face, but she was always fascinated by his familiar looks and breathtaking figure. He was always dressed for battle, wearing a pearl white kimono with violet and gold obi. His sword hung proud by his side and his armor looked cold and strong. She had seen no one else like him. Every glance at his stunning eyes sent her heart soaring and she could not help but be confused by him. 'What do you want from me?' She would always ask him, but this demon never spoke a word, only stared.

The night passed her sleeping form by, and she ignored everything as she shifted involuntarily over on her side. She smiled happily and sighed as her jet black hair fell forward and covered her face.

Her dreams also shifted.

This time, she found herself wandering around in a forest, somewhere she didn't recognize at first. And then she found a large tree that struck her memory like a bolt of lightning from a fresh thunder storm.

Every breath filled her nose with the scent of familiarity but she couldn't understand why. She knew everything about the looming oak before her but there was nothing yet to remember…until she found him there again.

The demon from before was hurt. He looked battered and bruised, but something about his quiet demeanor made her think he was not one to be defeated easily. Up close, he was intimidating, powerful and still more beautiful than anything she had ever seen so close. His eyes were closed as if in thought, but in one step toward him, his eyes popped open and he thrust his upper body forward. Crimson eyes glared daggers in her direction while his fangs and claws were bared, ready to strike her down if she dared step closer.

She was somehow unafraid of him. _I know you would not hurt me…I know…_She did the unthinkable of her species and moved closer.

The demon remained poised for attack for a moment longer before relaxing and leaning back to rest against the oak behind him. _Do you remember me…?_ He whispered low to her.

She was shocked that he had spoken for he had never done so until now. _I want to remember…I know that I should know who you are…but I do not know why…_

The demon turned his crimson stare away from her and heaved a heavy sigh. _I will find you some day…I promise…_

Her heart felt as if it were being torn apart. _But I am here! Right here! Please, who are you?_

_You know…_His words died, and her world swirled around him, distorting his resting figure and she nearly shouted.

_No! Wait…_

Her world shifted once again and found herself stranded inside of a world of white light. There were no structures to be seen; nothing in which to hold her up, but she was not falling or moving in any direction. She looked around for a sign of life, but she was the only one until she took a step forward.

The white light discolored before her, and for a moment, she saw a fleeting image of a small demon and another creature that resembled a two headed dragon walking at her as if through a misty cloud. 'Hello?' She asked quietly to gain their attention, but they ignored her. Feeling annoyed, she advanced forward another step and that did it.

The two creatures stopped and glanced in her direction, and both cocked their heads as if confused.

She knew them instantly. In the back of her mind, she could feel their names trying to break free from the prison that she had created for them but for some reason, she couldn't find the keys.

_Is that you, Rin?_ The smaller demon, who was clearly an imp, asked her curiously.

She was stunned. _That name…I know that name…Rin…is…me. But who is me? Who am I to them? _

She sucked in a frightened bit of air and almost choked on her amazement. 'You know me? Who are you?' She asked him quietly.

The small imp gazed at her with wide, sad eyes, and then turned and walked away with the dragon demon in tow.

She almost ran for them. _No! Come back! I am Rin! I am! _She struck something hard. Her vision was momentarily filled with sparks and wondered if she had contacted a wall. She blinked rapidly and noticed that she was still surrounded by white light, but there was no wall before her. Instead, she saw a tall figure.

_It's you…_

The silver haired demon had found her once again in her labyrinth of dreams, but something was different about him. Instead of being dressed in his battle armor, he was clothed in only a jet black kimono and robe, with an intricate white design around the collar and sleeves. He watched her staring, and moved toward her.

She was frightened. He was only a few feet from her, but there was something keeping her from reaching out to him. An invisible barrier separated them and refused to give beneath the weight of her searching hands.

She watched him, desperation filling her chocolate brown eyes. _Help me…_

He stopped just shy of a few inches from her and she took his image into her mind and saved it for her reality. _I cannot help you…_He lifted his own hand and placed it close to hers but there was something solid like glass keeping them apart. _Do you know me…?_

_I…I think I do…but I just don't know…help me…_

He watched her sadly, not daring to say another word.

She felt her body tremble with emotions that she had never felt before. Desire, love, heartbreak…loneliness. _AH! _She looked down at her stomach and was horrified by her discovery.

Within the center of her body, she found an object protruding from her kimono. Blood seeped through and drenched her front and she felt her body weaken. _No! Not this…not again! _Her body weakened and her knees buckled despite her desperate attempt to keep herself up. She looked up at him once more with pleading eyes. _Help me! _

But he could not. He could only stare in painful silence as he watched her fall to the ground, saturated with thick, crimson blood. In the distance, a distinct baby cry could be heard in her mind as everything began to fade. _I will find you…my Rin…my love…_

Her last thoughts were of his beautiful face, which she would never forget. His amber eyes were glistening, but he only allowed one single tear to fall…

"NO!" The young woman shot out of her bed as if she were set on fire, with her right arm outstretched and throat screaming her dreamy words. "No…" Her chocolate brown eyes were wide in desperation, no trace of sleep left within them as she noticed that the morning light was spilling into her bedroom.

"Miho, what is wrong?" A large, gentle woman bustled through the door covered with fresh tea stains all down the front of her deep blue kimono. The woman's hair was gray and up in an intricate bun at the top of her head, but at the moment, stray strands were growing wild from sudden fright. "I nearly threw the tea pot! Look at me! Tea all down my kimono and not a drop to drink!"

Miho closed her eyes to hide her obvious amusement. "I'm sorry, madam. I was just dreaming again."

The older woman huffed and placed her hands on her hips and fixed her with dark eyes. "Of course you were." She sighed heavily. Her face was withered and wrinkled, but her eyes were kind if she was not annoyed. Unfortunately for Miho, that was not the case. "Now get up and go to your lessons. Kasumi is waiting for you." She walked out of the room without a second glance.

"Alright, Yuuki-san." Miho whispered under her breath and sighed. _So much for sleeping late. _She threw her blankets off of her heated body and welcomed the cool breeze that the autumn season provided through her open window. After a few seconds of soaking it in, she dressed herself appropriately in a new white silk kimono and crimson obi. Underneath, she made sure that her under kimono was situated properly, with red collar showing, before completing her outfit for the day. _My dreams were much more active last night than usual. Perhaps I should refrain from eating sweets before bed? _She thought for a moment. _Nope!_ She giggled internally and then sighed again. _I have not heard anyone use that name in so long…I had almost forgotten that it was mine…Rin…_

_**Author's Note: **_Alright you guys, here it is, the new epilogue and this time, no sad endings. Is anyone able to figure out where Miss Rin has ended up? I changed her name, but she knows that 'Rin' is her name also. Miho means protected, guaranteed beauty. I thought it was fitting.

Of course, you guys know that I love dream sequences so this epilogue is full of them.

And also, of course, a lot of you guessed right, Rin _has _been reincarnated, but not like the situation with Kikyo/Kagome. You will just have to keep a look out for the new story that will be up shortly.

Again, I thank all of you for being so patient with me. I know a lot of you were upset that I had taken a pretty sad turn with A Small Twist of Fate, but hey. Not all stories have happy endings and I am glad that some of you were able to keep that in mind. I am also glad about how many loyal fans that I have. It is amazing to wake up every morning and see my email inbox full of new fans adding my story to their favorite's lists, and adding me to their author alert lists. I can't tell you all how much I appreciate knowing that I am not as bad a writer as I once use to think that I was. Thank you all!

(Lots of hugs and hearts)

_**OliviaAR**_


End file.
